Quand les opposés s'attirent
by Mitsy'line
Summary: Quand Cupidon foire son travail d'ange de l'amour et que ses flèches transpercent les premiers venus, les pires couples se forment et les opposés s'attirent…      * BONUS *
1. Prologue

**Rating M : **Dans cette fic il est vraiment bien présent !

**Couple : **HP / DM et SS/… et RL/… et BZ/…

**Résumé :** Quand Cupidon foire son travail d'ange de l'amour et que ses flèches transpercent les premiers venus, les pires couples se forment et les opposés s'attirent…

**A propos : **Voilà une nouvelle fic que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a peu et qui est un pure délire. L'idée met venu en passant l'aspirateur (oui l'inspiration vous foudroie n'importe où) et j'ai eu envie de m'amuser un peu et d'écrire une histoire légère et sans aucune prise de tête et courte. Donc sachez amis lecteurs et revieweurs qu'il y a vraiment pas mal de **Lemons YAOI** tout au long de cette fic (pratiquement un, voir deux par chapitre… pfiou il fait chaud d'un coup) donc si vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'histoire n'allez pas plus loin. C'est vraiment juste un moment de détente et de perversité (avec toujours de l'amour, pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà vous savez que les sentiments ont toujours une place importante dans mes fics). Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et attends vos avis bon ou mauvais ^^

.

PS : Les chapitres seront je pense de longueurs très inégale et les publications faites aussi un peu au hasard. Comme je l'ai dit c'est un écrit sans prise de tête et je le fais au feeling. Voilou ! C'est juste un petit bonus en plus de mes deux fics déjà commencées. ^^

.

.

**Prologue : Cupidon s'en fout. **

.

Cupidon, un jeune homme androgyne, mince, aux cheveux argent, avait troqué ses ailes et sa nudité, pour un costume blanc luxueux, accessoirisé d'une longue cape argent. Il arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard incognito un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

Il y a peu, le directeur des lieux, Albus Dumbledore, lui avait confié une mission de la plus haute importance. Faire de Poudlard un endroit d'amour et de poésie et accorder à quelques personnes la chance de trouver peut-être son âme sœur.

Les élus étaient aux nombres de quatre. Harry Potter, le survivant, qui avait que trop souvent renoncé à sa vie pour sauver celles des autres. Severus Rogue, l'espion de l'Ordre, qui avait sacrifié ses rêves et ses espoirs, pensant ne rien mériter d'autre que le malheur à cause des fautes qu'il avait commises dans le passé. Remus Lupin, loup-garou, qui détestait ce qu'il était et ce que les autres pouvaient voir en lui. Et pour terminer Blaise Zabini, fils de Mangemorts, qui s'était retrouvé orphelin après la guerre.

Quatre personnes qui bientôt trouveraient peut-être l'amour de leur vie.

Le fonctionnement était Simple. Dans sa main se trouvait quatre flèches, chacune renfermant l'essence d'attraction de l'un des joyeux chanceux. Il suffisait qu'il sonde les espérances de chaque élu, qu'ensuite il trouve une personne adéquate et qu'il la transperce d'une flèche magique, pour en faire un prétendant.

Rien de bien compliqué. Le survivant était apparemment à la recherche d'une personne tendre, à l'écoute et passionnée, il avait aussi un petit penchant pour les bruns semblait-il. Le professeur de potion était plus difficile à satisfaire, il désirait une personne à la fois douce et bestiale, dominée et dominante, bref un skyzophrène ferait l'affaire. Le professeur de DCFM avait besoin de quelqu'un de doux, de compréhensif, de drôle et même légèrement têtu, en fait c'était le plus facile à contenter des trois, car il était déjà amoureux, il suffisait juste de l'aider un peu. Quant au jeune Serpentard il lui fallait quelqu'un qui se plierait sous sa grandeur et sous son égo surdimensionné. Quelqu'un d'introverti et de conciliant. Une jolie carpette qui se laisserait piétiner sans protester.

Ils parcouraient donc tout Poudlard à la recherche de la perle rare pour chacun d'entre eux, quand il se prit les pieds dans sa cape, dégringola les escaliers et lâcha ses flèches dans le vide.

Les quatre flèches ensorcelées s'égarèrent dans le hall rempli de monde, ricochèrent contre les armures et les fenêtres, pour ensuite percuter de plein fouet des corps totalement inconscients de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Cupidon se releva laborieusement le regard plein d'appréhension. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? Ce n'était pas l'amour et la poésie qui allait régner demain au petit matin, mais plutôt le cahot et l'anarchie totale.

Il n'avait encore jamais raté une mission et voilà qu'à cause d'un faible absurde pour la mode sorcier, il venait de créer les couples les plus mal assorti qui pouvaient exister sur ce bas monde.

*

Installé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, l'ange ressemblait plus que jamais à un enfant pris en faute. Il tordait nerveusement sa cape entre ses mains, la tête baissée sur ses genoux, honteux.

--- Trébuché ? demanda Dumbledore. Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

--- Les flèches m'ont échappé et … elles ont été frapper la première personne qu'elles trouvaient.

--- Et que va-t-il se passer alors ?

--- La même chose que lors d'une mission réussie. Le sortilège des flèches durera cinq jours, ensuite seul le véritable amour, s'il s'est déclaré, perdurera. Le problème c'est que les flèches n'étaient pas encore prêtes pour percuter la moindre personne.

--- Soyez plus clair je vous prie.

--- En fait, voyez vous, il faut attendre quelques heures avant de tirer les flèches que l'on vient de créer. Cela permet de rendre la personne progressivement amoureuse, de ne pas aller contre nature.

--- Mais ?

--- Mais dans ce cas là, où les flèches venaient tout juste d'être crées, les prétendant seront disons … plus entreprenant et hum… plus demandeur.

--- Demandeur ?

--- Ce ne sera pas une simple petite attirance dans le but d'aider à un rapprochement, ça sera un désir puissant et vorace.

--- Et que se passera-t-il pour les élus ?

--- Pas grand-chose, ils ressentiront le lien magique et éprouveront le besoin de voir la personne, d'être proche d'elle, mais rien de plus, enfin … je suppose, une telle chose n'était encore jamais arrivée.

Dumbledore réfléchissait à toute allure pour trouver une solution. S'il comprenait bien, les flèches de Cupidon auraient l'effet identique à un puissant philtre d'amour. Donc demain matin, quatre amoureux transies se baladeraient dans Poudlard dans le but ultime de se faire aimer et de s'envoyer en l'air (autant dire les choses comme elles sont) avec l'élu de leur cœur.

--- Et donc vous avez échoué pour les quatre ?

--- Non, l'une des flèches a frappé la bonne personne. C'est une chance incroyable !

--- Qui ?

--- Le prétendant de Remus Lupin.

--- Et les autres couples sont si catastrophiques que ça ?

Cupidon réfléchit un instant, essayant de voir du positif quelque part, mais c'était impossible.

Potter allait se voir faire une cour insistante par un garçon arrogant, nombrilisme à souhait et blond qui plus est. Rogue qui avait reçu sa propre flèche (une première dans l'histoire d'ailleurs) était tombé amoureux de la première personne qu'il avait touché (faisant passer son statu d'élu à prétendant), et celle-ci n'était pas skyzophrène pour deux sous, était hétéro et avait une aversion non dissimulé pour le concerné. Pour terminer Zabini allait être sollicité par un jeune homme extraverti, forte tête et entreprenant. Non, ça ne pouvait décidément pas être pire.

--- Je crains bien que oui.

--- Et je peux savoir de qui il s'agit ?

.

.

**A suivre … **

.

Voilà ; j'espère que ce prologue vous a plu et vous a donné envie de lire la suite. Une petite idée pour les couples malencontreusement crée par Cupidon ? (bon pour Harry et Drago c'est facile, vous pouvez faire mieux que ça ^^). Je vous dis à bientôt si ça vous a plu ^^

.

Bises.

.

Un grand merci à **Noweria **d'avoir pris en charge la correction de cette fic. (^_^) Son avis, ses commentaires délirants et ses bons soins vont me permettre de vous donner un travail de qualité (du moins je l'espère ^^).


	2. Chapitre 1

Bon voilà le premier chapitre. Le Prologue à amené quelques curieux et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne vous décevra pas !! En tout cas merci à tous pour vos reviews très encourageante !

.

.

**Calimero** : Je te retrouve sur toute mes fics ces derniers tant et ça me fais vraiment plaisir (^_^) Merci de passer et de reviewer c'est très gentil ! Je ne dévoile pas encore tous les couples dans ce chapitre, mais il y a de plus en plus d'indices ^^ Alors peut-être que tu te rendras compte que tes idées étaient les bonnes. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous.

.

.

**Chapitre 1 : L'amour naissant. **(Jour 1)

**.**

--- Le Groblard à pic est une créature très dangereuse. Elle à un venin paralysant qui vous clouerait au lit pendant plusieurs semaines. Cependant si on s'y prend bien on peu récolter ce venin très utile dans la confection de nombreux remèdes. Quelqu'un sait-il comment il faut s'y prendre ? demanda Hagrid en se tournant presque automatiquement vers Hermione.

La brune leva la main aussitôt, sans lâcher du regard le Groblard qui s'approchait dangereusement d'Harry et elle.

--- Il faut le neutraliser avec un sort de stupefixion et ensuite appuyer sur son palet pour en sortir le venin.

--- Très bien Hermione, 10 points pour les Gryffondor. Vous allez tous venir chercher une paire de gants de dragon et … Harry attention !

L'un des Groblard à pic se jeta sur lui alors qu'il discutait avec Hermione. Il aurait sans aucun doute été mordu, si un magnifique blond ne l'avait pas tiré en arrière tout contre lui.

--- Stupéfix, cria Hermione avant qu'il ne réitère son attaque.

--- Merci Hermione.

Harry attendit quelques secondes que le blond relâche son étreinte, mais voyant que celui-ci ne semblait pas décidé à le faire, il toussota gêné.

--- Hurm … Malefoy je pense que tu peux me lâcher maintenant.

Drago sursauta légèrement et lâcha Harry aussitôt, alors que des rires moqueurs commençaient à s'élever. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de le sauver ? Depuis quand la potentielle mort de Potter l'embêtait ? Et puis c'était quoi cette envie de respirer son odeur et de la trouver très alléchante ? Déjà cette nuit il n'avait pas arrêté de faire des rêves érotiques avec le balafré. Lui, Malefoy, il avait rêvé de ce déchet sans nom et maintenant il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras et goûter à ses lèvres roses si sensuelles... Putain il débloquait complètement !

--- Heu … merci, lança Harry gêné, mais tout de même reconnaissant d'avoir échappé à une longue paralysie.

--- Je ne voulais pas te donner l'occasion de jouer encore les victimes Potter, c'est tout ! Cracha le blond pour expliquer tant bien que mal son geste.

--- 10 points aux Serpentard, pour la rapidité de réaction de Drago. Maintenant mettez-vous par deux.

Drago regarda Blaise à quelques mètres de lui et Harry toujours légèrement collé contre son torse. Merlin, pourquoi juste le fait de fixer la nuque de Potter le rendait complètement fou de désir ? Et puis ce cul… Depuis quand Potter avait-il un cul aussi divinement dessiné ? C'était un appel à la luxure, ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi séduisant et … Potter séduisant ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Il secoua la tête énergiquement et se donna une baffe mentale. Il avait l'impression de devenir complètement fou. Deux petites voix s'affrontaient dans sa tête et c'est la plus perverse des deux qui remporta ce duel.

Blaise lui fit un signe insistant pour qu'il ramène son cul de Blanche-Neige à côté de lui, mais Drago se retourna vers les rouges et or, hésitant. Il remarqua que les Gryffondor étaient déjà tous par duo et que sa Némésis était seule. Il fit signe à Blaise de se mettre avec Théodore, ne s'attardant pas sur l'air choqué de son ami. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur lui-même, alors à quoi bon lutter ? Son père le renierait probablement, sa réputation serait à jamais bafouée, mais il voulait le sauveur plus que n'importe quoi sur cette fichue terre et ce qu'un Malefoy, désirait … il l'obtenait.

Ron venait de se mettre avec Hermione, décidant de choisir la sécurité plutôt que son meilleur ami. Dean était avec Seamus, Neville avec Lavande, Fred avec George… Bref plus un seul gryffon n'était disponible et c'est avec écœurement qu'il se tourna du côté des verts. Il eut juste à faire un léger pas sur le côté pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de Drago qui le fixait bizarrement.

--- Ah non surement pas !

--- Je ne crois pas que tu aies le choix Potter.

--- Hagrid je …

--- Harry, Drago vient de te sauver la vie, fais un effort s'il te plait.

Harry croisa les bras autour de sa taille, énervé. Bah voyons, il lui avait sauvé la vie ! Il aurait juste été paralysé quelques semaines, pas de quoi monter Malefoy en héros, non plus !

Drago lui lança un sourire triomphant.

_Oui __fais __un effort Potter parce que bientôt tu seras complètement à moi_, pensa-t-il en fixant son joli petit derrière.

*****

Lupin entra dans sa salle de classe pour préparer son premier cours de la journée, quand la vision d'un superbe bouquet de fleur, posé sur le bureau, le stoppa dans son élan.

On avait surement dû se tromper de salle.

Il s'approcha pour lire le nom du destinataire, quand les pétales de fleurs s'envolèrent et se transformèrent en de magnifiques papillons multicolores. Remus était émerveillé devant ce fabuleux spectacle. Les papillons exécutaient une danse incroyable, et terminèrent en formant un gigantesque cœur aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Après plusieurs minutes ils disparurent et des petits pétales réapparurent progressivement sur les tiges dénudées.

Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi joli et doutait fortement que ce cadeau lui soit destiné. Il attrapa la petite carte nichée entre les feuilles et après avoir vu son prénom, la lu attentivement.

_« Pour le plus séduisant des professeurs. Amoureusement. Votre élève le plus dévoué. »_

Il faillit s'étrangler en terminant sa lecture. Le bouquet lui était apparemment destiné. Séduisant, lui ? Il doutait sérieusement que ce mot puisse être associé à lui. Et Amoureusement… Un de ses élèves était apparemment amoureux de lui. Un élève ? Merlin, il avait l'âge d'être le père de la totalité d'entre eux. Qui ça pouvait bien être ? Il fixa l'écriture fine et penchée en espérant pouvoir la reconnaître, mais ses cours étaient rarement de l'écrit et il ne connaissait pas l'écriture de tout le monde.

Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise hébété. Comment allait-il gérer ça ? Il fallait déjà qu'il trouve qui était cet élève en question et qu'il mette tout de suite les choses au clair avec lui.

« Un professeur et un élève ne peuvent aucunement entretenir une relation autre que scolaire ».

Il sourit amèrement devant cette phrase qu'il ne cessait de se répéter jour et nuit. Oui, lui, professeur de DCFM, loup-garou et homme âgé de 38 ans, était tombé amoureux de l'un de ses élèves. C'était ridicule, pathétique, mais c'était plus fort que lui, dès qu'il le voyait tout son être se mettait à bouillir, son cœur et ses sens s'affolaient et sa tête perdait tout contrôle. Il le désirait à un tel point qu'être à ses côtés devenait trop douloureux.

Il soupira, en jouant distraitement avec une fleur mauve, quand on toussa bruyamment à la porte. Il se retourna et leva un sourcil interrogateur à Harry, qui avait passé la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte.

--- On peut entrer professeur ? demanda-t-il confus.

Remus regarda l'horloge accroché au mur. Merlin ! Ca faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il était là, à rêvasser devant son bouquet, alors que son cours avait commencé depuis plus de dix minutes.

--- Oui, bien sûr, entrez.

Les septièmes années Gryffondor et Serpentard entrèrent pour se placer rapidement à leur table. Remus regarda son amour interdit passer devant lui et s'installer à sa table habituelle, au deuxième rang, non loin de Harry. Il se força à détacher ses yeux de lui et commença son cours sur les vampires.

*

--- … C'est donc souvent la nuit, alors que l'on dort, que ces créaturent attaquent pour sucer nos fluides vitaux…

Harry prenait des notes sur les vampires et leur goût prononcé pour le sang, quand un bout de parchemin vola jusqu'à lui pour se poser dans sa main. Il se retourna pour savoir d'où il venait et rencontra le sourire machiavélique ou pervers (au choix) de Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que ce crétin lui voulait encore ? Il déplia la missive en soupirant et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en la lisant. Il relut l'enchainement de lettres et de mots une deuxième fois pour être sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé et se retourna de nouveau vers le blond. Celui-ci le fixait intensément tout en se mordillant doucement la lèvre inférieure, de façon provocante et il fallait l'avouer, sexy.

Harry avala difficilement. Il venait d'atterrir dans la quatrième dimension sans s'en rendre compte, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible pour expliquer que son pire ennemi soit en train de le regarder comme s'il était une friandise qu'on aurait envie de lécher et suçoter longuement avant de la dévorer toute crue. Ce regard faisait froid dans le dos. Déjà pendant le cours d'Hagrid, il aurait juré que Drago avait reniflé sa nuque, et puis quand sa main avait malencontreusement glissé entre ses jambes, il n'était finalement pas sûr que ce soit un accident. A quoi pouvait-on se fier, si on pouvait même plus compter sur ses fidèles ennemis ?

--- Harry ! Retourne-toi et suis. Il y aura un devoir demain sur le sujet, informa Remus.

Le Gryffondor se retourna et planqua le papier dans sa poche. Il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un tombe là-dessus ou il serait la risée de tous.

*

Rogue regardait ses élèves de première année préparer une potion, avec mépris. Ils étaient sans aucun doute tous aussi nuls les uns que les autres, de pauvres incapables sans cervelles et il n'avait même pas le droit de les persécuter, de les torturer ou encore de les humilier trop explicitement, non, il pouvait seulement leur enlever quelques points ridicules et leur coller une retenue. Il se frotta les yeux énergiquement pour ne pas sombrer d'ennuis et de fatigue. Il avait besoin de dormir, mais à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il n'arrêtait pas de le voir. Toujours le même visage, le même corps nu divinement offert, le même petit cul bien rebondi et la même bouche délicieusement gourmande. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose depuis hier soir, il le désirait, il voulait le posséder, le sentir en lui, l'aimer et le détester, sentir sa peau contre la sienne, connaître son goût, son odeur, sa douceur…

Il chassa rapidement ces pensées perverses de sa tête et se re-concentra sur la bande de triples débiles en face de lui. Son membre se sentait de plus en plus étroit dans son pantalon et il ne devait en aucun cas se laisser aller. Premièrement, il était dans une salle de cours remplie d'élèves, deuxièmement, l'objet de ses fantasmes était lui-même un de ses élèves et troisièmement, il n'avait jamais réussit à supporter ce petit insolant à l'intelligence discutable, alors pourquoi avait-il autant envie de lui en cet instant ?

Il soupira de frustration, alors que le désir ne cessait de croitre et décida de se venger sur ses malheureux étudiants qui n'avaient rien demandé. Après tout ces crétins étaient faits pour ça non ?

*

Blaise sortit du cours de DCFM au côté de Drago. Son ami était vraiment étrange depuis qu'il s'était levé. Il l'avait d'abord entendu prendre son pied en solitaire durant toute la nuit, se demandant comment il était possible d'avoir une telle endurance à ce niveau là. Ensuite il avait sauvé Potter au lieu de le laisser agoniser dans une terrible souffrance, puis il lui avait fait faux bon pendant le cours de soins aux créatures magiques pour s'associer avec le balafré et il était sûr de l'avoir vu lui sentir les cheveux béatement. Et pour terminer, là, pendant tout le cours de DCFM, il l'avait vu déshabiller ce même Gryffondor du regard, un sourire pervers dessiné sur le visage. Il n'en parlerait à personne bien sûr, car Drago était son meilleur ami et accessoirement sa seule famille, mais il fallait qu'il ait une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Que Drago vire homo était déjà étrange, il savait de source sûre qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes attirances sexuelles que lui, mais qu'il craque sur Potter, là c'était carrément apocalyptique.

Il était à deux pas de la sortie, perdu dans ses réflexions, quand une main téméraire se posa sur ses fesses et les malaxa outrageusement. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec un accident et il se retourna brutalement pour foudroyer du regard l'auteur de cet infâme crime. Le criminel en question lui lança un sourire plein de sous-entendus et se pencha à son oreille. Il lui murmura « j'en mangerais » avant de le dépasser et de disparaître dans le couloir comme si de rien était. Blaise resta complètement ahuri. Comment ce malotru avait-il pu oser poser ses salles pattes sur son royal derrière ? Et il voulait les manger en plus de ça ? Non, mais c'était quoi ce délire ? D'abord Drago qui bave devant Potter, ensuite ce crasseux qui lui met une main aux fesses … Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment plus rond dans cette école. Soit quelqu'un avait versé une potion d'hormones en ébullition dans la nourriture hier, soit la fin du monde était proche. Mais quoi que ce puisse être, ce pervers de Gryffondor allait payer son geste.

.

**A suivre …**

.

Merci de m'avoir lu et j'attends votre avis, bon ou mauvais ^^ Bises.

.

Reviewssssss ???

.

Merci à ma Béta **Noweria** ^^


	3. Chapitre 2

Alors j'avais prévenu avant que vous commenciez à lire, cette fic est un délire très très lémonisé ! Non ce n'était pas de la publicité mensongère. Les deux premiers chapitres étaient soft, mais les cascades de lemons arrivent petit à petit. Donc comme toujours je me répète si vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'histoire n'allez pas plus loin, mais si au contraire vous aimez ^^ bonne lecture.

.

.

**Patate douce** : Avant de répondre à ta très gentil review, je dois te dire que j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo Sinon pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitre je ne sais pas exactement. Il y en aura une dizaine sur, ensuite il y aura peut-être des petits chapitres bonus, mais ça dépendra. Si elle continu à plaire jusqu'à la fin ou pas ^^ Voilou. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tu va te rendre compte que Drago ne fais toujours pas dans la finesse dans ce chapitre là. Bises ;

.

**Calimero **: merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent et j'espère que ça va durer. Y a toujours l'angoisse de décevoir qui noue l'estomac ^^ Tout le monde ne trouve pas naturel de laisser une review malheureusement alors encore un grand merci à toi. Bisous !

.

**shadow of the shinigami** : Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu et que tu aimeras toujours autant (^_^). Merci pour la review. Bises.

**.**

**Lucia : **Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements (^_^) pour les pronostiques niveaux couples je te laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bises.

.

**Tchikita **: Oh bah non faut tout casser ! Comment je poste mes chapitres moi après ?? lol Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite ! (comme quoi les menaces ça marche quand même, lol) j'espère que tu aimeras les couples crées et le chapitre en lui-même. Bises.

.

.

**Chapitre 2 : La déclaration d'amour. **(Jour 2)

.

« Que dirais-tu si je venais te sucer dans ton sommeil Potter ? » (1) Cette phrase pleine de sous-entendus résonnait dans sa tête depuis le cours de DCFM de la veille.

Depuis quand Drago l'hétéro par excellence était-il gay ? Et depuis quand lui envoyait-il des petits mots pervers, plutôt que de bonnes vieilles insultes ?

Il avait d'abord pensé à une blague, mais il avait lu le désir dans les yeux du Serpentard pendant le cours et il doutait que l'ont puisse simuler aussi bien. Alors la question qu'il se posait, parmi tant d'autres, était « Pourquoi moi ? »

Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il autant sur lui ? Il venait de débarrasser la planète de Voldemort et voilà qu'on lui collait Drago aux basques ! Ne pouvait-il pas enfin être tranquille ?

Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit de peur que Drago réussisse à se faufiler chez les Gryffons et qu'il le retrouve sous ses draps en train de lui titiller l'asticot. Il était gay, d'accord, mais pas désespéré au point de se taper un Serpentard, pire un Malefoy !

Il grimaçait à l'idée de retrouver Drago dans son lit, alors qu'il se rendait à son cours de potion, quand une main l'attrapa brutalement pour le faire rentrer dans une salle vide et sombre. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'une bouche se plaqua contre la sienne, qu'une main glissa sur ses fesses et qu'une érection frotta sur sa cuisse. Il se laissa envahir quelques secondes par ce baiser, il fallait bien l'avouer, parfait, puis reprit ses esprits et repoussa violemment le blond.

--- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Tu es en rut ou quoi ?

--- La grosse hystérique du tableau a refusé de me faire entrer hier soir, alors je voulais me rattraper maintenant.

Harry ouvrit la bouche en grand. Ce malade avait vraiment tenté de le violer dans son sommeil ? Mais il était devenu complètement fêlé ! Merlin qu'on appelle Sainte Mangouste tout de suite !

--- Non sérieusement, tu as essayé de venir dans ma chambre ?

--- Oui, tu n'as pas refusé mon offre.

--- Je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de le faire. On se déteste Malefoy, ça devrait couler de source que je ne veux pas de toi dans mon lit, non ?

--- Tu es gay non ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

--- Le problème c'est que si l'envie me prend de poser les mains sur toi c'est pour te défigurer et non te caresser. Je ne ressens que du mépris pour toi !

--- Je ne vois pas le rapport, on n'a pas besoin de s'apprécier pour s'envoyer en l'air, encore heureux. Je ne veux surement pas devenir ton ami ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Burk ! C'est seulement ton corps qui m'intéresse.

--- Non mais tu t'entends parler ? Redescend sur terre Malefoy, je ne coucherais jamais avec toi.

Drago donna un coup de point rageur dans le mur.

--- Je sais bien que c'est complètement absurde et je peux t'assurer que te désirer autant me débecte, mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai envie de toi. Alors ferme-la et rends moi ce service.

--- Un service ?

--- Oui je t'ai sauvé la vie, alors laisse moi te …

--- Je ne veux pas en entendre plus ou je vais vomir. Éloigne-toi de moi au maximum et va à l'infirmerie, ça vaudra mieux.

--- Potter je t'interdis de quitter cette salle, je …

Harry venait de claquer la porte en lui tirant la langue de façon très mature et Drago devint rouge de rage. Ce salaud avait osé lui claquer la porte au nez !

...

Drago fixait le brun méchamment sans prêter attention à ce que disait Rogue. Il avait été rejeté ! Lui, un Malefoy, s'était vu bazarder comme une vulgaire chaussette par un petit prétentieux de Gryffondor sans cervelle. Il l'avait pourtant embrassé. Personne ne pouvait résister à ses baisers, mais lui il l'avait repoussé, en lui affirmant qu'il ne coucherait jamais avec lui. C'est ce qu'on allait voir. Foi de Malefoy (2), il goûterait au corps tentateur du sauveur que celui-ci le veuille ou non.

Rogue hurla sur Weasley cadet, qui dormait à moitié devant son chaudron, ce qui fit sursauter toute la salle. Drago regarda le roux se prendre une heure de colle avec le maître des cachots et sourit, satisfait de voir que certaines choses tournaient encore rond dans cette classe. Rogue restait fidèle à lui-même, toujours à l'affut de la meilleure façon de rendre la vie impossible aux Gryffondor. Neville était comme d'habitude vert de peur et coupait ses ingrédients en tremblant, Hermione était toujours aussi concentrée sur sa préparation et les jumeaux Weasley … Tiens, ça ce n'était pas normal, les jumeaux n'étaient ni en train de s'esclaffer, ni en train de préparer une blague explosive … non, l'un était en train de tourner rêveusement sa potion un sourire niais sur le visage, et le deuxième était en train de fixer sans aucune retenue son meilleur ami, Blaise. Drago sourit devant cette découverte. Alors comme ça un Weasley en pinçait sacrément pour le beau noir ? Voilà qui était très intéressant et qui pourrait sans aucun doute lui être très utile.

...

--- Fred où tu vas ? demanda George en voyant que son jumeau ne l'attendait pas.

--- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps on se retrouve dans la grande salle.

--- Heu, d'accord.

--- Hey ! Weasley !

Fred regarda son frère se faire interpeller par Malefoy et sans se soucier de ce que le Serpentard pouvait bien lui vouloir, il prit la direction du premier étage. Il grimpa les escaliers en chantonnant et s'arrêta devant la salle de cours de Lupin, qui corrigeait des copies, installé à son bureau. Il le regarda longuement, observant ses grimaces devant une mauvaise copie, la façon dont-il repoussait ses cheveux d'un geste souple de la main, ou encore la façon dont sa langue passait sur ses lèvres si sensuellement.

Il pouvait rester là, à le contempler pendant des heures, mais il avait décidé de lui parler et il frappa à la porte déjà ouverte.

--- Je vous dérange ?

--- Fred ! Non, pas du tout, entre.

Le rouquin sourit chaleureusement et referma la porte derrière lui. Peu de gens arrivaient à le différencier de son jumeau aussi rapidement et il était flatté que Remus fasse partie de cette petite minorité.

--- Vous corrigez des copies ?

--- Oui, celles des deuxièmes années et c'est plutôt navrant à voir.

Fred s'installa sur une chaise en face du bureau et reposa la tête sur sa main, sans lâcher son professeur du regard.

--- Tu voulais quelque chose ? demanda Remus, gêné et excité par le regard brulant que lui lançait le rouquin.

--- Je voulais vous voir. Vous avez aimé mes fleurs ?

Remus hoqueta de surprise. L'élève amoureux serait donc …

--- Tu veux dire que les fleurs viennent de toi ?

--- Oui, c'est une de mes créations. Elle n'est pas encore en vente en magasin, je l'ai inventée rien que pour vous.

--- Je…

--- Ça ne vous a pas plu ?

--- Si, c'était vraiment magnifique, mais heu … je suis ton professeur tu comprends, tu n'as pas à m'offrir de fleurs.

Les mots qu'il venait de prononcer lui brulèrent les lèvres. Il désirait Fred depuis plus d'un an et maintenant que cet amour était partagé, que son rêve était en train de se réaliser, il devait le repousser et détruire cette relation avant même qu'elle ne commence.

--- Ce n'est pas à mon professeur que j'offre des fleurs, mais à l'homme que j'aime, c'est différent.

--- Ce n'est pas si simple, soupira Remus, en se cachant le visage dans les mains pour ne plus voir cet adorable regard si charmeur.

Fred se leva et se pencha sur le bureau pour atteindre le visage de son professeur. Remus releva la tête surpris et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de la bouche tentatrice du rouquin.

--- Les choses peuvent être vraiment simples si on le désire, souffla Fred en regardant la fine bouche de son professeur avec envie. Laissez-moi faire Remus.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa avec passion. Remus envoya au diable le protocole et glissa les mains dans la crinière rousse de son fantasme, et introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche, si sensuellement entrouverte.

Fred grimpa sur le bureau et se laissa retomber sur les jambes de son professeur. Il se colla tout contre lui, sans lâcher ses lèvres une seule seconde. Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement en sentant l'érection de son ainé frotter contre la sienne et ondula du bassin pour faire monter le plaisir.

Remus était complètement déconnecté de la réalité dès qu'il se trouvait près de lui et ne se souciait plus de rien. Sans même penser une seconde que quelqu'un pourrait entrer dans la salle et les surprendre, il installa son élève sur le bureau et commença à défaire sa braguette. Fred sentit un intense désir monter en lui en voyant son professeur baisser son pantalon et diriger sa tête entre ses cuisses. La bouche exquise de Remus se posa sur son membre et il se cambra, les mains agrippé au bureau. Il ferma les yeux, transporté, sentant cette langue habile glisser sur toute la longueur de son sexe, apprenant par cœur la moindre petite partie, s'acharnant à martyriser son gland rosi de plaisir, puis descendant sur son frein pour terminer par suçoter ses bourses. Il se cambra davantage, gémissant qu'il en voulait plus, quand son souhait fut exaucé et qu'une langue curieuse vint s'introduire dans la partie la plus intime de son anatomie. Fred ne put retenir un gémissement et agrippa la chevelure de son amant pour le contraindre d'arrêter.

--- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour venir ? Souffla-t-il tremblant de désir.

Remus leva les yeux vers lui. Son pantalon était devenu de plus en plus étroit et oui, il avait envie de le prendre, là, tout de suite. Il descendit sa braguette avec impatience, et sorti son sexe déjà prêt à exploser. Il s'approcha doucement des cuisses outrageusement ouvertes devant lui et le pénétra, d'abord avec douceur pour lui communiquer tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui, puis ses coups de reins devinrent plus bestiaux, plus passionnés.

Fred se sentit partir progressivement vers le septième ciel. Les coups de butoir que lui infligeait son professeur était une intense décharge de plaisir et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier son nom à chaque nouveau heurt dans sa prostate. Remus dévorait son cou de baisers, tout en malaxant ses fesses violemment, quand il se libéra dans un râle presque animal, dans l'intimité de son élève. Fred ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éjacula à son tour contre le torse de son dieu du sexe. Remus se laissa tomber dans les bras du rouquin, à bout de forces. Ce dernier le serra tendrement, tout en embrassant sa nuque et en glissant une main rêveuse dans son dos. Il venait de passer le plus beau moment de sa vie, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Son professeur se redressa légèrement après avoir retrouvé son souffle et le fixa à la fois triste et amoureux. Il réalisait seulement maintenant ce qu'il venait de faire. Son côté loup-garou avait totalement pris le dessus sur lui et il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de ce moment passé ou non.

--- Ne me jette pas après ce merveilleux moment, je t'en prie, je ne le supporterais pas, souffla Fred en posant son front contre le sien.

--- Comment veux-tu que je réussisse à te jeter alors que seulement penser que je vais devoir quitter tes bras à un moment donné me brise le cœur ?

Fred embrassa son amant amoureusement, frappé par un intense bonheur.

--- Je t'aime tellement, murmura-t-il en enfouissant la tête dans son cou.

...

--- Hey ! Weasley ! cria Drago en s'adressant au mateur de Serpentard.

George regarda son frère disparaître au bout du couloir et se tourna vers Malefoy. Depuis quand ce mec lui adressait-il la parole pour dire autre chose que des insultes ?

--- Malefoy ?

--- Je peux te parler une minute, en privé ?

George leva un sourcil méfiant, puis haussa les épaules. Après tout. Il suivit le blond dans une salle abandonnée et s'installa sur une table rongée par les mites. Drago l'imita et le regarda avec un petit sourire effrayant.

--- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

--- J'ai vu que Blaise ne te laissait pas indifférent ces derniers temps, je me trompe ?

--- En quoi ça te regarde ?

--- Je pourrais t'aider.

--- M'aider ?

--- Oui en échange d'un petit service.

--- Nous y voilà, je comprends mieux ta soudaine générosité.

--- Quoi ? C'est donnant, donnant. Toi tu veux Blaise et moi Potter.

--- Potter, s'étrangla George. Tu rigoles ?

--- J'ai l'air de rigoler ? s'agaça Drago.

--- Pas vraiment non, et c'est plutôt flippant.

--- Bon le marché t'intéresse ou pas ? Je ne perds pas mon temps à parler avec des sorciers qui font honte à leur sang, juste pour le plaisir.

--- Mon sang est aussi pur que le tien Malefoy et au moins mes ancêtres ne se sont pas reproduits entre eux.

--- Espèce de …

--- Ça pourrait m'intéresser en effet, mais je n'arriverais jamais à convaincre Harry de s'intéresser à toi. Tu es probablement la dernière personne avec qui il accepterait de sortir.

--- Ça je m'en fou. Je veux seulement le mot de passe de la tour des Gryffondor.

--- C'est tout ?

--- Oui pour le reste j'en fais mon affaire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

--- Je veux que tu m'arranges un vrai rendez-vous avec Blaise et qu'il soit consentant.

--- D'accord.

--- Si tu ne remplis pas ta part du marché, tout Poudlard sera au courant que tu as des vues sur Potter. Et tu sais à quel point je peux être inventif quand il le faut.

--- Je n'en doute pas, grogna le blond se rappelant très bien des farces Weasley avant qu'ils ne partent de l'école.

--- Parfait. Le mot de passe est « Dragon ailé ».

--- Super et où se trouve le dortoir d'Harry ?

--- Arrivé dans la salle commune tu prends les escaliers de gauche, c'est le deuxième dortoir.

--- C'est noté, bien entendu interdiction de prévenir Harry de quelque manière que ce soit ou Blaise te passe sous le nez.

--- Oui, grogna George qui avait pensé à le faire pour ne pas laisser son ami entre les mains de ce malade. Mais bon, à la guerre comme à la guerre. Certains hommes devaient être sacrifiés pour les autres.

--- Parfait, tu auras un rendez-vous avec Blaise prochainement, mais j'aurais peut-être besoin d'un peu de temps pour préparer le terrain.

--- Bien, ne soit pas trop long non plus.

--- Je ne fais pas de miracles, il est difficile de faire passer du fumier pour un joli parterre de fleurs.

Sur ces mots Drago se leva et allait ouvrir la porte quand il se rappela d'un détail important.

--- Tu me rappelles ton prénom déjà, que je n'arrange pas un coup avec ton frère.

--- Moi c'est George, soupira le rouquin en levant les yeux au ciel.

...

Blaise regardait les deux frères l'un à côté de l'autre qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il avait envie de péter la gueule au pervers qui avait bafoué son précieux derrière, mais c'était lequel ? Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache ce qui c'était passé ou ça serait la débandade. Tous les pervers de l'école se croiraient permis de ruiner la noblesse de ses fesses exquises. Mais ce satané rouquin devait payer ! Il grogna pour lui-même énervé, et se détourna des jumeaux, ne remarquant pas le regard amusé de l'un d'entre eux.

.

**A suivre …**

.

(1) référence aux vampires qui sucent le sang, bien sûr Malefoy parle d'autre chose à sucer… je me demande quoi tient !

(2) Essayez de dire cette phrase plusieurs fois à la suite à toute vitesse c'est hard ! « Foi de Malefoy »

Un grand merci à ma béta **Noweria**, pour ses corrections et ses petits commentaires hilarant. Je ne vous les mets malheureusement pas, car je sais que beaucoup n'aime pas ça, car cela empêche de rentrer totalement dans l'histoire.

.

Merci à vous pour vos reviews, ajouts … et j'espère que la révélation des couples ne vous à pas trop déçu ^^

.

Bises.

.

I love Reviews !! And you ??


	4. Chapitre 3

Voici le chapitre 3 ! Attention ce chapitre est totalement, complètement, citronné !

Je préviens qu'il y a quatre couples dans cette fic (même si le principal est HP DM), donc chacun à droit à son lemon (voir plus d'un pour certain ^^) Vous pouvez passer si vous n'aimez pas les couples, ou les rouquins ^^ Pour les autres courageux, qui comme moi aiment tous les personnages de HP sans exception, bonne lecture ^^

.

**Soko-Sid : **Merci pour cette jolie reveiw. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant (^_^) Bises et j'espère à bientôt.

.

**Kaylee** : Je suis vraiment ravis que cette fic te plaise aussi (^_^) J'espère que la suite de mon délire très (trop ?) citronné continuera à te plaire ^^ Merci pour ta review. Bises.

.

**Patate Douce** : Alors, alors, répondons à ta longue review (^_^) Oui en effet c'est du rapide ^^ Mais pour eux deux c'était voulu, car Remus est amoureux de lui depuis plus d'un an et son côté louploup à du mal à se retenir ^^ Pour les autres ça va aller rapidement aussi (preuve dans ce chapitre ^^ hummm tu es sûr que la rapidité te gêne vraiment ou s'est juste pour faire genre ?? mdr) l'enchantement de cupidon est très puissant et il y aura une pitite explication là-dessus dans un prochain chapitre d'ailleurs ^^ Pour Fred et George, non, non pas de honte à avoir je ne l'avais pas encore expliqué. Ca sera brièvement dit dans un chapitre mais bon je peux te le dire maintenant. Comme la guerre est terminée et qu'ils désirent internationaliser leur commerce, ils ont décidé de passer leur examen pour plus de facilité dans leur futur projet. Voilà pourquoi ils se retrouvent dans la même classe que Ron et Harry. Bon la véritable raison, c'est que j'adore les jumeaux Weasley et que je voulais les voir dans ma fics ^^ mais faut pas le dire. Pour les commentaires de ma béta il n'y en avait pas beaucoup sur ce chapitre, mais pourquoi ne pas essayer de les mettre en bonus une prochaine fois ?! Je verrais ça . Merci pour ta review très motivante et j'espère que la suite te plaira et que les lemons ne seront pas trop courts à ton goût (mais non tu n'es pas perverse, tu apprécies les bonnes choses voilà tout ^^) Bisous !

.

.

**Chapitre 3 : J'ai envie de toi.** Parce qu'on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même.

.

Harry grogna en mordant violemment dans son morceau de pain. Malefoy était vraiment fatiguant. À chaque cours de la journée il lui avait envoyé des petits bouts de parchemin, où étaient représentés des dessins obscènes, les mettant tout deux en scène, dans des positions plus que dégradantes. Et ce n'était pas tout ! Depuis le début du repas il n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des clins d'œil aguicheurs et de se mordiller la lèvre sensuellement. Il fallait avouer que le blond était plutôt persévérant et vraiment sexy quand il le regardait aussi intensément. Mais c'était Malefoy merde ! Ils étaient ennemis et se devaient de s'insulter et se mépriser. C'était comme si Hermione arrêtait de faire la morale à tout bout de chant, ou que Luna cesse ses remarques adorablement déjantées. Il fallait garder un certain équilibre pour que l'univers continue de tourner, alors il ne pouvait pas décemment ressentir une quelconque attirance pour Malefoy hein ? Bien sûr que non !

...

Ron se rendit dans les cachots pour son heure de colle, en marmonnant diverses insultes à l'encontre de ce sadique de Rogue. Il frappa à la porte énervé et entendit un « entrez » lointain lui répondre. Il poussa la grosse porte massive et faillit s'évanouir en voyant son professeur appuyé contre son bureau, un pantalon plutôt moulant et une chemise noire entrouverte qui laissait entrevoir son torse. Que Merlin aie pitié de lui et l'aide à effacer de sa mémoire cette vision diabolique, ou il ne pourrait jamais plus fermer l'œil de la nuit sans faire d'horribles cauchemars. Il s'approcha du bureau avec réticence et attendit que Rogue lui dise quelque chose. Celui-ci le fixait intensément, mais ne desserra pas les lèvres. Il décida alors, dans un élan de témérité, de prendre la parole.

--- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Severus se retint de répondre « Te déshabiller et écarter les cuisses » et se racla la gorge pour reprendre une certaine contenance. Il fallait qu'il y aille en douceur, qu'il soit patient, où le petit lion prendrait peur.

--- Vous allez ranger tous ses manuels par ordre alphabétique et silencieusement, j'ai des copies à corriger.

Ron acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque lugubre. Il commença aussitôt le rangement, souhaitant terminer le plus vite possible. Il commença tout d'abord par trier l'étagère des « A » et se sentit étrangement bien. Il aurait pourtant dû être mal à l'aise de se retrouver seul en présence de ce démon habillé comme un playboy, mais non, il ressentait un bien-être inexplicable, et c'est avec un petit sourire qu'il s'attaqua à la rangée des « C ».

Le potioniste était installé devant sa pile de copies, mais ses yeux ne cessaient de dévier sur le rouquin. Il admira avec envie son postérieur adorablement mis en valeur dans ce petit jean, la cambrure de son dos, la largeur de ses épaules, les muscles bien développés que l'on imaginait sous son tee-shirt blanc et … et la blancheur de sa peau parsemée de taches de rousseur. Quand il se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour ranger un livre en hauteur, son maillot se soulevait, dévoilant son dos et l'élastique d'un caleçon rouge. Il se mordit les lèvres pour résister à la tentation, mais sans s'en rendre compte il se retrouva debout, son érection contre les fesses du Gryffondor, son souffle caressant sa nuque et ses mains enserrant passionnément ses hanches. Il venait d'envoyer valser ses idées de douceur et de patience en un rien de temps. Il avait besoin de sentir son corps contre le sien, de caresser ce fessier athlétique et de goûter à cette peau.

Ron s'était retrouvé plaqué contre la bibliothèque, son professeur collé derrière lui sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Il ne su d'abord comment réagir tant la surprise était violente, mais quand il sentit une bouche lécher sa nuque et une érection pointer dans son dos il commença à se débattre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Severus était beaucoup plus fort que lui et il ne réussit pas à se dégager. Il constata alors avec effroi qu'une main était en train de descendre entre ses cuisses.

La main glissa dans son pantalon et empoigna son sexe, pour commencer de lents va-et-vient. Ron essayait toujours de fuir des bras de son agresseur qui avait relâché quelque peu son emprise, quand il s'arrêta brusquement complètement perdu. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? Rogue lui laissait la possibilité de s'enfuir et il restait là, sans bouger. Pourquoi mini Ron était-il en train de se lever progressivement au lieu de fuir à toute vitesse se cacher entre ses cuisses ? Et sa gorge qui laissait sortir de petits gémissements dégradants, plutôt que d'insulter son assaillant ? Pourquoi la bouche qui mordillait sa peau lui procurait d'incontrôlables frissons, alors qu'il aurait du avoir la nausée ? Il aurait du s'enfuir à toute vitesse au lieu dans vouloir encore plus !

Ses mains se crispèrent sur l'étagère. Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler son corps et il se détestait de céder à ce désir intenable qui le dévorait de l'intérieur, en sentant cette main si habile lui prodiguer les plus belles caresses que l'on puisse rêver.

--- Tu veux que j'arrête ? Souffla Rogue dans le creux de son oreille.

Severus avait beaucoup de mal à se contenir. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se jeter sur lui comme une bête, mais il ne voulait surtout pas forcer Ron à quoi que ce soit. Il était son élève, son cadet et il voulait être sûr qu'il en est lui aussi envie.

Ron se mordit les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête, mais il ne voulait surement pas lui demander de continuer, admettre qu'il aimait ça serait beaucoup trop humiliant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de sortir un « oui » mais sa requête se perdit dans un souffle de plaisir.

--- Je prends ce silence pour un non, murmura-t-il en mordillant son lobe d'oreille.

Ron gémit de contentement et les caresses prodiguées à son sexe accélérèrent, faisant monter en lui un plaisir inavouable. Il se cambra contre l'érection imposante de son professeur et frissonna désagréablement à ce contact. Même s'il devait l'avouer, Rogue était un dieu de la masturbation, il n'était pas du tout attiré par les hommes et leurs attributs et encore moins par Rogue, l'incarnation du sadisme et du sarcasme. Il ne savait pas comment deux sentiments aussi distincts que le dégoût et l'excitation pouvaient réussir à subsister en lui à cet instant, mais il voulait que tout ça s'arrête, autant que ça continue. Il s'agrippa à une étagère les jambes tremblantes de plaisir et se libéra d'un long jet chaud dans la main de son professeur. Rogue lui déposa un dernier baiser sur la nuque et se força à s'éloigner de lui, sachant qu'il ne pourrait obtenir rien de plus ce soir. Il lui tourna le dos sans un mot.

Ron reprit rapidement ses esprits et rattacha son pantalon, honteux, avant de partir en courant en direction des dortoirs. Severus porta aussitôt sa main encore emplie de la semence du rouquin sur sa propre érection et se soulagea avec, en repensant aux doux gémissements de son élève.

...

Drago entra dans le dortoir silencieusement. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser un _lumos_ de peur d'être repéré et il avait oublié de demander à Weasley où se trouvait le lit d'Harry. Heureusement pour lui c'était jour de pleine lune et la chambre était baignée d'une douce lumière qui permettait de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans se cogner dans les murs.

Il approcha de chacun des lits, ouvrant les rideaux délicatement pour voir qui était à l'intérieur. Après avoir ouvert trois rideaux, il aperçu une tignasse brune emmêlée sortir de sous les draps et un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il glissa une main sous le textile et caressa les fesses, qu'il n'aurait pas crues si potelées. Le corps endormit s'éveilla doucement et il s'approcha de sa nuque pour y déposer un baiser, quand le dormeur tourna la tête et qu'il rencontra les deux yeux effrayés de Neville. Ce dernier allait se mettre à crier, mais Drago le fit taire avec l'oreiller et lui jeta un sort d'oubliette aussitôt. Il réprima une nausée en imaginant qu'il avait failli s'envoyer en l'air avec Londubat et essuya sa main contre les rideaux du lit. Burk il avait touché les fesses de cet empoté de Gryffon, il en ferait des cauchemars à coup sûr. Il grimaça et tira sur l'étoffe rouge pour dissimuler sa victime. Où se trouvait Potter, nom d'un hippogriffe en tutu ?!

Il décida de procéder autrement, pour préserver sa santé mentale. Manquait plus qu'il se tape aussi Seamus ou Ron. Il jeta un œil rapide aux vêtements étalés au pied de chaque lit, mais ne réussit pas à se rappeler ce que portait Potter aujourd'hui. Après tout ce n'était pas ses fringues qu'il avait regardées le plus. Il parcouru la pièce avec attention et remarqua une paire de lunettes sur l'une des tables de nuit près de la fenêtre. Quel con, il aurait du y penser plus tôt ! Il s'approcha du lit en se maudissant intérieurement. Il ouvrit les rideaux avec appréhension et trouva enfin son brun, délicieusement endormi, le drap à peine posé sur son corps à moitié dénudé. Merlin cette image allait vite balayer l'horrible Londubat, c'était certain. Il sourit devant ce magnifique spectacle, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Harry torse nu et il était somptueux. Il n'avait pourtant jamais eu d'attirance pour les garçons et voilà qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose, en voir beaucoup plus que ça. Il grimpa doucement sur le lit en faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller le Gryffondor. Après avoir pris soin de fermer les rideaux et de jeter un sort de silence et d'anti intrusion, il retira complètement le drap et le regarda longuement. Il hésita un instant ne sachant pas quoi faire puis posa ses lèvres sur son membre, à travers le boxer. Il commença à lécher le tissu et à le mordiller et sentit une érection commencer à naître. Satisfait, il fit glisser ses mains à l'intérieur des cuisses du Gryffon, puis les remonta sur son ventre tout en continuant de lécher cette petite bosse naissante. Harry gémit, sortant doucement de son sommeil, quand il réalisa que ce n'était pas un rêve et que quelqu'un se trouvait bel et bien entre ses cuisses. Il se releva et distingua dans l'obscurité, une chevelure blonde qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

--- Putain Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

--- Ca se voit non ? Souffla-t-il en continuant son inspection.

Harry le repoussa brutalement et Drago s'écrasa contre les rideaux devenus aussi durs qu'un mur.

--- Sors de mon lit immédiatement !

--- Tu ne peux pas te laisser faire sans rien dire ? grogna Drago énervé d'être rejeté pour la deuxième fois. Un mec veut te tailler une pipe, je ne vois pas ce que tu as à perdre dans l'histoire, surtout que excuse moi, mais tu en meurs d'envie ! Dit-il en montrant le boxer.

Harry le regarda hésitant. En effet il en avait très envie. Il devait avouer que trouver Drago dans son lit torse nu, les cheveux décoiffés, n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Non c'était même très troublant. Et puis, les dessins, plus les regards, les petits attouchements en sortant des cours, tout ça commençait à l'exciter. Il aurait pourtant eu envie de le rejeter rien que par fierté et pour l'emmerder par la même occasion, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Allez savoir pourquoi quand il se trouvait près de lui depuis hier, il se sentait bien. C'était énervant, et ces deux billes grises qui le fixaient l'agaçaient au plus haut point. Oui il allait l'envoyer chier ! …mais d'un autre côté s'il ne le laissait pas faire il devrait se soulager tout seul et franchement c'était beaucoup moins satisfaisant.

--- D'accord, vas-y, souffla-t-il énervé d'être aussi faible.

Drago sourit, heureux de sa victoire et retira doucement le boxer du brun. Il regarda le membre imposant du Gryffondor se dresser devant lui et avala difficilement. Il n'avait grand dieux jamais touché ou même approché de si près le pénis d'un autre garçon, et même si l'idée de le sucer l'excitait, il était tout de même pas mal effrayé.

--- Tu ne l'as jamais fais, je me trompe ? Soupira Harry.

--- Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas une tapette, moi !

--- Dit le mec qui s'introduit dans mon lit pour me tailler une pipe.

--- Oui bah je sais plus si j'en ai très envie là maintenant. Et puis tu me fais chier Potter !

--- Ferme-la Malefoy et laisse toi faire.

Harry se redressa et tira Drago vers lui. Après tout s'il voulait trouver satisfaction dans cette histoire il fallait que Drago se détende un peu. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa doucement, mordillant, léchant et suçotant, sa lèvre inférieure. Quand le blond laissa échapper un gémissement, il introduisit sa langue et fit glisser une main dans le boxer vert et argent. Il attrapa délicatement le membre irrigué et commença de douces caresses. Drago ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Il avait eu pas mal de conquêtes après la guerre et il se rendait compte à l'instant que le plaisir qu'il avait pu ressentir dans les bras de toutes ces filles, n'avait rien de comparable à cette bouche et à ces mains si adroites. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une jouissance aussi intense et quand il se libéra dans la main du brun, il remercia Merlin de l'avoir fait changer de bord aussi soudainement.

--- Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps, souffla Harry alors que le blond reprenait doucement ses esprits.

Drago comprit le message et regarda de nouveau le sexe de son partenaire. Bizarrement il n'avait plus peur, il voulait juste donner à Harry le même plaisir qu'il venait de lui accorder.

Il posa ses lèvres sur sa virilité avec une légère hésitation et le prit entièrement en bouche, pour entamer de délicieux va-et-vient. Harry se cambra, bougeant involontairement ses hanches pour s'enfoncer plus loin. Drago hoqueta légèrement quand le sexe du brun cogna au fond de sa gorge, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Après plusieurs sucions du même genre il continua les va-et-vient avec sa main et donna de petits coups de langue sur le gland, puis descendit mordiller doucement les bourses. Harry devenait complètement fou, le Serpentard avait beau ne jamais avoir fait ça avant, il était doué pour un débutant.

--- Je vais venir, informa Harry pour pas que Drago est une mauvaise surprise.

Celui-ci retira ses lèvres, ne se sentant pas du tout prêt pour en connaître autant du balafré et continua ses caresses en accélérant le mouvement de plus en plus. Harry se libéra dans sa main quelques secondes plus tard, dans un gémissement érotique que Drago n'oublierait pas de si tôt.

Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux, la respiration saccadée et le blond le regarda reprendre son souffle ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. Il se demandait s'il devait partir sans un mot, ou s'il devait lui avouer qu'il avait envie que cette petite soirée devienne plus régulière.

Merlin il était plus que pathétique ! Il rajusta son boxer et allait commencer à partir, quand Harry, à moitié endormi, s'adressa à lui.

--- Tu peux rester dormir si tu veux, murmura-t-il.

Drago hésita, puis se sourit à lui-même, se foutant royalement d'être en train de se transformer en midinette. Il s'installa contre le brun, la tête enfouie dans sa nuque et s'endormit rayonnant de bonheur.

.

**A suivre … **

.

Toujours un grand merci à Noweria qui me corrige, me cri des « Répétition » à tout bout de chant ^^ et me donne son avis.

.

Aurais-je l'espérance insolente d'espérer quelques petites reviews ?


	5. Chapitre 4

Comme je l'ai dit à certaines revieweuses (les revieweurs se faisant très rare ^^) Je suis vraiment ravis qu'en majorité vous appréciez le couple Ron / Severus. J'avais un peu peur qu'il ne fasse pas l'unanimité car c'est un couple assez rare (c'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquels je l'ai choisi) et que je n'avais moi-même jamais lu. Bref je me suis vraiment attaché à ce couple et il sera tout aussi présent dans l'histoire que Harry et Drago au niveau lemon et importance, (Même si HP DM Reste le couple fard hihi), donc j'espère que les plus septiques apprendrons à les aimer ou au moins les supporter ^^.

.

**Lucia :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Les relations évoluent de plus en plus … Bisous !

.

**Kaylee **: Lol oui en effet Poudlard est devenu un véritable lieu de débauche ^^ C'est quand même un peu la faute de Cupidon, mais je soupçonne tout de même que nos héros soient des pervers quoi qu'il arrive ^^ Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre légèrement plus soft, te plaira. Bises.

.

**Calimero **: Contente de te retrouver dans mes reviews (^_^). Ravis que ça continue de te plaire et j'espère que ce chapitre te donnera toujours envie de lire. Bises et merci pour ta review !

.

**Mini Lu** : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Harry prend enfin les devant, Severus continu son approche dénué de subtilité … Enfin je te laisse découvrir. Bises et encore merci.

.

**Gaëlle :** Voici la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras. En tout cas merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer et j'espère à bientôt pour connaître ton avis. Bises !

.

.

**Chapitre 4 : Toi + Moi. **(Jour 3)

.

Drago avait quitté la tour des Gryffondor avant que son brun ne se réveille. Il ne voulait pas être surprit par un lion en train de déserter le dortoir de Potter. Cependant il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de reparler de tout ça avec lui, et il ne savait pas si le survivant allait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ou pas. Il appréhendait leur future rencontre.

Il entra dans la salle commune des Serpentard, la tête encore aux pays des bisounours et tomba sur Blaise, assis dans l'un des canapés, le regard mauvais.

--- Où tu étais ? Je m'inquiétais !

Drago ne releva pas le ton froid employé par son ami. Il savait que depuis qu'il avait perdu ses parents, il était devenu sa seule famille et que de ce fait, Blaise était devenu très protecteur, voir possessif avec lui.

--- J'étais chez les Gryffons, lança Drago tout sourire en se laissant tomber sur le canapé d'à côté.

--- Toute la nuit ?

--- Oui, avec Potter.

--- Non ? Vous l'avez fait ?

--- Non, pas encore, mais on a fait d'autres choses toutes aussi divines.

Blaise regarda son blond qui était complètement ravi. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureux et il était jaloux de voir qu'Harry avait réussi là où lui avait échoué. Il l'aimait comme un frère et il aurait aimé pouvoir lui redonner le sourire comme il l'avait fait pour lui à la mort de ses parents.

--- Donc tu es vraiment devenu gay ?

--- Non, imaginer coucher avec un autre mec me dégoûte. Je pense que je suis juste accro à Potter en fait. Ouais je sais, c'est plutôt flippant à entendre.

--- En effet oui.

--- J'y peux rien ce mec m'obsède et cette bouche … humm.

--- Argh, je vais vomir.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel devant la grimace sur-jouée de son ami et lui envoya un coussin en pleine tête.

--- Il faudra que tu me donnes quelques tuyaux d'ailleurs sur les choses que les mecs aiment particulièrement.

--- Tu es sûr que tu désires qu'on ait ce genre de conversation ?

--- Oui, je ne veux pas passer pour un nul ! Un Malefoy est doué en tout ! Et je veux réussir à le rendre complètement fou de moi !

--- Bien, soupira le noir.

--- Je lui ai fait une félati …

--- Pas maintenant ! Coupa Blaise. Je viens de me réveiller et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir la nausée avant le petit dej.

--- Tu es jaloux parce que tu es seul ! Tu n'as personne en vue ?

--- Non je suis déjà sorti avec tous les Serpentard qui valaient le coup. J'attendrais la fin de l'année pour trouver mieux, ce n'est pas si mal, je me concentre sur mes cours comme ça.

--- Oui et sur ta main droite ! Et pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas une autre maison ?

--- Une autre maison ?

--- Ouais, je peux t'assurer que si tous les Gryffondor sont au moins à moitié aussi doués que Potter, tu as un aller direct pour le Nirvana.

--- Je ne m'intéresse pas à ce genre de racaille.

--- Tu as tort, j'ai croisé l'un des Weasley dans les dortoirs ce matin, et franchement, j'ai été surpris de le voir si bien monté.

--- Tu mates les Weasley maintenant ? S'inquiéta Blaise, acceptant déjà difficilement l'attirance de son ami pour le survivant.

--- Non, je dis seulement que les jumeaux valent largement un Adrian ou un Théodore, ne dis pas le contraire, s'ils n'étaient pas rouge et or tu te serais déjà jeté sur eux. Surtout sur George.

--- Ah parce que toi tu arrives à les reconnaître maintenant ?

Blaise s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son ami. Peut-être avait-il attrapé une étrange maladie qui le pousserait à se transformer en Gryffondor. D'abord il était attiré par ses créatures abjectes, puis il les désirait et ensuite il se transformerait en mec courageux, amical, plein de bons sentiments et d'attention. Burk ! Jamais il ne laisserait une chose aussi horrible arriver à son meilleur ami !

--- Oui y en à un qui a un regard beaucoup plus pervers, tu n'as pas remarqué ? Le genre, « je suis prêt à exaucer tous vos désirs les plus lubriques, sans broncher une seule seconde ».

--- Non je n'ai pas remarqué.

--- Pourtant je suis sûr que c'est le genre de mec soumis à mort, le genre que tu aimes quoi !

--- …

--- Enfin je n'essaye pas de te caser avec un Lion, je dis juste qu'il y a du potentiel dans d'autres maisons.

--- Mouais, peut-être.

Drago sourit. Il savait qu'il avait réussi à éveiller la curiosité chez son ami. Il avait raconté un grand n'importe quoi du début à la fin, mais promettez seulement à Blaise qu'il pourrait jouer les dominateurs, qu'il serait adulé et exaucé et vous obtiendrez à coup sûr tout ce que vous vouliez de lui.

...

Fred se réveilla emmitouflé dans les bras de son professeur chéri. Il ronronna de contentement et léchouilla ce cou divin qui lui était offert.

--- Salut, murmura-t-il en voyant son amant s'éveiller à son tour.

--- Salut.

Remus admira ce corps nu collé au sien. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment un être aussi parfait et aussi tendre pouvait vouloir pour amant un homme comme lui. Il caressa le dos de son élève et enfoui sa tête dans la crinière rousse pour respirer l'odeur virile et sucré du beau rouquin.

--- On n'a pas vraiment pris le temps de parler hier soir.

--- Parler de quoi ?

--- De ce qu'on est en train de faire. Tu es mon élève et si quelqu'un devait l'apprendre…

--- Je m'en fous. Je t'aime et je suis prêt à tout pour être avec toi.

--- Je ne vaux pas la peine que tu gâches ta vie et ta scolarité. Je suis vieux et je suis une bête immonde …

--- Arrête ! Gronda Fred. On a dix-huit ans de différence et alors ? Ca ne m'empêche pas de te trouver beau, courageux, intelligent et carrément sexy.

Il caressa du bout des doigts les cicatrices sur son visage et lui sourit tendrement.

--- J'aime tout en toi, murmura-t-il. Même ton côté poilu et bestial, alors ne me dis pas que je gâche ma vie à tes côtés, quand c'est seulement près de toi que je me sens aussi vivant.

Remus sentit son cœur tambouriner violemment, on ne lui avait jamais dit de si belles choses. Pouvait-il vraiment espérer être aimé pour ce qu'il était ? Fred pouvait-il réellement ne pas être répugné par son côté loup-garou, son côté sombre et assassin ?

--- Tu m'aimes ? demanda Fred timidement.

--- Bien sûr ! Oui, je t'aime comme un fou.

Le visage de Fred s'illumina et tout en embrassant son amour il lui murmura un « je t'aime moi aussi ».

...

Ron n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et affichait un regard effrayé et dégouté depuis la veille. Harry s'était inquiété et lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas et il avait seulement répété une bonne dizaine de fois « un horrible cauchemar ».

Le rouquin savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, que ce qui s'était passé dans les cachots avait réellement eut lieu, mais il essayait de se convaincre vainement que ce n'était qu'un stupide rêve. Il avait tellement honte d'avoir aimé cette main posée sur lui et il était tellement dégouté de vouloir encore la sentir sur sa peau. Il débloquait complètement. Imaginer son professeur nu lui donnait envie de vomir, mais imaginer la main fine du potioniste s'introduire de nouveau dans son pantalon l'excitait au plus haut point.

Il était effrayé à l'idée de se retrouver de nouveau face à son professeur et c'est avec la peur au ventre qu'il se rendit à son cours de potion. Quand il entra dans la salle, ses yeux se posèrent d'eux-mêmes sur la bibliothèque et il déglutit en revoyant la scène se rejouer dans sa tête. Il chassa immédiatement ce souvenir et s'installa à sa place sans prêter attention à Rogue, qui le dévorait du regard.

Le cours commença et il ne leva pas le nez de son bouquin une seule fois. Il ne voulait pas rencontrer le regard de son professeur, ni apercevoir ses doigts longs et fins, il voulait seulement que tout ça se termine le plus vite possible.

Rogue le fixait intensément tout en déblatérant les consignes à suivre pour la préparation d'une potion de rétrécissement. Depuis le début de la matinée il l'observait, essayant de capter ses pensées. Heureusement pour lui, le rouquin était une quiche en occlumencie et il ressentait parfaitement les sentiments contradictoires qui se disputaient en lui. Ron avait aimé, peut importe les autres sensations qu'il éprouvait, il avait aimé et ceci représentait un feu vert pour le potioniste qui ne désirait qu'une seule chose, sentir sa douce peau contre la sienne une nouvelle fois.

Ron était en train de gribouiller sur un parchemin les consignes de Rogue, quand sa vision se troubla et qu'il sentit une intrusion dans sa tête. Il se retrouva dans la même salle, mais complètement nu et allongé sur l'une des tables de cours. Severus faisait courir ses mains sur son corps, brûlant sa peau de désir. Le rouquin ne pouvait plus bouger, il était comme cloué à la table et de toute façon l'idée de s'échapper ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit.

--- Reste tranquille, je ne te ferais aucun mal, souffla Rogue d'une voix rauque, en posant ses lèvres sur le bas ventre du rouquin.

--- Professeur … Je …

Ron regarda son professeur descendre de plus en plus bas et finir par prendre son sexe en bouche. Il se cambra sous la décharge de plaisir qui venait de se répandre dans les moindre recoins de son être, les joues rougies d'embarras et d'excitation. Comment une bouche si acerbe parfois, pouvait-elle prodiguer la plus douce des tortures en cet instant ? Il mordit sa main pour étouffer les gémissements qui voulaient sortir d'entre ses lèvres par tous les moyens et n'y pouvant plus, il se laissa aller, dirigeant sa main plus bas, dans les cheveux bruns de son tortionnaire. Il fut surpris de les trouver si doux et les caressa doucement, tout en appuyant par moment plus rudement pour en réclamer plus. Rogue accéléra ses mouvements de va-et-vient, utilisant ses mains pour faire grimper le plaisir et Ron se libéra rapidement dans la bouche de son professeur.

Severus avala la douce semence de son élève et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la mâchoire, avant de se pencher à son oreille pour lui murmurer doucement. « Rejoins-moi ici, à 22h00 ».

L'image se voila et Ron se retrouva de nouveau dans la salle de classe, entouré de nombreux élèves. Il était rouge d'excitation et son pantalon était trempé de sa délivrance. Il n'en revenait pas, il avait joui devant tout le monde, seulement avec un rêve éveillé et sans avoir besoin de se toucher. Il releva la tête, honteux, et rencontra le regard brulant de son professeur. Celui-ci avait utilisé la legimencie pour s'introduire dans sa tête et lui montrer ce qu'il désirait, comme Voldemort l'avait fait pour montrer à Harry qu'il détenait Sirius au ministère. Cette sensation avait été étrange et apparemment personne n'avait remarqué son moment d'absence. Il attrapa sa baguette et jeta discrètement un sort de propreté sur son pantalon, les joues rouges de honte. Pourquoi cette chauve-souris s'acharnait-elle autant sur lui ? Il n'avait rien demandé et il n'avait grand dieux jamais espéré se faire voler sa virginité par ce bâtard graisseux. Mais ça avait été si … Non !

Quand la fin du cours sonna, il attrapa son manuel et sortit de la salle à toute vitesse. Il fallait qu'il s'envoie en l'air avec une fille et vite !

...

Blaise avait passé l'heure de potion à jauger du regard le rouquin pervers qui se retournait sans cesse vers lui. Il devait admettre qu'il était pas mal. Ses beaux yeux bleu donnaient inévitablement l'envie de s'y noyer, son petit cul ferme était un appel à la luxure et sa peau laiteuse parsemée de tâches de rousseur donnait envie d'y poser ses lèvres et d'y goûter. Ouais, le grand rouquin était plutôt séduisant, il fallait l'admettre. Cependant même si le physique était un critère important, ce qui lui plaisait vraiment dans une relation, c'était le dévouement de son esclave sexuel, avoir le pouvoir et une emprise totale sur lui. Et est-ce qu'un rouge et or, pouvait vraiment rassembler ces qualités ? Il en doutait. Cependant il attrapa quand même un morceau de parchemin et envoya au rouquin un rendez-vous pour le soir même, tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Drago avait réussi à éveiller sa curiosité ce matin et il voulait voir ce que pouvait valoir ce Weasley. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il devenait aussi fêlé que son meilleur ami, mais après tout, Draco affichait un sourire lumineux depuis la nuit passée alors pourquoi pas, manger du lion au moins une fois ? Et puis il fallait l'admettre Drago avait raison, sa fidèle main droite était un peu trop active ces derniers temps.

...

Drago suivit Harry dans les couloirs. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il sache ce que le brun pensait de la nuit dernière. Ne pas savoir le rendait complètement fou. Il avait essayé de lire quelques choses dans les yeux du balafré à chaque fois qu'il l'avait croisé, mais celui-ci était resté imperturbable et l'avait fixé de façon neutre, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Drago aurait peut-être dû en rester là, histoire de garder sa fierté intacte, mais il ne pouvait pas, tout son être réclamait cet idiot de gryffon.

Harry tourna dans un couloir et Drago le perdit de vue. Il était encore là il y a quelques secondes, mais le couloir était presque vide. Il aperçu Weasley collé contre un mur en train d'engloutir la bouche de Brown et un Serdaigle de première année qui matait le spectacle en prenant des notes. Toujours très studieux dans n'importe quelle situation ces piafs ! Mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace du brun. Eh merde ! Il soupira tout en continuant son chemin et sentit une main le tirer dans un vieux placard à balais.

--- Pourquoi tu me suis ? demanda le brun, le visage collé à quelques centimètres du blond troublé.

--- Je voulais te parler.

--- Vas y je t'écoute.

Drago fixait cette fine bouche si alléchante sans trop savoir quoi dire. Il avait complètement oublié comment il s'appelait à cet instant et il désirait plus qu'une chose, goûter à ses lèvres.

--- Tu es sûr que c'est parler que tu voulais ? S'amusa Harry en se collant un peu plus contre le blond.

--- Je … oui. Pour hier soir …

La bouche du Gryffondor se posa dans son cou et la fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un gémissement.

--- Putain Potter, laisse-moi finir ma phrase. Je ne suis pas ta bête de sexe.

Harry se détacha amusé et le fixa intensément.

--- Dans ce cas je suppose que tu vas me dire qu'hier soir était une grosse erreur et que tu ne veux plus jamais recommencer ?

--- Pas exactement, non, marmonna Drago énervé par le petit sourire triomphant du brun. Je voudrais qu'on recommence.

Drago avait baissé les yeux en prononçant cette demande et Harry était étonné de le voir presque timide. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un tout autre Drago en face de lui et c'était amusant. Après tout le blondinet était vraiment bel homme et très bien foutu, et il devait admettre qu'hier soir avait été plus qu'agréable. Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer une nouvelle nuit ? Cela n'engageait à rien, juste à passer une nuit de luxure et de plaisir. De toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, dès qu'il se trouvait un peu trop loin de lui, il ressentait un manque, comme s'il n'était pas complet.

--- Bien, ce soir minuit devant la salle sur demande.

Harry n'attendit même pas la réponse et quitta le petit placard laissant le Serpentard seul et furieux. Il n'aimait pas du tout le comportement suffisant du Gryffondor. Normalement c'était lui qui avait toujours le dernier mot ! Ce soir ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, il allait faire plier le survivant sous sa grandeur !

Harry sortit du placard, content de lui. Après tout le Serpentard l'avait allumé comme un fou pendant deux jours. A lui maintenant de prendre les commandes et de se venger un peu !

.

**A suivre …**

.

**PS** : Le passage où Severus utilise la Legimencie pour s'occuper de mini Ron, m'a été inspiré par l'une des fics de ma très chère Béta Noweria. D'ailleurs si vous ne connaissez pas encore ses fics je vous invite à y faire un tour, elles sont vraiment drôles et … chaudes ^^ Allez voir dans mes favoris si ça vous intéresse elle y est très présente. Voilà ;) (Non Noweria ça ne compte pas comme des compliments, juste une simple indication ^^)

.

**PS 2** : Je ne l'avais pas dit au début pour voir si certain s'en apercevrait (mais je suis bien consciente qu'on ne s'attarde pas sur les titres^^) , mais chaque titre de chapitres est une chanson. J'ai essayé de trouver des chansons avec un texte qui colle plus ou moins avec le chapitre au niveau des paroles (et pas spécialement niveau musique) Bref pour ceux que ça pourrait intéresser voici les différentes chansons.

**Prologue :** Cupidon s'en fout : _George Brassens_.

**Chapitre 1** : L'amour naissant : _Mylène Farmer_.

**Chapitre 2** : La déclaration d'amour : _France Gall_

**Chapitre 3** : J'ai envie de toi : _Pierre Bachelet. _

**Chapitre 4** : Toi + Moi : _Gregory._

_._

Bises à tous et j'espère à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !


	6. Chapitre 5

Voilà le chapitre 5 beaucoup plus long que les autres, pour savourer comme il se doit les retrouvailles nocturnes de nos petits couples ^^

Bonne lecture et merci à tous pour vos superbes reviews qui me font voyager sur un petit nuage (bientôt je pourrais même y rencontrer Cupidon qui sait ?!)

.

**Kaylee **: Oui ils sont mimi tous les deux ensemble ^^ En effet Severus et sa drague barbaresque digne d'un homme de Cro-Magnon. Je te donne un coup de massue sur la tête et je t'emmène dans ma grotte pour copuler xD Mais bon j'ai pas l'impression que Ron s'en plaigne, même s'il fait genre ^^ Bises et merci pour ta review (^_^)

.

.

**Chapitre 5 : Nuit.** Le soleil se couche … et tu me touches.

.

Ron tournait en rond devant la lourde porte des cachots, tout en s'insultant mentalement. Il était bientôt minuit, Rogue ne devait surement plus être là depuis longtemps et il se demandait pourquoi ses jambes l'avaient traîné jusqu'ici et que son cœur se serrait de remords en pensant à ce qu'il avait raté.

Il était bon à envoyer à Sainte Mangouste il n'y avait aucun doute. Comment mini-Ron pouvait-il se réjouir à l'idée que le bâtard graisseux pose ses mains ou sa bouche sur lui ?

Ce traitre ! Il avait enfin accepté les avances incessantes de Lavande ce soir, pour se rassurer, pour se prouver que c'étaient bien les filles qui l'excitait, mais le locataire de son caleçon _(1) _avait choisi le moment fatidique pour prendre des vacances. Il l'avait abandonné, il avait quitté le navire sans prévenir et il s'était retrouvé plus seul que jamais à cet instant. Lavande s'était bien entendu vexée et il était resté comme un con, dans la salle de bain des préfets, son haricot sans vie. Il avait alors pensé à la scène qui s'était déroulée dans sa tête pendant le cours de potion, à l'intensité du plaisir qui l'avait envahi, et oh miracle mini-Ron avait ressuscité en moins d'une seconde. Il était perdu ! Ce satané serpent avait dû lui faire avaler une potion sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, quelque chose, un truc pour qu'il bande seulement en le voyant, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Rogue était la dernière personne avec qui il voulait coucher, même si son entrejambe disait le contraire.

--- Tu vas te décider à entrer ?

Ron se figea en entendant la voix de son professeur et un frisson lui parcouru le corps, faisant battre son cœur plus rapidement. Il était là, il l'avait attendu pendant tout ce temps. Il poussa la porte, la main tremblante, et se retrouva face au potioniste.

--- Tu es en retard, murmura Severus l'intonation de sa voix chargée de désir.

--- Oui je …

--- Je suis vexé que tu aies cru une seule seconde que cette pimbêche pourrait te donner plus de plaisir que moi.

Ron se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, le souffle de son professeur se mélangeant au sien. Il fixa la bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne, légèrement apeuré. S'il était vrai qu'il désirait la voir se poser de nouveau entre ses jambes, l'embrasser l'effrayait au plus haut point.

Severus se rapprocha encore plus près, collant son érection contre celle de son élève et ce dernier hoqueta de surprise.

Merlin, elle était énorme ! Non il ne voulait pas en voir davantage, il savait comment tout ça se terminerait, cette chose immonde collée contre lui voudrait bientôt le posséder et il ne pourrait plus jamais marcher droit, ni même poser ses fesses sur une chaise. Il avait bien vu comment Seamus souffrait après une nuit avec Harry et pourtant son ami devait sans aucun doute être plus doux que l'homme des cavernes collé à lui. Alors non, il ne voulait surement pas subir cette torture. Tant pis pour mini-Ron, il y avait des limites à respecter tout de même !

Il allait se dégager et s'enfuir en courant, mais la main de son professeur qui venait de se glisser dans son pantalon le fit changer d'avis. C'était si bon …

Severus posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et contre toute attente elles étaient douces, mutines et gourmandes. Il se prit à aimer leurs caresses et la vivacité de cette langue qui dansait avec la sienne. Oui, Rogue embrassait comme un dieu ! C'était le monde à l'envers ! Tout ce qu'il croyait se révélait erroné et il voulait que cette bouche reste à jamais collée à la sienne et que ces doigts ne quittent jamais son sexe.

Severus attrapa sa main tremblante et la posa sur la bosse de son pantalon. Ron écarquilla les yeux en grand, contractant ses muscles d'appréhension. Il regarda son professeur effrayé, mais le désir qui reflétait dans ses deux orbes noires l'encouragea. Il caressa le tissu timidement, arrachant au potioniste une multitude de gémissements, et prenant un peu d'assurance, accentua les pressions avec la paume de sa main, pour faire monter le plaisir. Il devait admettre que son professeur était plutôt séduisant les yeux mi-clos et la bouche entrouverte, non, il était carrément excitant même.

Le Serpentard ne put se retenir davantage. Il glissa une main dans le dos de son élève et transplana dans sa chambre.

Ron regarda le grand lit, apeuré, tandis que Severus commençait à le déshabiller. Sa chemise s'envola à l'autre bout de la chambre et très vite son pantalon et son caleçon les rejoignirent. Il se retrouva nu, gêné et tremblant. Rogue alluma aussitôt la cheminée d'un coup de baguette et commença à se dénuder sous le regard de son élève, qui constata avec surprise la musculature impressionnante du brun. Son torse était bien dessiné, parsemé de nombreuses cicatrices et d'une pâleur envoutante. Il commença à retirer son pantalon et le rouquin serra les fesses. Merlin cette chose ne rentrerait jamais, c'était impossible ! Il avala difficilement, le teint rougit d'excitation ayant viré au blanc cadavérique. Il était trop tard pour reculer, Severus était plus qu'excité et ne le laisserait surement pas partir après l'avoir chauffé autant. Il était perdu ! Adieu Harry, Maman, papa, Hermione … je m'en vais vers une mort certaine. Je vous aimais !

Il se contracta nerveusement quand Rogue le pris dans ses bras de nouveau, et ce dernier l'embrassa doucement, avant d'approcher ses lèvres près de son oreille.

--- Je ne te prendrais pas ce soir, susurra-t-il. Alors détends-toi.

Ron souffla de soulagement et se laissa coucher sur le lit. Bizarrement il avait confiance en lui. Ca ne s'expliquait pas, c'était comme cette étrange envie d'être près de lui sans arrêt. Severus le rejoignit et colla leur deux érections l'une contre l'autre tout en dévorant le cou blanc parsemé de tâches de rousseur qui lui était offert. Il empoigna leurs deux membres réunis et commença une série de va-et-vient.

Ron laissa courir ses mains sur le torse de son amant et s'étonna même de les retrouver quelques secondes plus tard sur les fesses fermes du Serpentard. Il n'était plus du tout maître de ses gestes, de son corps ou encore de sa voix. La tête complètement vide, il était possédé par un désir insatiable. Il en voulait toujours plus, plus vite, plus fort … et il se libéra dans un cri puissant, collé contre la bouche de son professeur.

La respiration saccadée et la vision voilée, il posa son front contre le torse de son amant, épuisé. Une guerre infernale s'était livrée entre sa conscience et son corps et il était fatigué de cette lutte acharnée. Son corps avait fini par l'emporter et sa tête rendait les armes désormais.

Severus lança un sort de propreté sur leur deux corps entrelacés et sur les draps, puis déposa un baiser sur la tête du rouquin.

--- Dors, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

...

George était assis devant l'une des fenêtres de la tour d'astronomie et regardait la lune et les étoiles se refléter sur le lac, créant un spectacle somptueux. Il aimait cet endroit et était ravi que son Serpentard préféré lui ait donné rendez-vous ici. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'avait son beau noir en tête. Le mot qu'il avait reçu en cours de potion stipulait juste le lieu et l'heure, rien de plus, mais il se doutait que Malefoy devait y être pour quelque chose.

Il entendit des pas s'avancer vers lui et se retourna, un magnifique sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. Blaise était là, à quelques centimètres de lui, vêtu d'un simple jean et d'un tee-shirt blanc, mais il était magnifique et une délicieuse odeur de réglisse et de cèdre émanait de sa peau.

--- Tu sens divinement bon, murmura le rouquin le regard brûlant.

--- Merci.

Blaise s'installa à côté du Gryffondor, le visage impassible et le regard inquisiteur. Il observait minutieusement le rouquin dans tout son ensemble. Ses vêtements, il n'était pas trop mal fringué, simple mais plutôt chic. Ses cheveux, pas vraiment peignés, mais ça lui donnait un côté sauvage plutôt plaisant. Et pour terminer il se perdit dans son regard bleu sombre, semblable à une mer déchainée.

--- Mon allure te convient ? S'amusa George.

--- Disons que ça fera l'affaire.

--- J'en suis ravi.

--- Alors pourquoi tu es venu à mon rendez-vous sans même savoir ce que je te voulais ?

--- Quand un mec aussi séduisant me donne un rendez-vous, je cours, peu importe ce qu'il veut. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

--- Je n'en suis pas sûr. Peut-être toi, faut voir.

--- Je dois passer un test c'est ça ?

--- En quelque sorte, oui.

--- Vas-y, je suis prêt.

--- Qu'est-ce que tu espérais de ce rendez-vous exactement ?

--- Apprendre à te connaître, te faire devenir complètement accro à moi et peut-être t'embrasser aussi. Ouais, que le final vaille la peine tout de même.

--- Me connaître ? Vraiment ?

--- Oui. C'est ce qu'on fait avant de sortir avec quelqu'un, non ?

Blaise tiqua au mot « sortir ». Weasley voulait vraiment avoir une vraie relation avec lui ? Quelque chose de sincère et de durable ?

Waw c'était nouveau pour lui, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, personne ne lui avait jamais demandé de sortir avec lui, et lui-même n'y avait jamais pensé. Avoir toujours le même partenaire était vraiment barbant à la longue et puis le sexe était bien moins compliqué que les sentiments.

--- Bien, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux connaître de moi ?

--- Tout. Quel est ton parfum de glace préféré ? Est-ce que tu es slip ou boxer ? Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites faire plus tard ? Tu préfères être au-dessus ou en dessous ? Es-tu déjà tombé amoureux ? Est-ce que …

--- Stop ! Laisse-moi le temps de répondre.

George sourit et reposa sa tête contre la vitre. Il était tellement pressé de connaître Blaise dans les moindres détails qu'il avait du mal à contenir son excitation.

--- Je t'écoute, souffla-t-il.

--- Alors voyons si je me rappelle. Chocolat. Boxer et j'espère que toi aussi. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, l'avenir me fait peur et je bloque complètement dès que j'essaye d'y penser. Au-dessus. Et heu… c'était quoi la dernière question ?

--- Es-tu déjà tombé amoureux ?

--- Ah oui. Non, jamais. L'amour est un sentiment futile non ? C'est quoi après tout ? Le cerveau qui produit des hormones et nous donne la sensation d'être amoureux et heureux. C'est factice tout ça.

--- Waw, tu as une vision de l'amour très sombre. L'amour c'est l'espoir, c'est les petits papillons qui nous chatouilles les entrailles, c'est l'envie de se lever chaque matin pour être avec la personne que l'on aime, c'est le sexe, l'extase, c'est … c'est la vie tout simplement.

--- Tu as déjà été amoureux ?

--- Oui, une fois.

---…

---…

--- Bien à toi. Réponses aux mêmes questions.

--- Nougat. Boxer. Continuer à m'occuper de Weasley Farces pour sorciers facétieux et ouvrir des filiales dans le monde entier, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on a décidé de revenir à Poudlard et de passer notre diplôme avec Fred. Certains pays sont très pointilleux. Et … dessus.

--- Dessus ? Ça ne pourra pas marcher !

--- Pourquoi ? On peut très bien alterner.

--- Non ce n'est pas possible tu es un dominant, ça ne marchera pas. J'aime garder le contrôle des choses et avoir le pouvoir total sur mon partenaire.

--- Si tu veux tout contrôler, le meilleur moyen, c'est de te contenter des travaux manuels.

--- Où de trouver un partenaire complètement soumis !

--- Mon dieu que ça doit être chiant de toujours être maître de la situation en toutes circonstances. Il faut parfois lâcher prise, se laisser surprendre par l'inédit, l'imprévu. Alors si tu veux une poupée qui obéit aux moindre de tes caprices je ne suis en effet pas du tout ce qu'il te faut, mais si c'est l'extase et la découverte que tu recherches, je peux t'assurer qu'avec moi tu ne t'ennuieras pas une seconde.

George termina sa phrase sur la bouche du Serpentard et celui-ci se laissa faire sans protester. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne réagissait pas d'ailleurs. Le rouquin avait réussi à piquer sa curiosité encore une fois, à éveiller son envie d'aventure, de nouveauté et il avait aimé parler avec lui, il s'était sentit à l'aise et il savait qu'il pouvait être lui-même avec le Gryffondor.

Il attrapa la nuque laiteuse pour approfondir le baiser et glissa une main dans son dos. Pour la première fois il avait envie de prendre son temps, de procéder étape par étape. Weasley avait une description merveilleuse de l'amour et il voulait essayer de se donner une chance de ressentir tous ses sentiments et toutes ses sensations dont-il lui avait parlé. Peut-être qu'avec lui il y arriverait, en tout cas c'est la sensation que lui donnait le Gryffon.

...

Harry était adossé au mur de la salle sur demande, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il avait beau vouloir jouer le mec détaché et sûr de lui, il était nerveux. Même s'il essayait de se convaincre du contraire, c'était bien un premier rendez-vous avec Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de donner un rendez-vous à son pire ennemi franchement ? Il avait décidé de faire comme si la nuit qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux ne s'était pas déroulée, comme si ce n'était qu'un moment comme un autre, mais à l'instant où il avait croisé le regard enflammé du blond, toute sa volonté s'était envolée et il n'avait désiré qu'une seule chose, le serrer dans ses bras. C'était étrange, parce que malgré cette envie d'être près de lui, il désirait toujours lui envoyer son poing dans la figure par moment. Mais il fallait l'admettre, le Malefoy qui était venu se glisser dans son lit l'autre soir n'était pas du tout le même que celui qui lui avait pourri six années de scolarité. Non, c'était un Malefoy plutôt tendre, entreprenant et un peu timide par moment. Il aimait assez sa nouvelle personnalité il devait bien l'avouer.

--- Potter !

Harry leva les yeux et rencontra les deux billes argent, brulantes de désir. Drago n'avait pas écorché son nom comme il le faisait d'habitude, mais l'avait murmuré doucement, comme une caresse qui promettait mille merveilles.

--- Malefoy, répondit tout aussi sensuellement Harry.

Ils ne dirent rien de plus et une porte apparu aussitôt entre eux deux. Drago entra le premier et lança un regard courroucé au Gryffondor.

--- Juste un lit ? Tu n'aurais pas pu avoir un peu plus d'imagination pour le décor ?

--- Y a que le lit qui nous intéresse, non ?

Drago grimaça, mais ne répondit pas. Il était stupide de se formaliser pour ça, il le savait, mais il aurait aimé un peu plus de romantisme. Un endroit chaleureux, avec des chandelles éparpillées un peu partout, un lit à baldaquin vert, non pas aux couleurs de Serpentard, mais d'un vert émeraude semblable aux yeux de son amant et un canapé près de la cheminée qui crépiterait doucement. Un endroit qu'on ne voudrait plus jamais quitter.

La pièce se transforma peu à peu et Drago retrouva devant lui la réplique exacte de ses pensées. Il rougit légèrement en croisant le regard interrogateur de Harry, il n'avait pas du tout envie de passer pour le mec ultra fleur bleue.

--- Je ne te savais pas si romantique, railla Harry en commençant à retirer sa chemise.

--- Il me faut un minimum d'ambiance moi, grogna le blond.

Drago regarda Harry qui se déshabillait. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de romantique dans tout ça. Le brun retirait ses vêtements, allait se coucher sur le lit, s'envoyer en l'air et repartir comme il était venu. C'était lui qui avait voulu ça après tout, mais il pensait que ça se passerait autrement. L'autre soir quand Harry l'avait embrassé et touché, il s'était sentit tellement important, mais il n'était rien qu'un objet sexuel pour le Gryffondor, même pas un sexfriend, ils n'étaient pas amis. Juste un moyen comme un autre de se soulager. Il soupira et commença à se déshabiller lui aussi, se maudissant d'être si Poufsouffle. Il s'était promit de prendre les choses en mains et d'avoir le dessus sur Potter, mais dès qu'il était près de lui il perdait tous ses moyens, il devenait faible et ça l'énervait. Il martyrisait l'un de ses boutons quand deux mains se posèrent sur les siennes. Il leva la tête, surpris et se noya dans deux émeraudes étincelantes.

--- Laisse-moi faire, murmura Harry en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il dégrafa la chemise et la fit glisser le long de ses épaules pour la laisser s'échouer au sol. Il fit courir ses mains sur son torse blanc, caressa doucement ses tétons et s'attaqua ensuite à son pantalon. Drago sentit son dernier vêtement s'écraser sur la moquette, alors qu'une bouche suçotait sa langue et ses lèvres avec passion. Il se laissa guider vers le lit et s'assit sur le rebord.

Harry délaissa les douces lèvres du blond pour les poser sur son cou. Il lécha cette peau tendre au léger goût de vanille et descendit s'occuper des deux petits boutons roses durcis de plaisir. Il les mordilla doucement, arrachant quelques cris à son amant et les abandonna ensuite pour s'occuper de quelque chose de plus imposant. Il prit le sexe de son amant en bouche et commença de longs et lents va-et-vient, tout en caressant de ses mains ses bourses et ses fesses. Drago se cambra sous la décharge de plaisir. Harry était doué, beaucoup trop doué pour sa santé mentale. Il écarta les cuisses à la recherche de plus de plaisir, mais le Gryffondor quitta son entrejambe et Drago lui lança un regard noir. Il voulait sa mort ou quoi ?

Harry gloussa et l'entraîna au milieu du lit. Il déposa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes et colla son bassin au sien, faisant se rencontrer leurs deux érections. Drago gémit de ce contact érotique et donna des coups de reins pour se frotter contre lui.

Le Gryffondor sourit devant cette impatience et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres pour ne pas contenter le Serpentard. Il enlaça ses doigts aux siens et plaqua ses mains contre le matelas pour l'empêcher de bouger.

--- Putain Potter tu attends quoi ? S'énerva Drago, frustré.

--- On a toute la nuit devant nous, souffla Harry. Laisse-toi faire et arrête de gigoter.

Drago essaya de prendre son mal en patience, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait envie de beaucoup plus.

Harry mordilla le cou de son amant tout en frottant doucement son sexe contre le sien. Cette délicieuse torture le rendait fou lui aussi, mais il voulait faire durer le plaisir au maximum, faire de ce moment quelque chose d'extraordinaire et d'inoubliable. Il lâcha lentement les mains du blond et se dirigea vers ses fesses. Il glissa un doigt dans la fente, procurant quelques divins frissons au Serpentard, puis caressa le petit anneau de chaire.

Drago se mordit la lèvre, cette nouvelle sensation était enivrante. Il regarda son brun se pencher sur la table de nuit pour attraper un petit flacon tout juste apparu et commença à reprendre ses esprits et comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Harry et recula contre le dossier du lit.

--- Non ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! C'est toi qui devais être en dessous, pas moi !

--- Ah oui, et qui avait décidé ça ?

--- Moi !

--- Bah voyons.

Harry rampa jusqu'à lui et posa les mains contre le mur, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Même s'il était habitué à être un dominant avec la plupart de ses partenaires, être le soumis ne le dérangeait pas, mais il avait vraiment envie de posséder Drago entièrement, de le faire sien et de voir se visage arrogant et froid exprimer l'extase.

--- Je peux te promettre que tu vas ressentir un plaisir mille fois plus intense que tout ce que tu peux imaginer.

--- Ah ouais et pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui te prendrais dans ce cas ? Je ne veux surtout pas jouer les égoïstes, grogna Drago.

--- Tu pourras me prendre autant de fois que tu le veux après si tu le désires, mais laisse-moi faire, je t'en prie. Si tu n'aimes pas j'arrête tout.

--- …

--- Je veux t'entendre crier mon nom encore et encore, souffla Harry à son oreille, avant d'y insérer sa langue.

Drago réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il devait mettre sa fierté de côté pour vivre un moment inoubliable, pour être avec Harry, pour le sentir près de lui. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il était tombé amoureux du Gryffondor, soudainement certes, mais c'était arrivé, et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher maintenant.

--- D'accord, gémit-il alors qu'une main caressait l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Harry l'embrassa tendrement, ravi, et versa du lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Il remonta les cuisses de son amant divinement ouvertes face à lui et introduit un doigt le plus doucement possible. Drago se contracta légèrement. L'intrusion n'était pas douloureuse, mais étrange. Harry commença quelques va-et-vient sur son pénis et lui demanda de se détendre. Le blond obtempéra et ressentit très vite du plaisir dans cette intrusion qui frôlait sa prostate. Un deuxième doigt entra à l'intérieur tout aussi délicatement et Drago dû avouer que ce n'était pas si mauvais, même vraiment bon, mais il était encore loin de l'extase totale que le brun lui avait promise. Harry abandonna quelques minutes ce petit anneau de chaire et après avoir enduit son sexe de lubrifiant, il l'approcha doucement de l'entrée. Drago devina le gland mouillé du Gryffon se coller à ses fesses et ondula du bassin pour l'encourager à entrer. Harry n'attendit pas plus longtemps et commença à le pénétrer délicatement. Le Serpentard sentit ses entrailles s'écarteler et envahi par la douleur il mordit la lèvre de son amant, faisant s'écouler un mince filet de sang. Harry passa rapidement sa langue sur la blessure, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention. Il était concentré sur le blond et le reste était insignifiant pour le moment.

--- Détends-toi, murmura-t-il en massant sa virilité plus rapidement.

--- Facile à dire, souffla méchamment le Serpentard.

Drago ferma les yeux et tenta de se laisser transporter par le plaisir que lui procuraient les va-et-vient sur sa verge. Très vite la douleur commença à disparaître et il put se détendre. Harry commença à bouger doucement pour qu'il s'habitue et quand le magnifique visage du Serpentard fut totalement ravagé par le plaisir il commença à onduler. Ses coups de reins furent d'abord délicats, puis submergé par le désir intenable, il accéléra la cadence et percuta sa prostate plus durement.

Drago cria sous la puissance de ce coup de butoir et l'extase qui s'en suivit. La jouissance était indescriptible. Potter ne lui avait pas menti, c'était mille fois plus intense et plus jouissif que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir auparavant. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier un irrésistible « Harry » à chaque nouveau coup de reins et se rependit rapidement entre leurs deux corps emboîtés, suivi par l'éjaculation du survivant.

.

Harry lécha une goutte de sperme échouée sur le torse de son amant et commença à se détacher de lui. Celui-ci s'accrocha à sa nuque ne voulant pas qu'il s'éloigne déjà.

--- Encore, murmura-t-il.

Harry le regarda tendrement et lui déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres.

--- Pas ce soir, souffla-t-il.

Drago sentit son cœur se serrer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte comme si ce moment était insignifiant. Après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre tous les deux, il ne voulait pas se séparer de lui comme si de rien était. Putain mais pourquoi il virait Poufsouffle ?!

Harry attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort de nettoyage sur eux et sur les draps. Il s'étira longuement et se tourna vers le blond.

--- Ca va ? S'inquiéta-t-il en voyant les yeux brillants du Serpentard.

--- Oui.

--- Tu es sûr ? Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ?

--- Non, c'est bon.

Drago baissa les yeux, attendant que le gryffon quitte la pièce pour pouvoir s'écrouler sur le lit et pleurer.

--- Tant mieux alors. Je te préviens tout de suite, je ne veux pas être réveillé avant neuf heures, informa-t-il en se glissant dans les draps.

Le Serpentard releva la tête et son visage s'illumina. Cette nuit représentait donc plus pour Potter que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il se glissa dans les draps à ses côtés et soupira de contentement. Harry passa alors un bras autour de sa taille et embrassa son épaule.

--- Bonne nuit.

...

Remus regardait son tendre rouquin en train de dormir, tout en caressant sa crinière rouge feu. Il se demandait s'il s'était déjà sentit aussi vivant et aussi heureux qu'en cet instant. Il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé, lui, le loup-garou immonde, dormait dans le même lit qu'un ange, un ange fourbe certes, mais le plus séduisant et c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Il se rappelait encore parfaitement le jour où il était tombé amoureux de lui. C'était il y a un an. Alors qu'Harry était à la recherche des Horcruxes et que Voldemort venait de prendre le pouvoir, Fred et George avaient créé une radio clandestine « Potterveille ». Celle-ci leur permettait de parler de la vraie actualité et de rendre hommage à ceux que le mage tuait et piétinait sans remords. Alors qu'ils faisaient un roulement tous les jours, il s'était retrouvé toute une nuit avec Fred et pour la première fois ils avaient vraiment discuté. De tout et de rien, il avait ri, pleuré, s'étaient confiés. Alors qu'à ce moment il était difficile de savoir comment se terminerait cette guerre et s'ils seraient encore en vie le lendemain, il avait retrouvé un peu d'espoir et de joie de vivre auprès du rouquin. Il s'était rendu compte que son cœur s'animait dès que ses yeux se posaient sur lui. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il croyait ressentir pour Nymphadora. C'était beaucoup plus fort. Plus il le voyait, plus ses sentiments grandissaient et son désir se décuplait. C'était devenu douloureux d'être en présence du rouquin sans pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser. Mais aujourd'hui il avait enfin la chance de vivre cet amour et d'être aimé en retour et il ne la laisserait jamais s'échapper.

...

Cupidon, tranquillement installé sur son nuage, observait ses protégés, un magnifique teint rouge sur le visage. Dumbledore allait probablement le tuer. Trois des couples qu'il avait créé avait largement outrepassé ce qu'il avait imaginé. Comment un être pur et virginal aurait pu imaginer autant de luxure, de gémissements, de jouissances et de délivrances ? Il savait que les humains avaient une façon curieuse de prouver leur amour, mais là c'en était trop pour ses chastes pensées.

Pour Rémus et Fred, ce n'était pas très surprenant qu'ils brûlent autant les étapes, étant donné que le professeur était amoureux de son élève depuis plus d'un an, mais pour les deux autres c'était effrayant. Il venait de constater que plus la haine était présente entre eux, plus les choses allaient dangereusement vite. Dans un sens ce n'était pas vraiment étrange, la haine et l'amour étaient cousins, mais tout de même, il s'inquiétait grandement du chaos que tout ceci créerait quand le charme serait rompu.

Il devrait probablement rendre son arc et ses flèches, et il deviendrait la risée de tous les anges confondus. Cupidon serait synonyme d'échec et on lui couperait peut-être même ses ailes pour qu'il vive comme un humain dans la débauche et la violence.

Il soupira, tout en regardant attendrit, le petit sauveur brun qui enlaçait le corps endormit d'un blond. Tous les humains n'étaient pas des brutes, ce jeune homme au destin si chaotique en était la preuve. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu et vécu il continuait de croire en l'amour, la pureté de son cœur était incroyable.

Ils étaient tous si heureux en cet instant, et il ne supportait pas l'idée que par sa faute la haine grandirait encore plus dans leurs cœurs. Il n'y avait pas pire chose pour un ange de l'amour, que de créer son pire ennemi, son plus intime opposé, la haine. Cependant même un ange devait répondre de ses actes, alors il assumerait.

.

**A suivre …**

.

(1) le locataire de son caleçon est une petite expression de ma béta Noweria ^^ D'ailleurs un grand merci à elle pour ses corrections (^_^)

Voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que la première vrai nuit d'amour Drago/Harry ne vous a pas déçu ^^ Pour Ron et Severus il faudra attendre encore un petit moment pour qu'ils passent complètement à l'acte, mais ça ne saurait tarder ^^

La suite ne sera malheureusement pas publiée avant le lundi 26 avril 2010, car je serais absente une semaine entière.

Bises à tous et à bientôt !!

**---- Chapitre 5** **:** Nuit : _Jean-Jacques Goldman et Fredericks_


	7. Chapitre 6

Voici comme convenu le chapitre 6 !

Il est beaucoup plus court et soft (je vous entends déjà râler… rohhh jamais content(es) ^^), mais il est tout de même nécessaire pour faire un peu le point sur les sentiments de nos petits protagonistes. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Sinon je voudrais en passant faire une **Standing Ovation **à tous mes revieweurs (profitez ce moment est rien que pour vous :p) A chaque fois que je passe sur une fic pour laisser ma tite review je me rends compte que c'est toujours les mêmes fidèles revieweurs qui prennent le temps de gratifier l'auteur d'une petite bafouille. Alors je tiens vraiment à vous remercier ! On remercie les auteurs pour leur écrits, pour nous faires voyager, nous évader, mais sans **VOUS**, (les disons vingt revieuweurs acharnés) je suppose qu'on aurait depuis longtemps baissés les bras et arrêté de publier ou écrire ! Alors **MERCI** sincèrement ! La petite minute que vous prenez pour nous donner votre avis est une vraie bouffée de bonheur !

Voilà, maintenant fini les éloges (Vous allez bientôt avoir la tête plus grosse qu'une citrouille, je veux pas vous défigurer) et place au mini chapitre !

.

**Kaylee **: Vi avec Ron et Severus je me lâche complètement. Je trouve que ces deux là sont parfais pour les scènes burlesque ^^ Voici un petit chapitre plus doux et guimauve qui j'espère te plaira. Bises ! Et merci !

.

**Chapitre 6 : Encore un matin. **(Jour 4) Une tartine d'amour et un bol de tendresse.

.

Ron croqua dans sa tartine en jetant de bref coup d'œil en direction de la table des professeurs. Severus buvait son bol de café, ses yeux encore brulants de désir, fixés sur lui. Il était très mal à l'aise et avait la désagréable impression que tout le monde l'observait et qu'ils savaient tous ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Rogue la nuit dernière. Il avala difficilement sa dernière bouchée et se passa la main dans les cheveux nerveusement. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Ce matin il s'était réveillé enlacé dans l'étreinte de son professeur et il avait aimé cette sensation. Sentir deux bras puissants et protecteurs autour de soi était rassurant et se faire embrasser tendrement au petit matin était plutôt plaisant. Ce qui l'était moins c'était de réaliser que l'on se trouvait lové contre le professeur qui vous avait maintes et maintes fois humilié, que cette bouche, pourtant si douce, avait sorti d'innombrables horreurs sur vous, votre famille et votre meilleur ami. Mais malgré tous les sentiments contradictoires que lui inspirait Rogue, quand ce dernier lui avait demandé de le rejoindre dans sa chambre le soir même, il avait tout de suite accepté. Il était faible, un piètre Gryffondor sans nul doute. Harry n'aurait surement jamais cédé à la tentation aussi lamentablement venant de l'ennemi en personne, mais lui il se jetait dans ses bras et en redemandait. Il avait honte de lui.

...

Harry touillait pensivement la cuillère dans son bol chocolaté. Ce matin Malefoy l'avait réveillé de la plus douce des façons et il s'était prit à aimer ça. Sentir les lèvres du Serpentard se poser sur son cou et ses mains descendre malicieusement entre ses jambes … des réveils de ce genre il en voulait bien tous les jours … Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ? Pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas toutes ses sensations quand il couchait avec Seamus ? Quand Drago lui caressait la peau, celle-ci s'enflammait et quand il le regardait, Harry se sentait incroyablement bien. La nuit qu'ils avaient passé dans la salle sur demande avait été fabuleuse et Drago c'était montré vulnérable, c'était une première et Harry avait craqué pour ce côté caché de sa personnalité. Se pouvait-il qu'il commence à éprouver quelque chose pour le Serpentard ? Si c'était le cas il serait probablement perdu à jamais. Comment pouvait-on espérer construire quoi que ce soit avec son pire ennemi, avec son parfait opposé ? C'était impossible, ils ne feraient que se détruire petit à petit, alors non, il ne fallait pas qu'il éprouve quoi que ce soit d'autre que du désir pour le blond !

...

George trempait son toast dans son verre de jus d'orange, les yeux rivés sur un magnifique noir, installé à la table des Serpentard. Il ne se préoccupait pas de savoir pourquoi son frère n'était pas rentré dormir, ni où il se trouvait en ce moment. Que son toast ait le goût d'orange plutôt que de café ne semblait pas non plus le perturber. Ce qui l'intéressait vraiment, c'était la façon dont Blaise croquait dans sa tartine de pain et la sensualité de sa langue quand elle passait doucement sur ses lèvres pour récupérer les quelques miettes. Ouais c'était ça le plus important. Le reste du monde semblait bien fade à côté du spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux.

...

Blaise était concentré sur la mastication de son morceau de pain beurré. Il sentait le regard du rouquin posé sur lui et faisait tout son maximum pour ne pas le croiser. La soirée c'était très bien terminé, ils avaient passé la plus grande partie bouche contre bouche et le Gryffondor se débrouillait très bien dans ce domaine, mais maintenant il se devait de garder une certaine contenance. Il ne voulait pas que Weasexe croit qu'il lui était devenu indispensable. Et puis quoi encore ? Un grand sorcier tel que lui n'avait besoin de personne ! Il avala sa dernière bouchée, fier de son raisonnement et leva les yeux une fraction de seconde. Et merde ! Il avait croisé les deux billes saphir qui l'épiaient et lui avait même sourit. Il était en train de se ramollir, s'en était fini pour lui. Bientôt il porterait du rose et monterait sur les tables pour crier haut et fort qu'il était amoureux de ce crétin de seconde classe. Mais pourquoi lui avait-il sourit non d'un Scroutt à pétard ?

...

Drago regarda son ami, secouer la tête de désolation. Blaise devait surement être parti dans un de ses monologues silencieux avec lui-même, dont-il avait le secret. Il sourit bêtement, parce que c'est ce qu'il faisait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé et glissa un regard discret sur la table des Gryffondor. Son beau brun avait enfin lâché sa cuillère et entreprit de manger une tartine de chocolat. Il semblait ailleurs et une petite part de Drago espérait que c'était lui qui occupait ses pensées en cet instant, parce que les siennes étaient pleines de petits Ryry nus, prenant des poses plus érotiques les unes que les autres. Cette soirée avait été magnifique et au-delà de ses espérances. Bon il avait quand même le cul très sensible, mais Potter avait été doux, patient et tendre. Ce matin, au réveil, il avait eu l'impression qu'ils étaient un couple et c'est tout naturellement qu'il lui avait donné un rendez-vous pour le soir même et que Harry avait accepté. Il ne savait pas vraiment où cette relation pouvait mener. Dès que quelqu'un aurait des doutes elle se terminerait peut-être immédiatement, mais pour le moment il avait envie de profiter de cette chance incroyable qu'il avait de se retrouver dans les bras du Gryffondor.

...

Rogue porta le bol de café à sa bouche, sans lâcher son rouquin des yeux. La nuit qu'ils avaient passé se déroulait pour la centième fois dans sa tête et il n'avait qu'une envie, le retrouver de nouveau dans ses bras. Tout ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un d'impassible et de distant. Il savait se contrôler en toute situation, mais quand il s'agissait de Weasley il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas rester de glace face à lui, car son simple regard le brulait de désir. Il avait envie de lui en permanence. Cette nuit avait été grandiose. Le Gryffondor commençait à s'investir de plus en plus et Merlin qu'il était séduisant complètement nu, les joues rougies par l'embarras et le sexe dressé d'excitation. Il voulait aller plus loin avec lui, le pénétrer, mais aussi le sentir en lui. Il voulait tout connaître de lui, mais il ne voulait surtout pas brusquer les choses. Il fallait y aller étape par étape ou le rouquin prendrait peur. Pourtant pas d'un naturel patient, avec lui il voulait l'être. Il prendrait une éternité entière pour le séduire s'il le fallait, tant que c'était dans ses bras qu'il se trouvait pendant tout ce temps.

...

Fred était allongé sur le torse de son professeur et croquait dans le croissant qu'il lui tendait. Un petit-déjeuner au lit, un samedi matin était plus que romantique. Il caressait la cuisse de son amant rêveusement. Tout était tellement parfait depuis quelques jours que cela en devenait flippant. Il attendait avec appréhension le moment où tout s'écroulerait. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir rester comme ça toute sa vie. Tous les deux dans la tenue d'Adam, seuls au monde, l'un contre l'autre avec seulement l'amour comme nourriture. Le paradis. Ouais, le paradis se trouvait dans les bras de Remus, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

...

Remus approcha un croissant de la bouche de son amour, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Il s'était réveillé encore une fois dans ses bras et n'avait pas voulu rompre ce moment. Il avait lancé l'idée du petit-déjeuner au lit seulement pour repousser le moment de la séparation, mais il s'était avéré que c'était très agréable de parler et de s'embrasser autour d'un bol de café et de pains grillés. Il voulait vivre chaque petit moment de la vie, même insignifiant, au côté de Fred et quand l'année se terminerait, il lui proposerait de vivre avec lui. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à lui offrir, mais il promettait de l'aimer plus que quiconque sur cette terre.

.

Et voilà ce qui se passe dans la tête de nos quatre petits couples ^^

Le chapitre suivant sera plus long ne vous inquiétez pas et j'essaierais de le poster assez rapidement !

Bises !

--- **Chapitre 7** : Encore un matin : _Jean-Jacques Goldman _(oui Goldman est assez présent, mais ses chansons correspondent à chaque fois vraiment bien avec le chapitre ^^ c'est effrayant :p)


	8. Chapitre 7

Nouvelle nuit d'amourrrr et nouveau chapitre très acidulé ^^ Je vous laisse découvrir ce que font nos quatre petits couples quand le soleil se couche (^_^)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements et j'espère vous avoir jusqu'à la fin de la fic (environ 12 chapitres).

.

Merci **Noweria** pour ta traduction de nuit ^^ (Oui j'exploite ma béta, j'ai honte -_-° ) c'est double tarif c'est bien ça ? O_o (je peux payer en dragibus comme pour Dumby ???)

.

**Kaylee** : Je crois qu'on à tous un petit ryry nu qui trotte dans notre tête lol Merci pour ta review. Voici le nouveau chapitre bien citronné avec du Harry nu ainsi que du Drago, du Severus et du Ron nu. Aller hop tous à poil :p :p Bisous !!

.

**Makie** : On se rapproche en effet des derniers jours d'enchantement ^^ Est-ce que tout va capoter ou bien est-ce que l'amour va perdurer … je ne dit rien et te laisse découvrir. Merci pour ta review en tout cas et j'espère à bientôt ! Bises.

.

**Chapitre 7 : Mes mains sur tes hanches ! **

.

Ron entra dans la salle d'histoire de la magie en trainant des pieds, avança jusqu'au fond de la pièce et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Drago lui couper le chemin et s'installer à côté d'Harry. Alors là il avait vraiment tout vu ! Et pourquoi son ami ne réagissait même pas en voyant cette fouine prendre place à côté de lui ?

--- Dégage, c'est ma place Malefoy !

--- Va t'asseoir ailleurs Weasmoche, je ne crois pas avoir vu le nom « crétin » gravé sur la chaise. Du vent, allez, ouste. Tu pollues mon oxygène.

--- Je vais te …

--- Monsieur Ronald Weasley, gronda la voix sèche et ennuyeuse du fantôme et professeur Binns. Veuillez vous asseoir immédiatement, j'aimerais pouvoir commencer mon cours.

--- Allez Ronny, écoute le professeur et débarrasse le plancher, lança Drago avec un magnifique sourire provocateur.

Le rouquin jeta un regard assassin à son ennemi juré et s'installa au premier rang à côté de Théodore Nott. À peine avait-il posé son derrière, que la voix nasillarde du professeur s'éleva dans la classe.

--- Attesté chez Ambroise autour de 1195, puis en latin médiéval gobelinus, nom vulgaire d'un démon qui hantait les environs d'Évreux chez Orderic Vital ; du latin chrétien gobalus, génie domestique, qui vient du grec κσβαλος, lutin, génie malfaisant … (1)

.

--- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris de venir te mettre à côté de moi ? Murmura Harry, sachant qu'une fois que Binns était parti dans son délire il ne prêtait plus attention à rien.

--- Tu me manquais, tout simplement.

Le brun qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse s'empourpra immédiatement, ce qui fit rire le Serpentard. Le blond posa sa tête sur la paume de sa main et fixa le séduisant Gryffon à ses côtés.

--- Tu es magnifique quand tu rougit. Et tu m'excites.

Harry devint de plus en plus rouge et se renfonça dans sa chaise. Le regard brulant du blond posé sur lui sans aucune retenue alors qu'ils étaient loin d'être seuls, le mettait très mal à l'aise.

--- J'ai envie de te toucher.

--- Quoi … Que… Non… Drag …

Les mots se perdirent quand une main s'égara sur sa cuisse et descendit doucement entre ses jambes.

--- Putain Malefoy, arrête ça on va nous voir.

--- Bien sûr que non, la moitié de la classe est déjà en train de dormir ou comater. Essaye juste de retenir tes gémissements. Si tu y arrives …

La main dégrafa son pantalon, avant de pénétrer dans l'antre et commencer de douces caresses. Ce mec était complètement fêlé de faire une chose de ce genre en plein cours, mais Harry ne réussit pas à l'arrêter, c'était vraiment trop bon. Il ferma les yeux se crispant sur sa table, priant pour que personne ne les voit. La caresse se fit plus vigoureuse et il se mordit la lèvre de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de gémir. C'était tellement embarrassant, mais excitant à la fois d'être touché en présence d'autant de personnes. Les doigts fins du blond s'attardèrent sur son gland et il agrippa la cuisse de son tortionnaire pour ne pas hurler en plein cours. Sa respiration commença à devenir de plus en plus saccadée et les va-et-vient sur sa verge se firent beaucoup plus rapides. Il se contracta violemment et se rependit dans la main du Serpentard. Drago lança rapidement un sort de propreté sur son Gryffondor et sourit, satisfait de l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui. Harry ouvrit les yeux doucement, s'inquiétant d'avoir été démasqué. Etant installé contre le mur, au fond de la classe, il y avait peu de chance d'avoir été surpris, mais on n'était jamais assez prudent. Il parcouru brièvement la salle du regard, voyant avec soulagement que tout le monde rêvassait et se perdit dans les deux billes argent brillantes, posées sur lui. C'est seulement au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'il aperçu non loin de son blond, Neville, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et le doigt pointé sur eux. Merlin il avait tout vu ! Harry commença à s'affoler ce qui ne manqua pas d'alerter Drago qui se retourna brusquement. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre et lança aussitôt un _oubliette_ sur le jeune Gryffondor empoté. Ce dernier s'effondra sur sa table, le regard déconnecté de la réalité et la langue pendante.

--- C'est la deuxième fois que je lui efface la mémoire, s'amusa Drago. Toujours là où il ne faut pas celui-là.

Harry donna un coup de coude dans les côtes du prince des Serpentard.

--- Aïe !

--- L'oubliette est un sort qui peut devenir très dangereux !

--- Tu préférais qu'il raconte ce petit moment à tout le monde ?

--- Bien sûr que non, mais si tu n'avais pas fait « ce genre de choses » il n'aurait rien eu à raconter.

--- Tu aurais préféré que je ne fasse rien ?

--- Oui.

--- Quelle mauvaise foi, tu as aimé ça. Tu as décollé au septième ciel, je t'ai vu.

--- Ferme-là.

--- C'est triste, tu es un vrai pervers et tu ne veux pas l'admettre.

--- Malefoy ferme-là où je ne viens pas à notre rendez-vous ce soir !

--- Je … Tu es … Tortionnaire !

...

Blaise regarda son meilleur ami se faufiler au fond de la classe pour prendre place au côté de Potter. Il le délaissait encore ! Quand Potter était dans les parages il n'existait plus du tout. Il soupira et regarda Goyle s'installer sur la chaise libre à côté de lui. Manquait plus que le débile de service ! Binns commença son cours sur les gobelins et il s'arracha un bâillement. Un jour ils mourraient tous d'ennui et eux aussi quitteraient leur corps sans s'en rendre compte. Il s'étira bruyamment et entendit un rire espiègle qu'il commençait à beaucoup apprécier. Il se retourna et vis Fred et son George, totalement excités, en train de gribouiller rapidement sur une feuille. Il regarda son rouquin le visage illuminé comme celui d'un enfant et sourit tendrement. Il ne savait pas à quoi c'était dû, mais depuis hier il trouvait que les jumeaux étaient totalement différents. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte que George avait une petite fossette quand il souriait, contrairement à Fred, et que ses yeux étaient bien plus profonds, plus ardents. Il allait se retourner pour faire mine d'écouter le cours, quand son regard fut attiré un peu plus loin. Merlin ils n'étaient tout de même pas en train de … en plein milieu d'un cours ?! Il fit volte face, le visage blême. Drago était vraiment inconscient. Depuis quelques jours son attitude ressemblait plus à celle d'un animal en chaleur, qu'à celle d'un être humain. Mais le faire avec Potter, en cours, devant tout le monde. Là ça dépassait tout ce que son cerveau pouvait encaisser.

...

Harry arriva essoufflé devant la salle sur demande. Drago n'était pas là, mais comme il avait quinze minutes de retard il devait déjà être à l'intérieur, s'il n'avait pas décidé de partir se coucher entre temps. Il passa trois fois devant le mur en pensant à un endroit où se trouverait le blond et une porte apparut juste devant lui. Il entra et retrouva la même chambre que la nuit passée, avec un Malefoy installé sur le canapé, devant la cheminée.

--- Tu es en retard Potter, grogna le blond.

--- Désolé, je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer, s'excusa-t-il en le rejoignant sur la banquette.

--- Il n'y a pas d'excuse valable, et surtout pas celle-ci ! On ne fait pas attendre un Malef…

Harry le fit taire d'un petit baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

--- Ferme-là Malefoy ! Tu es beaucoup plus sexy quand tu ne l'ouvre pas, dit-il moqueur.

--- Dans ce cas fait en sorte que mes lèvres soient trop occupées pour parler, défia le blond avec un sourire coquin.

Harry ne se fit pas prier davantage et souda ses lèvres à celle du Serpentard. Il poussa doucement le blond pour l'allonger sur le canapé et rampa sur lui. Drago glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt et caressa son torse agréablement musclé. Il se servit des conseils de Blaise et de ce que lui avait fait Harry l'autre nuit, pour arracher des gémissements à son brun. Il pinça et caressa ses tétons avec sa main droite, alors que la gauche s'égarait entre ses reins pour frôler cette fine peau délicate. Harry fut agréablement surpris par les initiatives prises par le blond et se cambra quand des doigts s'égarèrent dans son pantalon pour caresser ses fesses. Il lâcha les douces lèvres du Serpentard à contrecœur et s'assit à califourchon sur lui pour avoir les mains libres. D'un geste rapide et impatient il retira son tee-shirt et s'occupa ensuite de déshabiller son amant. Il ôta sa chemise en arrachant le dernier bouton qui lui résistait impunément et se débarrassa ensuite de son pantalon. Il commença à lécher ce magnifique corps couché sous lui, quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, dans l'idée de le déshabiller lui aussi. Il se laissa faire, se tortillant pour aider son blond à venir à bout de ce jean beaucoup trop gênant.

Ils étaient enfin nus tous les deux et ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, le regard gourmand, avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Drago stoppa son brun dans son élan pour qu'il reste assis dans cette position et se déplaça légèrement pour pouvoir atteindre sa virilité avec sa bouche. Il la lécha, avec toujours à l'esprit les petits tuyaux que lui avait fourni Blaise, et se dirigea ensuite vers le petit anneau rose qui se contractait déjà. Il y inséra sa langue et sentit le corps d'Harry se crisper de plaisir, tandis que ses mains s'agrippaient violemment au canapé. Content de l'effet qu'il venait de produire, il continua quelques secondes, puis se releva, s'installa lui aussi sur ses genoux et se colla contre le corps du Gryffondors pour l'embrasser. Harry appuya sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher encore plus près. Il voulait se fondre entièrement en lui et qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un.

--- Prends-moi, murmura Drago dans un souffle à peine audible.

Harry fut surprit par la demande et jaugea le blond du regard. Il était persuadé que le Serpentard plein de fierté, aurait voulu jouer les dominants, histoire de se rattraper de la nuit dernière, mais il s'était complètement trompé. Malefoy était plein de surprises. Il lui avait d'ailleurs déjà prouvé dans la matinée.

Drago, le cœur battant, le souffle saccadé et les joues rouges d'embarras, attendait que le Gryffondor face une réflexion moqueuse sur sa demande. Mais celui-ci lui lança un sourire à vous crever les yeux et l'embrassa de nouveau, en le faisant basculer en arrière. Il s'écrasa sur le canapé et le brun rompit le baiser pour mouiller ses doigts de salive et les diriger entre ses fesses. Il sentit un doigt s'introduire et se cambra aussitôt. Puis un deuxième entra, pour ensuite très vite laisser place au membre du Gryffon.

Drago grimaça légèrement sous la douleur, mais rapidement le plaisir le submergea et plus rien importait à par ce sexe qui le pénétrait encore et encore et cette bouche qui léchait ses lèvres, son cou, sa clavicule, son épaule … Il ondula du bassin de plus en plus vite à la recherche de sa délivrance et éjacula quelques instants après sur le torse de son amant. Harry continua encore quelques va-et-vient brutaux et se libéra dans un râle de contentement.

...

--- Tu es au courant qu'en ce moment Potter et Drago sont en train de s'envoyer en l'air ? Demanda Blaise en se détachant des lèvres de son rouquin.

--- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu penses à eux dans un moment pareil ? Souffla George la respiration saccadée.

--- Je me disais que c'était quand même bizarre que pratiquement en même temps, deux Gryffondor et deux Serpentard s'étaient rapprochés à ce point. Tu ne trouves pas ?

--- Si, c'est vrai que c'est une drôle de coïncidence, mais ce n'est pas bizarre. Enfin pour Harry et Malefoy si, imaginer ces deux là en train de se bécoter au lieu de se frapper dessus c'est vraiment trop étrange.

--- Ouais. En tout cas Drago est vraiment accro au survivant, je n'ai jamais vu ça.

--- À ce point ?

--- Oui il ne parle plus que de lui maintenant. Enfin c'est déjà ce qu'il faisait avant tu me diras, mais désormais il me parle de la bouche de Potter, du cul de Potter du sex…

--- C'est bon j'ai compris ! En tout cas, eux, ils ont un train d'avance sur nous, railla le rouquin en glissant ses mains sur les fesses du noir.

--- J'essaye d'avoir une vraie relation pour la première fois de ma vie, alors estime toi plutôt heureux espèce d'obsédé, gronda malicieusement le Serpentard.

--- Je le suis, murmura George en déposant de petits baiser sur ses lèvres. Et maintenant arrête de me parler de Malefoy et embrasse moi.

--- Hummm … Dis-moi, une dernière chose, tu faisais quoi ce matin pendant le cours de Binns ?

George secoua la tête, amusé. Apparemment son beau noir ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient.

--- Avec Fred ? On était en train de préparer une petite blague pour se venger de Crabbe et Goyle. Ils ont racketté un première année hier.

--- De l'argent ?

--- Non, des pâtisseries.

--- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

--- Ça me fais penser, n'utilise pas les toilettes des serpents demain, ça vaudra mieux.

--- Je vois. Merci de prévenir.

--- C'est normal, je n'ai pas envie de blesser mon petit-ami.

George reposa ses lèvres sur celle de Blaise avant qu'il ne trouve un autre sujet de conversation et ce dernier gémit de plaisir. Petit-ami, il aimait vraiment ce mot.

...

Ron était à peine arrivé dans les appartements de Rogue et il était déjà complètement nu étendu sur le lit de ce dernier. Son professeur lui prodiguait de merveilleuses caresses et pour la première fois il voulait lui rendre un minimum la pareille. Il descendit doucement la main sur son torse ferme et musclé, et se dirigea vers son entrejambe. Son geste suspendu, il avala difficilement et regarda la virilité du potioniste, effrayé à l'idée de toucher le sexe d'un autre homme.

--- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, souffla Rogue à son oreille, en remarquant son regard affolé.

--- Je peux le faire, s'exclama Ron en saisissant brutalement le membre de son professeur.

Severus gémit à ce délicieux contact et mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, collé à sa bouche.

Ron entama de lents va-et-vient, encouragé par les puissants gémissements du potioniste. La dernière fois il n'avait pas laissé à son professeur le temps de se délivrer, maintenant il voulait lui donner un peu de plaisir. Contre toute attente, il se prit à aimer ce contact viril et sentit l'excitation naître encore plus ostensiblement entre ses propres jambes. Il fit courir ses doigts le long de la verge, puis frôla doucement le gland, avant de redescendre inspecter les bourses. Severus gémissait de plus en plus et se saisit du membre douloureux de son amant. Ils se caressèrent mutuellement, tout en s'embrassant à en perdre haleine.

Dans ces moments-là ils n'étaient plus élève et professeur ou même Serpentard et Gryffondor. Ils étaient seulement deux bêtes à la recherche du plaisir, voulant toujours plus et curieux de découvrir le corps de l'autre et les plaisirs qu'ils pourraient y trouver. Du moins c'était ce que pensait Ron, mais pour Severus c'était complètement différent. Ce n'était pas son contentement qu'il recherchait avant tout dans ces rencontres, mais celui du rouquin. Il voulait le rendre heureux et amoureux, car lui, l'était complètement quand il se trouvait dans ses bras.

Ron se libéra dans la main de son professeur et sentit le jet chaud de ce dernier se répandre dans la sienne. Rogue lécha ses doigts emplis de la semence de son amant et le rouquin ferma les yeux, embarrassé. Comment pouvait-il faire une chose pareille avec autant de sensualité ? Il sentit un tissu lui nettoyer la main et le torse et des lèvres se poser sur son front doucement. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir. Il se sentait encore mal à l'aise après avoir jouit, quand l'extase retombait et qu'il réalisait ce qu'il avait vraiment fait, et il ne voulait pas croiser le regard du potioniste. Plusieurs minutes silencieuses passèrent. Le souffle de Rogue caressait sa joue, et sa main câlinait doucement son bras. C'était agréable et apaisant.

--- Je t'aime, murmura Severus en croyant que son élève était déjà endormi.

Ron se tendit légèrement en entendant ces trois mots et se força à garder les yeux fermés. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure et il devait l'admettre, il était très troublé. Pas une seule seconde il s'était imaginé que Rogue puisse être amoureux de lui. En fait il n'avait même jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être capable d'aimer. Alors tout ça n'était pas seulement un jeu pour le potioniste ? Il l'aimait vraiment ?

Son cerveau carburait au maximum, se posant des milliers de questions et il sentit Rogue le porter délicatement. Il se retrouva peu de temps après, recouvert par un drap doux et fin, et un bras protecteur lui entoura la taille.

--- Bonne-nuit !

...

--- Pouvoir manger des macarons à une heure du matin, ça a vraiment du bon de sortir avec son professeur, taquina Fred en croquant dans un de ces petits gâteaux saveur pistache.

--- Profiteur, gronda faussement Remus en engloutissant un macaron à la violette.

--- Ron est totalement accro de ses petites choses. Je lui donnerais le tuyau pour pouvoir s'en procurer.

--- Et avec quel professeur tu compterais le faire aller ?

--- Je ne sais pas… Laisse-moi réfléchir … Pourquoi pas Rogue ? Une petite baise le décoincerait peut-être assez pour qu'il arrête de nous emmerder à chaque cours de potion.

Remus rigola devant cette image plus qu'écœurante. Il ne voulait surement pas s'imaginer Severus à poil.

--- Tu penses sérieusement que Ronald souhaiterait s'occuper de « décoincer » Severus pour des macarons ?

--- Non c'est un total obsédé des grosses poitrines, il ne sait pas reconnaître les bonnes choses de la vie, dit-il en glissant une main entre les cuisses de son amant.

--- Je vois, c'est vraiment triste de ne pas connaître ce genre de choses, souffla Remus en mordillant les lèvres de son tendre.

--- Oui, très triste…

.

**A suivre …**

.

(1) Wikipedia et ses explications pas du tout ennuyeuse ^^

.

Le quatrième jour de l'enchantement viens de se terminer. Dans le prochain chapitre l'effet des flèches magique va disparaître et … suspens ^^

.

Merci de m'avoir lu et bises à tous !

.

**Chapitre 7** : Mes mains sur tes hanches : _Salvatore Adamo_

.

PS : Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que la suite et fin de « Réserve de potions » (HP SS) est enfin terminé ! Pfiouu j'en suis venue à bout ! Il sera posté prochainement ^^

.

Une petite reviewnette ??


	9. Chapitre 8

Voila une petite sortie en avance qui j'espère vous plaira ^^

Le cinquième jour arrive enfin et l'enchantement va disparaître. Je vous laisse découvrir comment tout ça va se passer.

Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, ajouts … Et surtout de continuer de me suivre avec fidélité.

Bonne lecture !

.

**Kaylee :** Ce chapitre sera un peu moins chaud, (quoiqu'il y a tout de même une petite scène citronnée), mais tu vas avoir une petite indication sur le fait que Harry et Drago vont rester ensemble ou non à la fin de la fic ^^ Bises et merci pour ta review !!

.

**ADN : **Coucou ! Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour ta review (^-^) et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise xD Ensuite oui je publie régulièrement. En général c'est une fois par semaine, mais avec cette fic il m'arrive de poster les chapitres encore plus tôt, comme celui-ci qui viens seulement au bout de cinq jours. Voilà. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours et que j'aurais l'occasion de relire un de tes petits mots ! Bisous !

.

**Private Joke** : Oui en effet il y a eu un souci, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer. à mis mes nerfs à rudes épreuves ce jour là et je me suis embrouillée les patouilles ! J'ai remédié à ça dès que tu me l'as dit, j'espère que tu as pu lire la suite depuis. )

.

.

**Chapitre 8 : Les aveux…** et révélations troublantes. (Jour 5)

.

Harry attrapa l'enveloppe qu'Hedwige laissa tomber dans sa main et voyant que le destinataire était Dumbledore, la décacheta immédiatement. Il lut rapidement les quelques mots qui étaient écrits et resta déconcerté face à l'impersonnalité de la missive.

_« Veuillez vous rendre dans mon bureau à 22h00. J'ai des choses de la plus haute importance à vous révéler. Le mot de passe sera « pastille de menthe ». Bien à vous, A. Dumbledore. »_

Depuis quand le directeur le vouvoyait-il ?

--- Tu es convoqué par Dumbledore toi aussi ? Demanda Ron en jetant un coup d'œil à sa lettre.

--- Oui à 22h00.

--- Moi aussi, je me demande ce qu'il nous veut.

--- Pas la moindre idée.

--- Vous me cachez quelque chose vous deux ? Interrogea Hermione en faisant les gros yeux.

--- Quoi ?

--- Non, pourquoi ?

--- Ça fait deux jours que vous découchez, vous avez toujours l'air d'être préoccupés par quelque chose, et maintenant vous recevez une convocation de Dumbledore. C'est étrange non ?

Ron et Harry se regardèrent surpris. Chacun ignorait que l'autre découchait et c'était bizarre d'apprendre que son meilleur ami et plus fidèle confident vous cachait des choses. Mais ils refusaient tous les deux de révéler leur honteux secret.

--- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, lança Ron de totale mauvaise foi.

--- Oui, tu te fais des idées Hermione, continua Harry.

La brune croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, la mine boudeuse. Elle en avait marre d'être prise pour une abrutie et elle saurait le fin mot de l'histoire qu'ils le veuillent ou non !

………….

--- Super Harry ! Vous leur avez mis la pattée du siècle ! S'écria Seamus.

--- J'ai vu certains Serpentard pleurer, tellement vous les avez ridiculisés, renchérit Dean.

--- Que voulez-vous nous sommes les meilleurs ! Se vanta Ron en tortillant des fesses comme une star.

--- On doit encore battre les Serdaigle avant de crier victoire, donc ne te réjouis pas trop vite Ron, conseilla Harry.

--- Je suis confiant, on gagnera la coupe une année de plus !

--- Si tu le dis… Je vais ranger l'équipement je vous rejoins après.

--- Bien !

Harry s'éloigna de la troupe de Gryffons surexcitée, plantée devant les vestiaires et rangea les balais et la mallette de Quidditch. Le match contre les Serpentard s'était en effet très bien déroulé. Les vert et argent n'avaient pas eu le temps de marquer plus de trois buts, qu'il avait attrapé le vif d'or et que Gryffondor avait été proclamé vainqueur. Il avait vu Vaisey et Flint fous de rage, mais il ne savait pas encore comment allait réagir Drago face à leur échec. Le blond n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler un « bon joueur ». Il ferma la porte à clef et se rendit dans les vestiaires. Comme toujours il n'y avait plus grand monde et seuls Ron, Fred et George l'attendaient.

--- Vous pouvez y aller. Je prends une douche rapide et je vous rejoins.

--- Ok, on t'attend dans la salle commune alors ! A toute champion ! Lança Fred en ébouriffant les cheveux du brun.

Harry fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir un gel douche et une serviette, et après s'être déshabillé, pénétra dans les douches. Une épaisse buée emplissait encore la pièce, rendant l'atmosphère quelque peu étouffante. Il pressa le bouton face à lui et un jet d'eau tiède lui caressa la peau, délassant ses muscles engourdis par le récent match. Il resta quelques minutes sans bouger, juste savourer ce bien-être, puis se savonna rapidement. Il se rinça le visage et les cheveux en s'immergeant complètement sous l'eau et sursauta en sentant deux mains se poser sur son dos. Il se retourna brusquement et se retrouva face à un blond complètement nu, les cheveux dégoulinants et une érection déjà conséquente.

--- Il faut que tu arrêtes de t'infiltrer chez les Gryffondor sans arrêt, souffla Harry alors que le blond le poussait doucement contre le carrelage froid du mur.

--- Tu n'aimes pas mes petites visites surprises ? Interrogea le Serpentard avec une petite moue boudeuse.

--- Bien sûr que si, mais on joue avec le feu.

Drago colla son bassin contre celui de son brun et mordilla son cou.

--- Je ne demande qu'à m'embraser de désir, moi, murmura-t-il en empoignant le sexe de son amant.

Harry rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Il adorait cette bouche qui le suçotait passionnément et vénérait cette main espiègle qui faisait grimper délicieusement l'excitation. Il se cambra de plus en plus excité et rouvrit les yeux brutalement. Il attrapa Drago par les bras et le plaqua contre le mur, prenant les choses en main. Le blond ne s'offusqua pas de ce changement de position, bien au contraire. Il glissa une main dans les cheveux mouillé de son amant et fixa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Harry agrippa ses hanches et se frotta doucement contre son érection. Ce mec le rendait complètement fou ! Il le désirait tellement. Tout en lui était érotique. Ses expressions, ses gémissements, ses regards et ses provocations toujours surprenantes. Il ne se lassait pas de découvrir ce corps parfait, qui s'emboitait à merveille au sien. Il quitta la bouche exceptionnelle de son blond pour lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille et sourit en sentant ses muscles se contracter de désir.

--- Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir gagné le match ? Murmura-t-il en glissant ses lèvres le long de sa gorge pour atterrir sur un téton.

--- Non, souffla Drago. Comme tu peux le hummm constater, je viens même te féliciter. Il faut hummm savoir admettre la défaite.

--- Je vois. Dans ce cas je vais te récompenser pour ce fairplay.

Ses lèvres descendirent le long de son ventre et se posèrent sur son membre douloureux. Harry suçota le gland, dessinant des cercles du bout de sa langue, tandis que sa main malaxait les bourses avec douceur. Drago se cambra, totalement transporté. Il était déjà sur le point de se libérer, mais il ne voulait pas céder au désir de cette façon. Il voulait que Harry le possède, que leur corps ne forment plus qu'un.

--- Je te veux, souffla-t-il les jambes tremblantes.

--- Il faut que je te prépare avant.

--- Dépêche-toi.

--- Retourne-toi et écarte un peu plus les jambes, ordonna Harry la voix rauque d'excitation.

Drago s'exécuta et sentit aussitôt une langue mutine pénétrer son intimité et deux mains malaxer durement ses fesses. Il se cambra, s'agrippant comme il le pouvait au mur, et gémit en sentant un doigt s'insérer doucement. Il ferma les yeux complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Il ne savait plus combien de doigts étaient entrés, deux, ou trois peut-être, seul le plaisir intense qui l'envahissait importait.

--- Je vais venir, susurra Harry au creux de son oreille.

Le membre du brun pénétra doucement le petit anneau de chair et le blond s'arqua davantage pour faciliter l'intrusion. Les mouvements de va-et-vient commencèrent quelques secondes plus tard, tandis qu'une bouche brûlante embrassait son dos et sa nuque, lui procurant d'innombrables frissons. C'était la première fois que Harry le prenait dans cette position. C'était plutôt excitant, mais il préférait quand il pouvait le voir, quand il voyait les deux émeraudes s'enflammer au moment de la jouissance. Comme si le brun avait lu dans ses pensées, deux bras puissant le retournèrent et enlacèrent ses cuisses à sa taille.

--- Tiens toi bien à ma nuque, souffla Harry en pénétrant de nouveau son magnifique amant.

Drago passa les bras autour du cou de son brun et l'embrassa comme un forcené. Chaque pénétration lui assénait une décharge de plaisir et plus c'était intense, plus il s'acharnait sur les douces lèvres de son vis-à-vis, avec passion. Il l'aimait tellement, merlin, il mourrait pour lui. Il ne voulait plus quitter ses bras une seule seconde.

Leurs lèvres se lâchèrent, tous les deux en manque d'air, mais leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Ils se libérèrent dans un gémissement commun, le regard toujours ancré l'un dans l'autre. Drago à bout de force, relâcha tous ses muscles et entraîna Harry dans sa chute. Le brun se retrouva étalé contre le sol trempé des douches, un blond affalé sur lui.

--- Désolé, rigola doucement Drago.

--- Ce n'est rien.

Harry glissa une main dans les cheveux du blond et une autre dans son dos, tout en déposant tendrement ses lèvres sur sa joue. Il aimait plus que tout ce moment après l'amour, où Drago révélait sa fragilité et sa douceur. Quand l'arrogance et la froideur légendaire d'un Malefoy disparaissait. Il s'était interdit de tomber amoureux du Serpentard, mais c'était trop tard, il en était enfin conscient. Il l'aimait, il en était désormais certain.

…………….

Harry et Ron s'apprêtaient à quitter la Salle commune quand Fred et George descendirent eux aussi de leur dortoir.

--- Vous êtes convoqué chez Dumby vous aussi ? Demanda Ron de plus en plus perdu.

--- Oui, on pensait être les seuls, répondit George.

--- On croyait que c'était à propos de l'explosion dans les toilettes de Serpentard, continua Fred.

Ils partirent tous les quatre en direction du bureau directorial, quand à mi-chemin ils tombèrent sur Rogue et son regard sadique habituel. Ron sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Ils devaient se retrouver dans à peine une petite heure et il baissa les yeux aussitôt, de peur d'être découvert.

--- Que faites-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ? Je retire 20 points à chacun d'entre vous pour …

--- Nous sommes convoqués par le directeur, lança Harry en plaquant sa missive devant son nez, un sourire de satisfaction dessiné sur le visage.

--- Vous aussi ?! Je le suis également, grogna-t-il en faisant claquer sa cape et en passant devant eux.

Toute la petite troupe se retrouva donc devant la gargouille et après que Rogue aie prononcé le mot de passe, ils montèrent les escaliers en colimaçon et frappèrent à la porte.

--- Entrez !

Rogue ouvrit brutalement la porte et Harry croisa le regard surpris de Drago, George celui de Blaise et Fred celui de Remus. Chacun d'entre eux arboraient désormais un teint rouge écarlate, se demandant pourquoi ils étaient ici et si cela avait à voir avec leur relation secrète.

--- Asseyez-vous je vous prie, il y a assez de place pour tout le monde.

Drago se décala pour faire de la place à son beau brun sur le canapé, mais celui-ci passa devant lui sans le regarder et s'installa à côté de Remus. Ron se mit à la gauche de Blaise, Rogue prit place à côté du blond, Fred s'installa sur un fauteuil vide et George sur une petite chaise qu'il plaça à côté de son frère.

--- Bien. Je vous ai tous réunis pour parler de quelque chose d'assez délicat. Heu… je ne vous ai pas demandé. Vous voulez une suçacide ?

--- Albus venez en au fait je vous prie, grogna Rogue.

--- Heu … oui, bien. Il y a cinq jours Cupidon est venu à l'école en personne, pour réaliser une mission.

--- Cupidon ? Demandèrent en cœur Drago et Harry.

Ils se regardèrent, gênés, et se renfoncèrent dans leur canapé la tête dans les épaules.

--- Oui Cupidon n'est pas une légende, informa Remus en bon professeur. Il est vraiment chargé de rependre l'amour, mais contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, ses flèches ne peuvent pas obliger quelqu'un à aimer une personne, elles aident seulement deux personnes à se trouver.

--- C'est exactement ça, confirma Dumbledore. Il y a les élus et ceux touchés par la flèche sont les prétendants.

--- Et qu'est-ce que cela a avoir avec nous ? Demanda Ron un peu perdu.

--- En fait, je lui avais demandé d'aider quatre personnes à trouver l'amour, afin qu'elles puissent enfin s'épanouir.

--- Qui ? Interrogea Rogue qui avait peur d'avoir compris où il voulait en venir.

--- Vous Severus, Remus, Blaise et Harry.

Tout le monde commença peu à peu à faire le rapprochement entre leur récente histoire d'amour et l'arrivée de Cupidon à Poudlard. Drago allait ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question, mais le directeur reprit aussitôt.

--- L'ange de l'amour devait trouver votre moitié, ou du moins une personne qui vous correspondrait, mais il y a eu disons … un raté. Les flèches ont touché les mauvaises personnes et vous quatre êtes devenus de ce fait des prétendants. En plus de cette terrible erreur, les flèches n'étaient pas tout à fait prêtes à être lancées et leur enchantement, au lieu d'être léger a eu l'effet semblable à un puissant filtre d'amour. Il ne serait donc pas étrange que certains d'entre vous aient ressentit une soudaine attirance pour l'une des personnes présentes dans la salle.

Harry était complètement sidéré. Alors tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge depuis le début ? Ce n'était que l'effet d'un enchantement ? Il regarda autour de lui. Si lui avait hérité de Malefoy, et que tous les prétendants se trouvaient dans cette pièce, qui pouvait bien être avec qui ?

--- Toujours est-il que les effets de l'enchantement ne duraient que cinq jours. Tout sera donc terminé d'ici ce soir à minuit.

Remus qui avait enfoncé progressivement ses ongles dans le cuir du fauteuil se leva brutalement du canapé et sortit de la salle à toute vitesse. Fred se leva peu de temps après, bousculant son frère au passage, et lui courra après.

--- Comme toujours il fallait que vous fourriez votre nez dans les affaires des autres, s'énerva Rogue.

--- Je suis vraiment désolé Severus, tout ceci n'aurait vraiment pas dû se passer de cette façon.

Harry fixait George et Ron sans relâche. Si Fred était le prétendant de Remus, qui était celui de Rogue ?

--- Et vous avez pensé une seconde à ce qu'on a pu vivre pendant ces cinq jours et ce qu'on ressentira demain, quand tous ces sentiments auront disparus ?

Rogue avait regardé brièvement Ron en terminant sa phrase et Harry écarquilla les yeux. C'était donc Ron !

--- Je sais que la situation sera compliquée pour tout le monde et je ferais mon possible pour vous aider, croyez-moi.

--- J'aimerais vous parler un instant en privé, cracha-t-il rouge de rage.

--- Bien, heu … les garçons si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions …

Les regards hébétés qui n'avaient pas cessé de le fixer depuis le début se détachèrent et quittèrent la pièce sans un mot.

--- Vous avez vu dans quel état ils sont, s'énerva Rogue en désignant la porte qui venait de se fermer.

--- Je sais et je m'en veux terriblement je vous assure.

--- J'ai … j'ai fait des CHOSES avec l'un de mes élèves Albus ! C'est extrêmement grave. Sans cet enchantement il n'aurait probablement pas été consentant. C'est la même chose qu'un viol.

--- Si ça peut vous rassurer M. Weasley était tout ce qu'il y a de plus consentant. Les effets de l'enchantement vous ont seulement touchés vous. Ronald à seulement ressentit un besoin indéchiffrable d'être en votre compagnie, mais s'il n'avait pas eu envie de faire ces « choses » il était tout à fait en mesure de les refuser.

Rogue resta sidéré face au calme et aux révélations du directeur. Il venait de lui dire qu'il avait largement dépassé la bienséance avec l'un de ses élèves et celui-ci le rassurait seulement.

--- Et c'est tout l'effet que ça vous fait ?

--- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? M. Weasley est majeur et je ne pense pas que vous allez vous plaindre de viol, même si vos sentiments s'évanouiront dans quelques heures. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous, vous arriverez à faire face, mais j'ai peur que ce soit plus compliqué pour Ronald, Drago et Harry.

………….

Fred descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse à la poursuite de son professeur. La révélation avait été un véritable choc, mais il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Pas maintenant qu'il était enfin heureux.

--- Remus attend moi ! Cria-t-il alors que ce-dernier tournait dans un couloir.

Il se mit à courir pour ne pas le perdre de vue et réussit enfin à le rattraper. Il lui prit le bras et le força à le regarder.

--- Pourquoi tu me fuis ?

--- Parce que pour moi demain matin rien n'aura changé, dit-il la voix tremblante. Je t'aime Fred et je t'aimais bien avant les effets de ce stupide enchantement, mais toi tu vas te réveiller et tout ce qu'on a vécu ces cinq jours n'aura plus aucune importance…

--- Rien ne changera pour moi non plus ! Je peux t'assurer que ce fichu Cupidon n'a eu aucune emprise sur moi. Peut-être que sa flèche m'a aidé à trouver le courage de me déclarer, mais je t'assure que je t'aimais bien avant ces cinq jours.

--- Tu es sûr ? Dumbledore à dit que les flèches n'avaient pas percuté les bonnes personnes…

--- Je me fous de ce qu'il a dit ! Je sais ce que je ressens et fait moi confiance ! Tu te rappelles le bouquet que j'ai crée spécialement pour toi ?

--- Oui.

--- J'ai mis plus d'un mois pour arriver à ce résultat. Un mois tu entends ? Alors crois moi quand je te dis que je t'aimerais toujours autant demain et les jours à venir.

Remus fixa son rouquin hésitant. Il avait tellement envie d'y croire, mais il avait peur de se réveiller demain matin et que tout son petit monde s'écroule de nouveau. Il avait eu tellement mal dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

--- Je t'aime Remus, souffla Fred en frôlant ses lèvres.

Le loup-garou se jeta sur sa bouche comme un forcené, glissa ses mains dans son dos et transplana jusqu'à sa chambre.

…………..

Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor s'étaient séparés à peine sortis du bureau. Ron, George et Harry avaient marché jusqu'à leur tour, silencieusement. George était monté dans son dortoir et Harry et Ron dans le leur. C'est seulement une fois installé dans son lit que le rouquin rompit le silence pesant.

--- J'ai besoin de te parler Harry, je peux venir dans ton lit ? Murmura-t-il.

--- Oui, viens !

Le rouquin se glissa dans les draps au côté du brun et ce dernier lança un sort de silence sur les rideaux.

--- Zabini ou Malefoy ? Demanda Ron un peu gêné.

--- Malefoy, soupira Harry.

--- Tu l'as … embrassé ?

--- Oui et toi ? Tu as embrassé Rogue ?

--- Oui. Et …c'est tout ce que vous avez fait ?

Si Harry avait pu apercevoir le visage du roux il aurait surement pris peur tant il ressemblait à une tomate en cet instant. Il savait que son ami étant le plus fervent hétéro que la terre aie compté il y a encore quelques jours, devait se poser un bon nombre de questions sur ce qu'il avait ressentit avec Rogue et il trouvait normal son besoin de parler de ça.

--- Non on a fait beaucoup plus. On a couché ensemble. Et toi ?

--- On n'a pas couché, non. Mais heu … on s'est … touchés …

--- Tu as aimé ?

--- Oui. Tu crois que je suis gay ?

--- Ce que tu as ressentit est dû à l'enchantement des flèches, donc non, je ne pense pas.

--- Je ne crois pas avoir été enchanté, murmura-t-il de plus en plus gêné. Je veux dire. Mes sentiments pour lui sont venus progressivement, ce n'était pas comme un philtre d'amour.

--- Oui, ça a été pareil pour moi. Je n'ai pas l'impression que mes sentiments vont disparaître à minuit. En fait d'après ce que nous à dit Dumbledore je ne pense pas que les élus aient été ensorcelés, vu que l'enchantement provenait des flèches. Mais toi tu es un prétendant tu devrais avoir été touché par une flèche.

--- Ouais, je sais. Mais c'est Rogue qui était … entreprenant et il m'a même dit je t'aime hier soir.

--- Waw. C'est bizarre, ouais. Peut-être que ça a été inversé ou un truc du genre.

--- Alors je suis gay, c'est ça ?

--- Je ne sais pas Ron. Ce n'est pas aussi facile à dire. Tu l'aimes ?

--- Je ne crois pas non… enfin… j'aime ses caresses et … j'aime être dans ses bras. Je … oui peut-être. Et toi, tu l'aimes Malefoy ?

--- Oui.

---…

--- Qu'est-ce que tu penserais si je te taillais une pipe là-maintenant ?

--- Non, mais ça va pas ! Tu es complètement malade !

--- Ca t'exciterait ?

--- Surement pas ! Tu es un vrai pervers !

Harry rigola devant l'air outré de son ami.

--- Tu n'es pas gay Ron. Tu es juste accro à Rogue.

--- Tu crois ? Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux…

………….

Blaise grimpa les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir, muettement. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de cette révélation. Il n'était pas amoureux de George, il ne ressentait aucun effet semblable à un philtre d'amour, comme l'avait dit Dumbledore. Sa relation avec le rouquin lui avait semblé plutôt normale et ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était l'émoustillement des débuts d'une relation, rien de plus. Il pensait sincèrement pouvoir tomber amoureux du Gryffon dans un futur proche, mais ce n'était pas encore le cas, alors avait-il vraiment été touché par l'enchantement ? Il regarda Drago à côté de lui, le visage blafard et la mine décomposée. C'était pour lui que ça serait plus compliqué. Drago avait été ensorcelé il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Ca expliquait son comportement d'animal en chaleur et son amour soudain pour Potter. Ça allait surement être dur pour lui quand le charme serait rompu. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait avec le survivant …

--- Ça va aller ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

--- Je ne sais pas.

--- Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre dans quelques heures. Ça ira mieux après ça.

--- Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

--- Bonne nuit.

Drago se retournait dans son lit encore et encore. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ça. Alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Potter en permanence, une partie de lui, criait que ce n'était qu'un mensonge, qu'une illusion et qu'il devait se résoudre à oublier tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux pendant ces cinq jours. Mais avait-il vraiment envie que ses sentiments pour le Gryffondor disparaissent ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Même si cette relation compliquait beaucoup de choses, depuis qu'il était amoureux de Potter il était enfin heureux. Il se sentait complet quand il se trouvait dans ses bras … Bras dans lesquels il devrait être en ce moment si Dumbledore n'était pas venu tout gâcher. Ils s'étaient quittés sans un regard. Il n'avait même pas pu l'embrasser une dernière fois. Sentir sa douce peau contre lui et son parfum …

Il se donna une claque mentale pour arrêter de penser à lui et regarda son réveil. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le cadran afficher minuit trente-sept. Pourquoi était-il encore en train de penser à Potter ? Dumbledore n'avait pas dit que l'effet disparaîtrait à minuit pile ? Il fallait qu'il oublie ce sale Gryffon. Il ne pouvait pas être tombé réellement amoureux de lui alors qu'Harry, lui, avait surement déjà retrouvé toute sa haine passée pour lui. Non, il n'avait pas envie d'embrasser Potter, ni de sentir ses mains se poser sur lui ! Il ne voulait surtout pas caresser ce corps divinement sculpté et cette virilité, promesse de tous les plaisirs. NON ! Putain, mais si, il en avait envie, il en mourrait d'envie même. Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller pour étouffer les cris de rage qui voulaient sortir de sa bouche. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout se passe de travers ?

.

**A suivre … **

.

Je vous laisse sur votre faim je sais ^^ Mais j'essaye de revenir au plus vite avec le nouveau chapitre (^_^)

.

Toujours un grand merci à Noweria ma Super Béta (Justicière de la faute, de la grammaire et assassineuse de répétition xD )

.

Envie d'un petit Harry sur une tartine de Nutella ?? Un Drago nu, fondant dans un bol chocolaté ? Un Severus aussi croustillant et gourmand qu'un croissant ? Laissez une petite review !!

.

**Chapitre 8** : Les aveux : _Michel Delpech_


	10. Chapitre 9

Un grand merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews sur le chapitre 8 (^-^) Je n'en avait encore jamais eu autant sur un seul chapitre et ça fait énormément plaisir !

Voici la suite que vous attendiez. Le chapitre est court et ne fait pas vraiment bouger les choses, mais encore une fois c'est un petit point sur les sentiments et pensées de chacun. Les aveux et confrontations seront pour le chapitre 10 ^^

.

**Petit rappel** : (non je ne vous prends pas pour des nuls, mais comme je poste tous les 5 ou 7 jours, ce n'est pas évident de tout se rappeler, je vous mets une petite note au cas où vous auriez oublié des choses ou mal compris).

Le sort des flèches à percuté seulement quatre personne : Drago, Severus, Fred et George. Seul ses quatre là étaient sous l'enchantement et ont éprouvé des sentiments fictifs (sauf pour Fred déjà amoureux de Remus). Pour ce qui est de Harry, Blaise, Ron et Remus, eux, non rien ressentis de plus qu'une envie d'être près de leur prétendant. Leurs sentiments sont venu au fil des jours, naturellement et son donc obligatoirement toujours présent après les cinq jours. Voilà. Juste un petit récapitulatif car j'avais l'impression que quelques trucs avait échappé à certaine personne ) Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

**Ela-chan **: Voilà la suite que tu m'as demandé. J'ai pas pu résister à la détresse qu'il y avait dans ce lonnnnnggggg please. Lol. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours autant et te donnera envie de connaître la suite. Bisous !

.

**Hee-chan2** : Héhé Drago dominant c'est pour bientôt ^^ Merci pour ton passage sur ma fic et d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer (^_^) Bises et j'espère à bientôt !

.

**Calimero** : Ce chapitre n'est pas encore la confrontation, mais avec le point sur leur sentiment je pense que tu auras une idée approximative de comment tout va se dérouler ^^ Bises et merci pour ta review !

.

**Kaylee **: C'est gentil de me pardonner mon sadisme lol Mais là c'était juste parce que la journée se terminait et donc le chapitre aussi. Sisi je le jure ^^ Merci en tout cas pour ta review et j'espère que ce petit chapitre te satisfera en attendant les aveux et retrouvailles de tous :p Bises !

.

**Makie** : Hey oui finalement Remus a vraiment eu plus de chance que les autres ^^ Pour Drago je te laisse découvrir, mais bon faut pas se faire trop de soucis pour lui. Si il arrêtait de se saboter tout seul, ca se passerait beaucoup mieux ^^ OUI Cupidon va revenir ! Il sera là dans le dernier chapitre et je vous réserve aussi une tite surprise à la fin. Mais j'en dis pas plus, hihi. Bisous et merci pour ta review !

.

**ADN** : Lol Moi aussi j'adhère à ta review xD Merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre va te défrustrer, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même. Bisous et encore merci pour la review !

.

.

**Chapitre 9 : Plus je pense à toi. **(Jour 6)

.

Fred avait quitté Remus de bonne heure ce matin. Après avoir convaincu son professeur qu'il était toujours aussi fou de lui et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être séquestré pendant plusieurs jours pour l'aimer de nouveau, il était sorti retrouver son frère.

Il monta la tour des Gryffondor et entra dans son dortoir. Comme il l'avait pressentit, son clone était encore dans son lit alors que tout le monde était déjà en train de petit-déjeuner.

--- Tiens, tu me fais l'honneur de ta présence ce matin ? S'exclama George.

--- Je voulais voir comment tu allais. Ça va ?

--- J'ai connu mieux. Je n'ai plus de petit-ami et mon frère me fait des cachotteries depuis cinq jours ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'aie pas dit que tu couchais avec Remus !

--- J'avais peur qu'en le disant à quelqu'un tout s'écroulerait.

--- Quand même, tu n'as pas arrêté de me rabattre les oreilles avec Remus par ci, Remus par là depuis le début de l'année et quand enfin tu te le fais tu ne me dis rien !

--- Tu ne m'as rien dit pour ton histoire avec Blaise toi non plus !

--- Moi je n'ai pas couché avec lui, et puis il n'y a rien à dire ce n'était que l'effet d'un enchantement.

--- Tu ne ressens plus rien pour lui ?

--- Je ne sais pas. Je ne ressens plus du tout cette sensation d'amour intense, mais j'aimais bien nos conversations et je dois avouer que physiquement il est à mon goût.

--- Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas lui parler de nouveau, voir où ça pourrait mener ? Un premier rendez-vous banal.

--- Il va m'envoyer chier !

--- T'en sais rien. Et puis c'est un Serpentard, si tu attends que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas tu peux toujours courir. Les vert et argent ne sont pas vraiment connus pour leur courage.

--- Je sais.

--- Et au fait, qui était avec Rogue ?

--- Ron.

--- Oh merlin !

--- Ouais, comme tu dis. Il va falloir des litres de whisky pur feu pour arriver à lui faire oublier ce cauchemar éveillé.

.

...........................................

.

Drago entra dans la grande salle, la mine défaite, le dos vouté et des cernes sous les yeux. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il s'était posé un paquet de questions sur ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire et avait lutté contre son envie de rejoindre Potter dans son lit. L'effet était censé avoir disparu, mais tout son corps et son cœur réclamait le balafré comme jamais.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur la table des Gryffondor et surprit son brun en train de rigoler avec la belette. Comment pouvait-il avoir déjà tout oublié et retrouvé le sourire, alors que lui était en train de sombrer dans une déprime totale ?

Il s'installa au côté de Blaise et se vengea sur un croissant.

--- Si je trouve ce fichu Cupidon sur ma route je peux t'assurer qu'il va connaître la fureur d'un Malefoy. Je vais lui arracher son cœur avec ses saletés de flèches et le castrer à vie !

--- Je crois qu'il est asexué.

--- Je m'en fous !

--- Tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur, je me trompe ?

Drago lança un regard noir à son ami. Il était donc le seul à être toujours fou amoureux de son élu ? La barbe, il fallait toujours que ça tombe sur lui. Merlin, s'acharnait sur sa personne !

Blaise arborait un air neutre et dégagé à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur il bouillonnait lui aussi de rage. Il n'avait pas été aussi loin avec George, que Drago et Harry, mais pour la première fois il avait voulu essayer une vraie relation et tout venait de s'écrouler. George n'était même pas venu manger dans la grande salle. Il n'était peut-être pas fait pour l'amour après tout, c'était peut-être un signe du destin pour lui dire de laisser tomber. Mais pourtant, les soirées à parler et embrasser le rouquin lui manquaient déjà.

.

.............................................

.

Harry et Ron souriaient bêtement, rigolant avec les autres, alors que leurs cœurs étaient compressés de doutes et de peines. Ils avaient décidé d'un comme un accord en se levant qu'ils ne montreraient pas leur désespoir aux autres, qu'ils feraient comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, mais ils étaient tous les deux conscient d'avoir un amour à sens unique. Harry regarda Drago entrer dans la salle, la mine décomposée. Il rencontra son regard brièvement et le blond semblait dégoûté. Il devait surement regretter tout ce qu'ils avaient fait toutes ces nuits, maintenant qu'il était redevenu lui-même.

--- Dites, c'est vrai ce qui se raconte ? Questionna timidement Hermione en croquant dans son croissant.

--- Qu'est-ce qui se raconte ? Demanda Harry le cœur battant.

--- Vous deux vous seriez … ensemble, dit-elle en désignant les deux meilleurs amis.

--- Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ! S'exclama Ron un peu trop rapidement pour Harry.

--- Ça serait si horrible que ça ? Gronda le brun.

--- Bien sûr que non, mais je te considère comme mon frère, je ne m'imagine pas du tout en train de …

--- Ouais, moi non plus !

--- Donc vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

--- Non Hermione !

--- Pourtant Seamus dit que vous avez passé la nuit dans le même lit.

--- Il ne peut pas se mêler de ce qui le regarde celui-là, grogna Ron.

--- On avait envie de discuter, rien de plus, alors Ron est venu dans mon lit. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel là-dedans.

--- Seamus est jaloux, voilà tout. Hey Seamus ! Cria-t-il à l'autre bout de la table. Harry a dit que j'étais son meilleur coup ! Dommage pour toi, mais tu es hors compétition maintenant !

.

Harry devint rouge écarlate et donna un coup de coude au rouquin.

.

--- Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de gueuler ça devant tout le monde ?

--- Tout le monde croit qu'on l'a fait de toutes façons, alors autant que ça fasse chier Finnigan. Et puis on s'en fout de ce que pensent les autres.

--- Bah voyons.

--- Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête après notre première nuit d'amour, mon chou ?

--- Ferme-là Ron, c'est lourd.

Harry enfonça la tête dans ses épaules, gêné. En tant normal il aurait trouvé la blague drôle, mais il ne voulait pas que son Serpentard pense qu'il l'avait vraiment fait avec Ron. Il jeta un œil sur la table des vert et argent, mais Parkinson lui cachait la vue. Il soupira et croqua dans son croissant.

.

.................................................

.

Drago recracha son café en entendant Ron crier dans toute la salle qu'il était le meilleur coup d'Harry. Merlin, il était en train de cauchemarder.

--- J'étais sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, s'exclama Pansy. Quand Finnigan a raconté qu'il les avait trouvés dans le même lit ce matin je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit vrai, mais là ils viennent de l'avouer eux-mêmes. Faut dire qu'ils sont toujours collés l'un à l'autre et puis, entre déchets du monde des sorciers ils vont plutôt bien ensemble.

--- Ferme là Pansy, gronda Blaise, voyant que son ami était trop perturbé pour réagir.

Drago fixait le brun sans ciller. Comment ce bâtard avait-il osé faire une chose pareille ? Il avait à peine retrouvé toute sa lucidité, qu'il avait couché avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'avait même pas attendu une journée, même pas une nuit. Il avait balayé tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ces cinq jours en quelques minutes ! Il le détestait !

.

.......................................

.

Severus renversa son bol en entendant Weasley crier haut et fort dans toute la salle qu'il était le meilleur coup que Potter n'est jamais eu. Là il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça !

Il avait passé la nuit à rêver du corps nu et svelte du rouquin et même si ses sentiments s'étaient estompés à minuit, il désirait toujours autant son élève. Ces cinq jours avaient été magnifiques et pleins de promesses, et même si l'enchantement avait disparu, il n'avait pas envie de tout oublier, au contraire. Il avait pensé, comme Dumbledore lui avait affirmé que Ron était consentant et non ensorcelé, qu'ils pourraient continuer tous les deux ce qu'ils avaient commencé et tomber cette fois-ci réellement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais voilà que le rouquin riait à pleins poumons depuis qu'il était arrivé, comme si rien ne s'était passé, et il venait d'avouer s'être envoyé en l'air avec Potter. Alors quoi ? Ce morveux était finalement un obsédé qui couchait avec n'importe qui ? Il lui avait pourtant paru farouche et … puceau. Il ne voulait pas croire que Weasley était ce genre de mec. Il était distrait, parfois incompétent, insolent, énervant et horripilant, mais il était surtout honnête, intègre, tendre et passionné. Jamais il n'aurait feint son attirance pour lui dans le seul but de s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair. Non Weasley valait beaucoup mieux que ça et il fallait qu'il ait une conversation avec lui rapidement.

.

À côté du potioniste, le professeur de DCFM sirotait son jus d'orange un sourire lumineux sur le visage, loin de tous les problèmes que rencontraient les autres. Il était amoureux, heureux et aimé du plus bel être de cette terre, alors que demander de plus ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment Rogue pouvait afficher un visage aussi furieux, alors que la vie était aussi merveilleuse.

.

**A suivre …**

.

Voilà, prochain chapitre plus long promis et pour bientôt. La fin arrive aussi bientôt, plus que 3 chapitres ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant !

.

------------ Délire de ma béta que je retrouve lors de sa correction et que je vous fait partager en petit bonus ^^ -------------

**Carnage chez les croissant** _(interdit au moins de 12 ans) :_

_._

« Il s'installa au côté de Blaise et se vengea sur un croissant. » **(Avocat du croissant : Je proteste mon client n'a rien fait, il y a agression sur viennoiserie! Nous réclamons des dommages et intérêts!)**

« Questionna timidement Hermione en croquant dans son croissant. » **(Avocat du croissant : C'est une mutinerie! Un acte barbare! Nous nous révolteront! Un jour nous dirons "et le croissant croqua dans l'humain!")**

« Il soupira et croqua dans son croissant. » **(Avocat du croissant : Je proteste à nouveau! Des témoins ont vu le crime gratuit fait de sang froid! Tous mes compatriotes tremblent dans leur pâte feuilletée! Mais qui sera le suivant? Votre honneur je demande réparation!)**

**(Note de service, on m'annonce que l'avocat à été mangé par le juge qui avait faim...)**

.

xD

.

Bises à tous et comme toujours un grand merci à Noweria, ma béta !


	11. Chapitre 10

Voilà la suite avec nos petites têtes de mules préférés xD J'espère comme toujours qu'elle vous plaira.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, ajouts … C'est un pur bonheur je ne m'en lasse jamais !

Finalement il y aura un chapitre de plus au programme, car je vais en coupé un en deux pour qu'il soit moins lourd et un peu plus développé. Donc on se donne rendez-vous pour encore trois autres chapitres qui j'espère ne vous décevrons pas !

Bonne lecture !

**.**

**Kinette04** : Je suis contente si ce chapitre t'a fait sourire xD Oui un petit Drago romantique et amoureux c'est mimi hein ? On en mangerait *_* Bises et Merci pour ta review.

.

**Kaylee **: C'est plutôt sur un certain Gryffon brun que Severus à envie de passer ses nerfs et non sur son petit rouquin ^^ Faut pas en vouloir à Ron, ça petite bourde à peut-être permis a Rogue de se rendre compte que ses sentiments était plus profond. J'espère que ces petites retrouvailles te plairont. Bisous !

.

**Makie :**Lol. C'est vrai que Cupidon se la jouait un peu trop et qu'il s'est rétamé, mais bon sans lui trois des quatre couples n'auraient peut-être jamais vu le jour, alors merci à son goût prononcé pour la mode des Sorciers ^^ tout ne va pas si mal se passer ^^ je te laisse découvrir ça dans la suite. Merci pour ta review ! Bises.

.

.

**Chapitre 10 : Que tu reviennes.**  
.

Ça faisait déjà deux jours que l'enchantement avait été rompu. Severus avait essayé d'avoir une conversation avec Ron, mais celui-ci fuyait aussitôt. Il avait même refusé de se rendre à une convocation formelle, envoyée par hibou. Le potioniste avait été très irrité par ce comportement immature, mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. En attendant, il lançait des regards assassin au survivant, lui retirant des points à gogo et l'humiliant comme jamais. Tant que ce foutu lion ne serait pas lavé de tout soupçon il lui en ferait baver.

Harry et Drago, quant à eux, ne s'étaient pas encore adressé la parole une seule fois. Ils s'ignoraient, tout en se jetant de fréquents coups d'yeux pleins de tendresse et de regret, que l'autre ne voyait jamais.

C'était à peu près la même chose du côté de Blaise et George, sauf qu'ils se souriaient fréquemment et se frôlaient de temps en temps. Ils se cherchaient et se séduisaient doucement, s'excitant par des regards ou des petits attouchements discrets.

Le seul couple qui baignait dans la béatitude était celui de Fred et Remus. Ils préparaient déjà leur avenir. Le rouquin irait vivre chez son professeur dès la fin de l'année. Il n'y avait aucun nuage à l'horizon et ils se foutaient royalement de savoir que la tempête faisait rage au-dessus de leurs amis.

.

……………….

.

Drago allait entrer dans la salle de potion quand un corps, dont l'odeur éveilla tous ses sens, le bouscula. Il se retourna brutalement et ancra ses deux billes argent dans les deux émeraudes qu'il rencontra. Son cœur cogna violemment contre sa poitrine. Il voulait l'embrasser, le serrer dans ses bras, mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas. Il canalisa son désir et pour la première fois depuis deux jours lui adressa la parole.

--- Fait gaffe où tu poses tes sales pattes Potter, si tu tiens un tant soit peu à ta misérable vie ! Grogna-t-il avec sa voix trainante habituelle.

Harry ne répliqua pas et lui lança seulement un regard fatigué, inexpressif. Malefoy venait de confirmer ce qu'il pensait déjà, le blond ne ressentait plus rien pour lui, il l'avait déjà rayé de sa vie. Il était redevenu le même qu'avant. Le blondinet dont-il était tombé amoureux n'existait plus. Le Drago, doux, vulnérable, passionné et surprenant n'avait jamais existé. Tout ça n'avait été que l'effet de l'enchantement et il devait l'oublier maintenant. Il avait espéré pendant ces deux jours que ce silence signifiait plus que de la haine, mais c'était terminé.

Drago serra les poings de rage. Harry n'avait même pas réagit à sa provocation. Il l'avait regardé complètement indifférent, comme s'il était insignifiant pour lui. Son cœur se contractait douloureusement et il se plaça devant son chaudron avec une envie de meurtre.

--- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? Murmura Blaise en se plaçant à côté de lui.

--- Je vais le tuer, cracha Drago en fixant le Gryffon installé trois rangs devant.

--- Le seigneur a échoué un nombre incalculable de fois, tu n'as aucune chance.

--- Cette face de serpent était trop fière, il voulait des spectateurs et la gloire pour pouvoir tuer le balafré. Moi je le ferais dans son sommeil, sans qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrive.

--- Mais bien sûr. Tu auras à peine approché de son lit que ce seront des idées bien plus cochonnes qui t'envahiront.

--- Quoi ? Que …

--- Drago ça se voit comme un hippogriffe dans un chaudron que tu es encore fou amoureux de lui.

--- L'enchantement a disparu.

--- Oui et tu l'aimes toujours. Tu as appris à l'apprécier durant ces cinq jours et vos conversations et ses douces lèvres te manquent…

--- Nos conversations ? On a rien dit de plus que des « encore » ou des « plus vite ». Tu es sûr que c'est de moi qu'on est en train de parler ? Ca ne serait pas plutôt de Weaspervers ?

--- Peut-être.

--- J'y crois pas, je vais mal et toi tu ramènes tout à toi ! Murmura-t-il énervé.

--- Tu me fais chier aussi avec ton Potter ! Que tu le détestes ou que tu l'aimes c'est la même chose, on parle de lui sans arrêt. Ca fait six ans qu'il est dans chacune de nos conversations, alors pète lui la rondelle et arrête de me prendre la tête avec ça !

Blaise, énervé, venait de crier haut et fort ce que Drago essayait de chuchoter depuis le début. Le blondinet rouge de honte posa une main sur son front pour se dissimuler, tandis que Blaise réalisant qu'il venait de grandement merder, s'excusa longuement auprès de son ami qui il le savait, se vengerait bien férocement.

--- Si vous avez terminé vos petites conversations de cœur tous les deux on pourrait peut-être reprendre le cours, cracha Rogue agacé d'être dérangé par des élèves de sa maison.

--- Désolé professeur, murmura Blaise confus.

--- Tu vas souffrir Zabini, souffla Drago en lui jetant un regard assassin.

.

……………………

.

Seamus lança un regard froid en direction de Malefoy. Et puis quoi encore ? D'abord, Harry se tapait Ron, maintenant c'était le Serpentard qui voulait se le faire … Et lui dans tout ça ? D'accord son histoire avec Harry était purement sexuelle, mais en attendant personne ne s'occupait de son petit derrière, et son amant le plus doué était prit entre un roux et un blond ! Vraiment pas juste !

.

………………………

.

Harry se figea en entendant ce que venait de crier Zabini. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Malefoy éprouvait toujours quelque chose pour lui ? Il se tourna pour apercevoir le blond, mais celui-ci se cachait derrière sa main, les joues rouges d'embarras. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle et qu'il lui dise qu'il ressentait la même chose pour lui. C'était tellement inespéré et il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre maintenant. Tant pis s'ils couraient droit à leur perte et s'ils se déchireraient. Ils devraient probablement affronter pas mal de choses, mais il se sentait seulement entier quand il se trouvait dans ses bras. Alors oui il aimait l'arrogant Drago Malefoy et il en était heureux !

.

………………………

.

Ron regarda son ami qui venait de retrouver le sourire. Il était vraiment content pour lui, même si son bonheur était dans les bras du pire Serpentard que l'on puisse trouver à Poudlard.

Il soupira en ouvrant le livre à la page que Rogue leur demandait et sa vision se troubla. Il cligna des yeux fermement et se retrouva dans la salle, toujours assis à la même place, mais seul, en compagnie de son professeur, installé à quelques centimètres à peine de lui. Il sentait son souffle lui caresser la joue et fixa quelques secondes cette bouche si tentante, avant de remonter son regard sur les yeux sombres du potioniste.

--- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Ron le plus calmement possible.

--- Te parler.

--- Pas besoin de vous introduire dans ma tête pour ça, il y a des façons plus naturelles pour parler avec une personne.

--- Je n'ai pas arrêté de te courir après depuis deux jours et tu me fuis sans arrêt.

--- Pas faux.

Severus posa une main sur le genou de Ron et la fit glisser sur sa cuisse doucement. Il sentit son élève frémir sous la caresse et il regarda ses joues prendre une merveilleuse couleur cramoisie. Cette réaction le rassura dans sa démarche.

--- Il y a deux jours quand je me suis réveillé, je n'ai pas oublié l'effet que tu me faisais, dit-il en le transperçant d'un regard brûlant de désir.

.

Ron sentit son cœur s'accélérer et la main de son professeur glissa entre ses jambes. Elle y rencontra une érection et Severus sourit, ravi. Son petit rouquin réagissait toujours aussi vite à ses caresses.

.

--- Est-ce que tu jouais avec moi ces derniers jours ?

--- Non.

--- Toi et Potter …

--- Il n'y a rien.

--- Bien. Je sais que je peux paraître froid et dur parfois …

.

Ron tiqua au mot « parfois » et Severus se reprit.

.

--- …d'accord… la plupart du temps… mais je peux être quelqu'un de vraiment tendre aussi …

--- Je sais, murmura le rouquin se rappelant des étreintes de son professeur.

--- Je me sens vraiment bien avec toi et j'aurais aimé que l'on continue de se voir si tu es d'accord.

--- Juste pour …

--- Non pas que pour ça. Je voudrais plus que ça, une vraie relation, sans les effets de l'enchantement de ce débile d'ange. Qu'on reprenne tout depuis le début. Mais il faut prendre en compte que je suis ton professeur et que les choses ne vont pas être facile.

--- On peut essayer, souffla-t-il alors que la main avait ouverte sa braguette et caressait désormais le tissu de son caleçon.

--- Il faut que tu saches que je prendrais tout le temps qu'il faudra avec toi, pour que tu te sentes bien avec moi et ce que l'on fait, mais j'ai certains besoins. Je suis très vorace sexuellement et j'aime essayer pas mal de choses.

--- D'accord, souffla Ron en fermant les yeux de plaisir alors que la main vicieuse était entrée dans son caleçon et commençait des va-et-vient. Que Rogue soit un pervers ne l'étonnait pas vraiment après tout ce qu'il lui avait déjà fait, mais qu'il en parle aussi honnêtement était plutôt déroutant.

--- Je ne suis pas un ange Ron, il faut que tu le sache. Je ne veux pas te donner de faux semblants, mais jamais je ne te ferais de mal. Je ferais tout pour te rendre le plus heureux possible.

--- Je sais,… Severus, embrasse-moi…

Le potioniste s'exécuta et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son amant. Ron l'avait accepté, même après qu'il lui ait déballé ses penchant pervers. Il pensait qu'il prendrait peur. Tout se passait pour le mieux. Il avait même le consentement de Dumbledore pour commencer une relation avec son élève tant qu'ils restaient discret et que ça n'empiétait pas sur la scolarité de ce dernier. Il accéléra le rythme des va-et-vient, se jurant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il utiliserait ce procédé en cours, et sentit la semence chaude de son rouquin se répandre dans sa main.

--- On se voit ce soir dans ma chambre, murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de sortir de sa tête.

.

……………………

.

George ensorcela un morceau de parchemin et après avoir regardé en direction de Rogue, l'envoya à Blaise, installé un rang devant lui, sur la gauche.

Le Serpentard attrapa le mot et se retourna vers le rouquin. Celui-ci lui fit un geste de la tête l'enjoignant à le lire et le beau noir s'exécuta. Des mots apparurent et il sourit en les lisant.

.

« Je rêve ou tu m'as touché les fesses en entrant ? »

.

Il écrivit sa réponse aussitôt et celle-ci apparut immédiatement sur le parchemin double de George.

.

« Possible.»

« Tu sais que je vais devoir me venger ? »

« Qui te dit que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais ? »

« Tu es en train de m'allumer là ? »

« Possible.»

« Je vois. Rendez-vous ce soir devant la salle sur demande. »

« Connais pas ! »

« Au septième étage devant la tapisserie de Barnabas et les trolls. 23h ? »

« D'accord. »

« Hâte d'y être ! Au fait, au cas où ça ne soit pas clair, ce soir on baise ! »

« Très romantique Weasley ! J'avais compris, merci ! Prépare-toi à écarter les cuisses. »

.

George pouffa en lisant la dernière phrase. Oui il voulait bien écarter les cuisses pour leur première fois, mais s'il croyait qu'il allait toujours avoir le dessus il pouvait toujours rêver.

.

………………..

.

Harry se précipita hors de la classe à la fin du cours de DCFM. Drago avait réussi à lui échapper durant toute la matinée, mais cette fois-ci il arriverait à le coincer ! Il se dissimula derrière une gargouille et attendit que le blond parte précipitamment. Il le suivit quelques secondes et quand il fut enfin à l'abri des regards, il l'attrapa et le fit entrer dans la première salle qu'il trouva.

Drago regarda brièvement la salle vide et abandonnée, puis se retourna vers son kidnappeur un regard mauvais.

--- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as cru comprendre lors du cours de potion Potter, mais tu as tout faux et Blaise est un crétin de toutes façons ! S'empressa-t-il de dire avant de se faire humilier par le Gryffondor.

--- Vraiment ? Donc il n'y avait rien de vrai dans ce qu'il a dit ?

--- Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?

--- Donc tu ne penses plus à moi ? Interrogea-t-il en s'approchant de lui doucement.

--- Surement pas.

--- Et le fait que je sois aussi près de toi ne te fait aucun effet ?

--- Pas du tout, murmura Drago la voix tremblante.

--- Le contact de ma peau ne te rend pas complètement fou ? Demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue.

--- Même pas en rêve, répondit-il de plus en plus faiblement.

--- Et si je t'embrasse tu vas me repousser violemment alors ?

--- Bien sûr.

--- Tant pis pour moi, je tente quand même le coup !

Harry se jeta sur ses lèvres et le plaqua contre l'une des tables de la pièce. Il l'embrassa longuement appuyant ses hanches contre les siennes. Drago resta d'abord figé ne sachant quoi faire, puis fit courir ses mains dans le dos, pour les poser ensuite sur la nuque de son beau brun. Le Gryffondor sourit, voyant que son têtu de Serpentard avait rendu les armes.

--- Je crois que je t'aime, murmura Harry en lui embrassant la joue tendrement.

Drago se sentit complètement transporté. Finalement Merlin ne l'avait pas oublié, Harry Potter l'aimait et cette fois-ci ce n'était pas à cause d'un ange stupide ou d'une potion quelconque, non, c'était un véritable amour.

--- Tu es censé me répondre quelque chose là, tu sais ?

--- Ah oui ?

.

Drago s'installa sur la table, le rapprocha encore plus de lui et passa les jambes autour de sa taille. Il lui déposa de petits baisers espiègles sur les lèvres et le menton et lui lança un sourire lumineux.

.

--- Je t'aime Harry, souffla-t-il avant que sa langue aille retrouver sa consœur.

.

Harry agrippa les hanches de son nouveau petit-ami et gémit en sentant la bouche de son blond descendre dans son cou.

.

--- Au fait j'allais oublier, s'exclama Drago en s'éloignant du brun qui grogna, mécontent. Tu n'as pas couché avec Weasley hein ?

--- Bien sûr que non !

--- Alors pourquoi …

--- Seamus a été s'imaginer n'importe quoi.

--- Mais il vous a vus dans le même lit non ?

--- Oui mais c'était pour parler. Ecoute Ron est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et il semblait vraiment dégouté quand je lui ai proposé de lui tailler une pipe.

--- Tu lui as quoi ?

.

Harry sourit devant l'air offensé de son petit ami, il aimait vraiment le Drago jaloux, c'était mignon à voir. Il regarda sa montre et soupira, il était déjà l'heure du prochain cours.

.

--- Cours de métamorphose, grogna-t-il en se séparant du blond.

--- Ne change pas de sujet, gronda Drago.

--- C'était une plaisanterie, range tes crocs. On se voit ce soir ?

--- Oui. Même endroit, même heure ?

--- Non, rendez-vous à 23h00, je veux profiter un maximum de toi, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant rapidement. A ce soir.

.

Drago regarda son brun quitter la pièce le premier et un sourire débile se dessina sur son visage en imaginant tout ce qu'il pourrait faire de 23h à 7h du matin.

.

…………………….

.

Fred rangea ses affaires avec une lenteur calculée, tandis que la salle se vidait progressivement.

Remus le regardait amusé, sachant très bien où il voulait en venir, et quand le dernier élève quitta la salle il donna un coup de baguette sur la porte pour que personne ne puisse venir les déranger.

--- Alors, tu as vu Dumby ? Demanda Fred en l'embrassant tendrement.

--- Dumbledore ! Et oui. Il y a désormais un nouveau règlement. Les professeurs ont le droit d'avoir une relation avec l'un de leurs élèves tant que celui-ci est majeur, consentant et que ça n'empiète pas sur les heures de cours.

--- Parfait.

--- Severus désire apparemment profiter de ce nouveau règlement lui aussi.

--- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

--- Si. Ses sentiments pour ton frère n'étaient apparemment pas seulement dûs à l'enchantement. Il semblait très sérieux en ce qui le concerne.

--- Ron et Rogue ? Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir m'y faire.

--- C'est sûr que tu étais loin de la vérité quand tu parlais d'un accro aux grosses poitrines. Il aime peut-être que ce soit gros, mais plutôt en bas, s'amusa Remus.

--- Ne me met pas ce genre de vision en tête je t'en prie. Ma mère va faire une syncope s'il lui ramène le bâtard graisseux comme gendre.

--- Et que pensera-t-elle de moi ?

--- Elle t'aime beaucoup, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Par compte je me demande comment elle va réagir en apprenant que trois de ses fils sur six sont gay.

--- Tes parents sont plutôt ouverts d'esprit, non ? Ca devrait aller.

--- Oui. Mais le nombre de petits enfants va être réduit. Enfin ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce soir je te réserve une petite surprise pour fêter l'officialisation de notre couple.

--- Une surprise ? Je peux avoir un indice ?

--- Tissu, chocolat et sexe, souffla Fred en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

--- Hummm, ça donne vraiment envie. Et je pourrais avoir un petit aperçu avant ? Interrogea-t-il en glissant une main sur les fesses de son tendre.

--- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux.

.

Fred s'installa sur les cuisses de son amour tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Il ne fallait jamais contredire son professeur après tout.

.

**A suivre … **

.

.

Voilà. La suite se fera un tit peu attendre désolé, mais je vais être absente un tit moment. Comme vous avez dû le comprendre le prochain chapitre sera sur les rencontres nocturnes de chacun des couples ^^

.

Bises à tous ! Et merci à Nowéria ma béta.

.

**Chapitre 9** : Plus je pense à toi : _Patrick Fiori_

**Chapitre 10** : Que tu reviennes : _Patrick Fiori_


	12. Chapitre 11

Bon, me voici de retour ! Désolé pour l'attente ! J'ai eu pas mal de choses qui me sont tombées dessus, une baisse de moral … bref, maintenant me revoilà avec la suite !

Voici la première partie d'une nuit pleine d'amour et de débauche à Poudlard ! J'essaierais de vous publier la suite au plus vite !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

**Kaylee **: Je ne vous ais pas abandonné, me revoici avec la suite et une partie de la nuit brulante que vont passer nos petits couples ^^ J'espère que ça te plaira ! Bisous et merci pour tes deux reviews ! (^_^)

.

**Gayel **: La suite c'est fait attendre, j'espère que tu seras tout de même au rendez-vous pour ce nouveau chapitre et que tu l'apprécieras. Bises et merci pour ta review !

.

**Makie** : Vi Ron cache bien son jeu, un petit Severus pervers ne semble pas lui poser de problèmes ^^ Non pas de plan à 4 en effet alors qui gagnera le droit de faire des papouilles dans la pièce la plus délirante de Poudlard ? Réponse dans ce chapitre ^^ Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

.

.

**Chapitre 11 : Je te promets …** une nuit pleine de merveilles. **– PARTIE 1 –**

.

George grimpa les escaliers jusqu'au septième étage, un sourire d'abruti dessiné sur le visage. Il allait enfin s'envoyer en l'air avec son beau et sexy Serpentard. Il zigzagua de couloir en couloir, jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve enfin devant la tapisserie de Barnabas. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'un blond serait plaqué contre le mur tant désiré, un brun lui dévorant les lèvres et le cou. Ces deux là allaient tout gâcher ! Il toussota légèrement pour signaler sa présence, mais les deux amants ne réagirent pas le moins du monde. Il vit le brun descendre sa main entre les jambes du blond et décida qu'il était vraiment temps de les interrompre.

- Stop, vous n'êtes pas seuls !

.

Harry se détacha vivement de son amant, surpris, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait seulement de George. Il soupira de soulagement et ne vit pas la mine renfrognée du Serpentard, vexé.

.

- George ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- J'ai un rendez-vous.

- La place est déjà prise, allez baiser ailleurs, cracha Drago.

- S'il te plait Harry. Je te revaudrais ça, promis. Tout ce que tu voudras.

.

Le brun soupira et rencontra le regard furieux de son blond.

.

- Tu ne vas pas te laisser amadouer par le regard larmoyant de ce crétin ?

- On peut trouver un autre endroit, non ? Le dortoir ?

.

Harry caressa la main du Serpentard, mais celui-ci le repoussa, la mine boudeuse.

.

- T'as une dette Weasley ne l'oublie pas !

- Promis. Merci Harry !

- Je t'en prie.

.

Harry fit un clin d'œil complice au rouquin et partit à la poursuite de son blond qui avait déjà décampé.

.

- Hey, pourquoi tu fais la tête ?

- Tu as honte de moi ?

- Non pas du tout !

- Quand Weaschieur a fait son apparition tu t'es éloigné. Tu ne voulais pas qu'on nous voit ensemble.

- Toi non plus tu ne veux pas que toute l'école soit au courant, si ?

- Je ne voulais pas en effet, mais à la seconde où je t'ai dit « je t'aime » ça a changé. Je n'ai pas envie de me cacher éternellement. Et puis j'ai envie que tout le monde sache que tu m'appartiens.

- Ça va compliquer les choses non ? Et puis c'est excitant de se cacher aussi…

- T'es trop con !

- Drago attends !

Harry rattrapa son blond par le bras et l'attira contre lui. Il l'aimait, ce n'était pas ça le problème, il n'avait pas honte de lui au contraire, son petit ami était le mec le plus canon de l'école, il avait seulement peur de la réaction des autres, d'être de nouveau l'attraction du moment, le sujet préféré des ragots. Il en avait mare que sa vie appartienne plus aux autres qu'à lui-même.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. C'est pas suffisant ?

- Pour le moment, peut-être, grogna Drago, les joues rouges d'embarras et de bonheur mélangés.

- Je pars en repérage, attends-moi là.

Harry déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son bien-aimé et entra dans la salle commune. Il était encore tôt et quelques Gryffons papotaient, dont Neville et Seamus qui avaient une conversation déchainée sur les échecs Moldu et sorcier. Le survivant grimpa rapidement dans sa chambre, attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et ressortit pour la donner à Drago. Ils entrèrent ensuite silencieusement dans le dortoir et le blond s'installa aussitôt dans le lit près de la fenêtre. Harry le rejoignit, jeta des sorts pour être sûr de ne pas être entendus, ni dérangés et s'assit en tailleur en face de son Serpentard.

- Tu veux qu'on prenne le thé ? Se moqua Drago.

- Non, je veux seulement que ce soit parfait. C'est notre première fois d'une certaine façon.

Il caressa la joue de son tendre doucement et lui sourit amoureusement. Il était tellement bien quand il se trouvait près de lui. Drago attrapa sa main et embrassa la paume délicatement, puis lécha les doigts sensuellement. Harry se rapprocha de lui pour saisir ses lèvres et commencer à le déshabiller. Leurs vêtements tombèrent un à un, et très vite ils se retrouvèrent dans le plus simple appareil, caressant passionnément le sexe de l'autre. Le Serpentard lécha le cou de son amant et remonta jusqu'à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

- Je peux te prendre ce soir ?

- Tu n'as pas à me demander, mon corps t'appartient complètement.

.

Harry attrapa la main qui caressait son pénis et la lécha longuement recouvrant les doigts de salive. Il s'allongea, écartant les cuisses et dirigea son blond entre ses fesses.

.

- Vas-y, souffla-t-il en se mordant la lèvre d'appréhension.

Drago caressa anxieusement le petit anneau de chair et y inséra un premier doigt, avec douceur. Il bougea doucement à l'intérieur et glissa un deuxième doigt, tout en caressant le gland humide avec son autre main. Il explorait avec plaisir ce nouvel endroit qui faisait tordre son beau brun de plaisir, mais il était impatient d'aller beaucoup plus loin. Il embrassa le torse de son amour et arriva jusqu'à son oreille. Il souffla dessus tendrement et sourit en entendant sa victime gémir.

- C'est assez pour que j'y aille ?

- Hum, ça ira, mais va doucement.

.

Le Serpentard acquiesça et pénétra son amour avec toute la douceur dont-il était capable. Il vit Harry grimacer et s'arrêta, inquiet. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire de mal.

.

- Ne t'arrête pas, soupira Harry. Bouge, ça va passer.

Drago s'exécuta et commença à onduler, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vite pour s'accorder au rythme de Harry. C'était incroyable comme sensation, tellement chaud et étroit. Quand son brun fut complètement et seulement submergé par le plaisir il prit les choses en main et accéléra encore plus les pénétrations, tout en malaxant son membre furieusement. Harry se cambra, les jambes posées sur les épaules de son blond et les mains agrippées aux draps. Faire l'amour et être prit par une personne que l'on aime, était plus que du plaisir **(1)**. C'était divin. Il fit basculer son blond et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, s'aidant de ses mains pour exécuter les va-et-vient à son rythme. Drago fut stupéfié par le spectacle, il était magnifique offert à lui de cette façon, la tête rejetée en arrière et la bouche légèrement ouverte, qui laissait passer de faible gémissements. Il empoigna la virilité dressée devant lui pour la caresser vivement et ne put se retenir davantage. Il éjacula à l'intérieur de son bien-aimé, alors qu'un liquide chaud se rependait dans sa main. Il se laissa retomber sur lui, essoufflé, un magnifique sourire sur le visage. Il était tellement heureux. Il venait de faire l'amour à la personne qu'il aimait, celle qui était la plus précieuse à ses yeux. C'était magique.

- Je t'aime, susurra-t-il en mordillant la chair de son épaule.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

.

Drago embrassa son tout nouveau petit ami tendrement et se lova dans ses bras.

.

- Alors ? Comment c'était ?

- Très bien. Et pour toi ?

.

Le blond devint rouge et se cacha le visage dans le cou de son amant. Comment admettre que le fier et arrogant Serpentard adorait être soumis ?

.

- J'ai aimé, mais je crois que … je préfère quand c'est toi qui me prends, avoua-t-il timidement.

.

Il détestait déballer ses sentiments et ses faiblesses aux autres. Il avait toujours appris à être fort et impénétrable, mais c'était Harry et il voulait tout partager avec lui.

.

- Dans ce cas laisse-moi te faire mien toute la nuit, murmura amoureusement Harry en glissant une main sur les deux globes fermes.

.

...

.

Pendant ce temps, au septième étage, dans une grande chambre tapissée de miroirs, deux amants s'embrassaient passionnément. Tous les deux nus, ils se bousculaient l'un l'autre, faisant de leurs ébats un véritable match de lutte. C'était à celui qui dominerait l'autre. George était en position de force, mais au moment où il s'y attendait le moins il se retrouva de nouveau en dessous, un beau noir plaqué contre lui en train de lui mordiller les tétons. Il leva les yeux au ciel, amusé et écarquilla les yeux.

- Je rêve, tu as aussi mis des miroirs au plafond, s'exclama George en penchant la tête en arrière.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, dès que je fantasme sur quelque chose il apparaît. Cette salle est vraiment géniale.

- Obsédé, ricana le rouquin.

La bouche du Serpentard glissa le long du torse pour se poser sur l'érection de son amant qui gémit bruyamment à ce contact. Blaise sourit, pensant enfin avoir pris le dessus, mais c'était mal connaître le Gryffondor. Celui-ci bascula son beau noir pour la énième fois et se plaça de façon à effectuer un savoureux 69. Blaise grimaça une fraction de seconde devant le retournement de situation, mais dû bien avouer que cette position lui plaisait énormément. George était à quatre pattes sur lui et son sexe se dressait juste au-dessus de ses lèvres, tentateur, délicieux… Il le saisit, gourmand, et au même moment une langue vint caresser son gland. Il accéléra le rythme des va-et-vient de sa bouche, alors que les caresses du rouquin se faisaient de plus en plus intenables et glissa un doigt mouillé dans l'intimité de son amant. Il sentit George se contracter en gémissant et sursauta quand une présence s'immisça à l'intérieur de lui. La sensation n'était pas désagréable, mais c'était un DOMINANT !

- Retire ça tout de suite !

.

Il voulut se relever, mais George l'en empêcha. Le rouquin se replaça de façon à lui faire face et l'embrassa tendrement.

.

- Je n'ai rien fait que tu ne m'aies pas fait, dit-il taquin.

- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de sortir avec un autre dominant, soupira Blaise.

- Arrête de jouer les victimes, je vais te laisser me prendre ce soir, mais je compte bien te posséder très prochainement, alors je préfère t'y habituer dès maintenant.

- Quoi ? Que .. tu … annhhhaahh

George inséra de nouveau un doigt, tout en léchant sa virilité et s'enfonça plus profondément afin de frôler la prostate. Il en glissa très vite un deuxième et accéléra les va-et-vient, se réjouissant de voir le corps de son brun se cambrer sous lui.

- Alors comment c'est ? Interrogea-t-il en remontant pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Désagréable, souffla Blaise, la respiration saccadée.

- Menteur !

.

Le rouquin retira ses doigts, se retourna et plaqua les bras de son amant pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il ondula du bassin pour le frôler à peine et le Serpentard grogna.

.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Je ne te toucherais plus, tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit la vérité.

Blaise ferma les yeux. Son érection devenait vraiment trop douloureuse, il avait besoin de se libérer au plus vite. Il essaya de faire le vide pour débander un peu, même s'il savait qu'au stade où il en était c'était chose impossible. George ondula de nouveau pour se frotter contre lui et il n'y teint plus.

- D'accord ! J'ai aimé, cria-t-il. Tu es content ?

- Ravi, souffla le rouquin en relâchant son emprise.

Si ce petit pourri gâté de Serpentard croyait avoir le dernier mot avec un jumeau Weasley, c'était vraiment mal le connaître. Il allait le dompter petit à petit et faire de lui le plus docile des dominés. Et tout ça en faisant en sorte que ce soit Blaise qui le supplie de le prendre. Certains le traiteraient probablement de démoniaque ou de pervers, lui, se qualifierait tout simplement d'amoureux.

Blaise, enfin libre, roula sur le côté de façon à se retrouver sur son Gryffondor et l'embrassa durement tout en le préparant sommairement. Il n'y avait plus aucune place pour la douceur ou les préliminaires. Il était arrivé au point de non retour et voulait le posséder entièrement, dans la seconde. Il le pénétra sans attendre et George se cambra en criant son nom. Il accéléra les va-et-vient, frappant la prostate de plus en plus violemment et lécha le torse en sueur de son amant, puis remonta dans son cou, pour terminer par ses lèvres. Ce rouquin le rendait complètement fou. Il attrapa ses cuisses pour les remonter et s'insérer en lui encore plus profondément et après plusieurs pénétrations brutales il se libéra, suivi rapidement par son Gryffon.

Il se laissa retomber sur lui, a bout de souffle. Il sentit des doigts lui caresser le dos et il sourit tendrement. C'était la première fois qu'il avait envie d'apprendre la peau d'un de ses partenaires, de connaître les moindres recoins de son corps et surtout de posséder son cœur. Il embrassa son cou amoureusement et chercha à rencontrer les deux saphirs.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait après ça ?

- On dort ?

- Idiot, je te parle de notre relation.

- Je ne sais pas, on va faire ce que font tous les couples. Apprendre à mieux se connaître, sortir régulièrement au restaurant, voir un match de Quidditch et puis ensuite on s'installera ensemble, on se disputera sur la couleur du papier peint de la chambre et puis on se réconciliera sur l'oreiller. Ensuite on adoptera une bestiole. Je ne sais pas encore quoi, un chien, un chat un rat ou un serpent, ce que tu veux, on se disputera probablement encore sur le nom qu'on voudra lui donner, mais on s'en foutra finalement de toutes ses engueulades, tant qu'on sera ensemble tous les deux.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'on va vivre tout ça ?

- Bien sûr. Ou du moins c'est ce que j'imagine pour notre avenir. Avec bien sûr beaucoup de sexe débridé de ce genre.

- Il me donne très envie ton avenir, susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille. Mais je te le dis tout de suite, la chambre sera verte, pas la peine d'en discuter plus longtemps.

.

**A suivre…**

.

.

La vision un peu folle que ce fait Noweria (ma béta) des ébats amoureux de nos deux vigoureux combattants. ^^

« Eeeeeh oui Jean Pierre je crois que l'Italie à reprit l'avantage sur cette manche même s'il semblerait que l'Angleterre ait plus d'un tour dans son sac, le lutteur Serpentard semble déterminé à remporter la victoire... Oh le mordille-tétons, une botte secrète parmis les favorites de l'Italien, notre Anglais national ne pourras pas se défaire de cette attaque mais... MAIS SI, il ose tenter le fourre-doigt-où-tu-penses-gros-cochon, et il reprends l'avantage! »

« Eh oui Thierry car à la clé l'un d'eux aura le droit de ne PAS pouvoir s'asseoir sur un Flamby sans l'écraser le lendemain... »

« Tout à fait Jean Pierre, et nous rappelons que Flamby notre sponsor organise un jeu concours, à la fin de ce match entre nos deux concourants...) »

.

.

Voilà comme vous devez vous en douter la partie 2 sera centrée sur le couple Fred / Remus et Severus / Ron, avec bien sûr comme toujours une pincée de HPDM ! xD

Bises (^-^)

.

.

**Chapitre 11** : Je te promets : _Johnny Halliday_


	13. Chapitre 12

Salut à tous !

Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews (même si je crois avoir perdu pas mal de revieweurs en route) elles m'ont fait très plaisir !

Voici la Partie 2, avec un Ron Sev et un Remus Fred, citronné à souhait !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

**Ela-chan** : C'est toujours un grand plaisir de te voir sur toutes mes fics (^_^) J'espère que cette suite ne manquera pas de te plaire et avoir le plaisir de recevoir tes reviews encore un bout de temps xD Bisous et merci !

.

**Kaylee **: La partie 1 t'a fait saliver ? J'espère que ça sera pareil pour la 2 ^^ Merci pour ta fidélité sans borne et pour tes nombreuses reviews ! Bisous xD

.

**Makie : **C'est tout une bataille de pouvoir entre Blaise et George, mais le rouquin est bien décidé à en ressortir vainqueur le petit Serpentard n'a qu'à bien se tenir ^^ J'espère que la nuit des deux derniers couples sera ton goût ^^ Merci pour ta review ! Bises.

.

.

**Chapitre 12 : ****Je te promets …** une nuit pleine de merveilles. **– PARTIE 2 –**

.

Alors que deux couples s'adonnaient aux plaisirs de la chair et s'avouaient pour la première fois leurs sentiments. Deux autres amants expérimentaient de nouvelles choses, poussant leur amour au-delà de toutes limites.

.

Remus était ligoté à son lit, un espiègle Gryffondor nu à ses côtés. Ses yeux s'étaient dilatés et teintés d'une lueur or que Fred adorait. C'était le regard bestial de la bête qui sommeillait à l'intérieur du professeur. Le loup-garou qui s'exprimait toujours lors de leurs ébats sexuels, et ce côté dangereux et pervers excitait le rouquin plus que tout. Il attrapa la crème chocolaté posée sur la table de nuit et trempa son doigt dedans. Il le présenta à la bouche de son amour et celui-ci le lécha longuement, se délectant de l'imagination débordante de son amant au lit.

Fred déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son loup et disposa une noix de crème sur chacun des tétons, sur son nombril et sur la pointe de son pénis, dressé d'excitation. Il lapa le premier téton, tournant autour doucement, puis le suça, arrachant un magnifique gémissement à sa victime. Il fit de même avec le second, puis descendit lécher le nombril. Il inséra sa langue à l'intérieur, mimant l'acte sexuel et mordit la peau sauvagement. Remus devenait de plus en plus excité et son membre ne cessait de gonfler. Le rouquin s'approcha du plus savoureux des desserts et aspira le gland, goûtant au mélange divin de la crème chocolaté et des perles de semence amer. Il engloutit le sexe dans son entier et le lécha, suça comme la plus délicieuse des sucreries, mêlant ses gémissements d'excitation à ceux de son amant. Il enduit le membre de salive, remplissant même les poils et les bourses, et retira sa bouche, faisant grogner son petit-ami par la même occasion.

- Un problème mon cœur ? Interrogea-t-il sournoisement.

- J'en peu plus… détache moi que je te …prenne, répondit-il difficilement, à bout de souffle.

- Hors de question, souffla le rouquin.

Fred passa ses jambes de part et d'autre de son amant et attrapa son pénis pour l'enfoncer en lui. Il descendit progressivement, ne retenant aucun gémissement et l'engloutit entièrement. Il bougea aussitôt, s'aidant de ses mains pour monter et descendre et accéléra les pénétrations.

Remus ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que subir et merlin, il n'en pouvait plus. Il ondula du bassin pour s'enfoncer en lui encore plus profondément, cherchant sa délivrance. Le spectacle était beaucoup trop intense. Fred plissait les yeux en se mordant la lèvre avec un érotisme affolant. Il sentit le loup à l'intérieur de lui prendre le dessus et très vite les liens qui lui attachaient bras et jambes se rompirent. Fred sursauta, surpris, et sans avoir le temps de réagir se retrouva plaqué contre le lit se faisant pilonner comme jamais. Remus avait perdu le contrôle de son corps et obéissait seulement à son désir bestial. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et ses coups de reins étaient chaque fois plus violents. Fred se libéra dans un cri intense, mais Remus se saisit de son sexe pour le malaxer et le rendre de nouveau dur, sans pour autant cesser de le posséder encore et encore. Il mordit l'épaule, le cou et la clavicule de son rouquin, laissant des marques visibles dans la chair et ils se libérèrent enfin tous les deux. Le loup-garou s'effaça complètement, laissant un Remus épuisé s'effondrer sur le corps en sueur de son amant. Fred ferma les yeux exténué. Il avait incontestablement mal au derrière, mais ça valait vraiment le coup. Jamais il n'avait jouit avec autant de puissance.

Remus se releva laborieusement et regarda les dégâts causés sur le magnifique corps de son amour. Les morsures étaient profondes, des griffures s'étalaient sur ses bras et son torse, et c'était sans compter les bleus qui ne tarderaient pas à apparaître.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il coupable. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir et …

- Ne t'excuse pas c'était fabuleux, sourit le rouquin en enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Je veux du sexe comme ça tous les jours. Enfin non, disons toutes les semaines, si je veux pouvoir marcher après.

.

Remus lui sourit tristement et Fred l'embrassa tendrement.

.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, je te l'ai dit, j'ai adoré. J'aime tout de toi Remus et ton côté bestial en fait partie.

- Je sais, mais j'ai peur de te blesser un jour.

- J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu en serais incapable. Je t'aime, toi et ton loup.

.

….

.

Severus sortit de la douche, impatient de retrouver son petit lion qui l'attendait sagement dans sa chambre. Il se sécha sommairement et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'écarquiller les yeux en grand.

- Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? Demanda-t-il, amusé et vraiment surpris.

- Ça ne te plaît pas ? Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais. Enfin avec tout ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure et … On peut tout jeter, c'est pas grave.

- Surement pas !

.

Ron était devenu d'un magnifique rouge écarlate et Severus s'approcha de lui doucement. Il s'installa sur le rebord du lit et embrassa les lèvres de son rouquin, amoureusement.

.

- Tu es vraiment adorable, souffla-t-il, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Je ne suis pas une fille, grommela Ron.

- Non et j'en suis plus que ravis.

.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et passa rapidement la main sur la bosse dissimulée par la serviette humide, faisant frissonner son amant, et s'éloigna de lui doucement.

.

- Bien, voyons ce qu'on a là. Des vibromasseurs de toutes tailles, des menottes, des lotions lubrifiantes, un œuf vibrant, des sous-vêtements en cuir, une laisse et même un fouet. Dis-moi tu as dévalisé le magasin SM ?

- Je ne savais pas quel genre de trucs pervers te plairait, alors …

- Je répète tu es adorable, murmura le potioniste en glissant une main sous la serviette. Et si on commençait d'abord par faire l'amour de la manière la plus simple ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Pour une première ça sera déjà bien, non ?

- Heu… oui… d'accord.

Severus caressa le sexe déjà bien gonflé de son amant, tout en le couvrant de baiser. Il ne pouvait pas espérer une plus belle déclaration que celle-ci. Ron était encore effrayé par l'acte en lui-même, mais plutôt que de se préoccuper de ses peurs il avait voulu lui faire plaisir en achetant toutes ses choses. Et c'était réussi, il l'aimait désormais encore plus. Il retira la serviette qui devenait bien trop gênante et posa ses lèvres sur le membre turgescent de son amant. Il lécha d'abord toute la longueur et s'attarda minutieusement sur le gland, dessinant des cercles, s'insinuant dans la fente et lapant les perles de plaisir. Il prit le pénis entièrement en bouche, entamant de lents va-et-vient et attrapa l'un des flacons de lubrifiant posé à côté de lui. Il en versa grossièrement sur sa main droite, ne délaissant pas pour autant sa délicieuse sucette et approcha un premier doigt vers le petit anneau rose. Il le caressa doucement et l'inséra progressivement. Ron se contracta légèrement, mais il ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper plus que ça. Il fit de nombreux allées et venues afin de détendre les chairs et en enfonça un deuxième.

- Ça fait mal, se plaignit le plus jeune dans un gémissement, mélange de plaisir et de souffrance.

- Détends-toi. Je vais y aller doucement.

Ron ferma les yeux pour endurer la souffrance et se laissa peu à peu transporter par la divine succion exercée sur son pénis. Un troisième doigt entra et il reteint sa respiration tellement la douleur était vive.

Severus remplaça sa bouche par sa main gauche et remonta jusqu'au visage de son amant. Il lui embrassa la mâchoire et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Respire.

.

Le Gryffondor serra les dents, essayant de respirer à un rythme plus ou moins normal.

- Regarde-moi. Ron ouvre les yeux !

.

Le rouquin s'exécuta et se noya dans le regard sombre et brulant de son professeur.

.

- Ça va passer. Essaye de le supporter encore un tout petit peu.

- Oui… je … oui… d'accord.

Severus l'embrassa avec force, continuant sa douce pression sur son pénis et remplaça ses doigts par son membre sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte. Il s'enfonça progressivement et accéléra de nouveau les va-et-vient sur la verge tendue de son élève.

- C'est trop gros, souffla Ron, grimaçant de douleur. Arrête ça va pas rentrer.

- Laisse-moi juste le temps de te pénétrer entièrement.

- Non Severus … Non je … Annnhhhhh

Severus avait donné son premier coup de reins et son sexe venait de frapper ce point si sensible qui fit crier le rouquin. Il réitéra un nouveau coup de butoir et Ron se cambra en gémissement de plus bel. La sensation était incroyable et avait totalement balayé la douleur intenable qui lui étirait les entrailles quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Hmmm encore … Sev …

Le potioniste sourit, ravis de lire enfin le plaisir sur le visage de son amant et s'exécuta. Il le pénétra de plus en plus rapidement, venant à la rencontre des mouvements de bassin impatient du rouquin.

Ron était envahi d'un millier de sensations nouvelles, plus divines les unes que les autres. C'était étrange, excitant et enivrant. Il n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi fort et il était heureux de le partager avec lui. Il chercha le regard de son amant alors qu'il approchait de la jouissance et ancra ses deux saphirs dans les onyx du potioniste. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que c'était avec son professeur qu'il faisait toutes ces choses, avec l'homme qu'il avait appris à détester durant de nombreuses années. Pour lui c'était deux hommes totalement différents. Son Severus n'existait que pour lui et pour personne d'autre et il en était secrètement ravi. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, incapable de réfléchir davantage et se laissa complètement avaler par l'extase. Il s'agrippa aux épaules de son amant et se libéra entre leur deux corps collés. Severus donna quelques coups rapides en plus et le suivit dans la jouissance.

Il se laissa retomber sur le côté avec douceur et attira aussitôt Ron contre lui pour l'embrasser. Ils avaient à peine retrouvé leur souffle, mais il voulait le rassurer, le sentir encore contre lui.

- Ça va ? Murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Hmm hmm.

.

Severus envoya balader le tas de Sextoys et autres gadgets étalés sur le lit et après avoir jeté un sort de propreté, remonta les draps sur eux. Il enlaça la taille du rouquin et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

.

- Dors, mon ange. Il faut que tu sois en forme, on s'occupera de tous ses gadgets demain.

.

Il vit Ron esquisser un petit sourire amusé et entendit sa respiration s'alourdir. Il lui caressa la joue et ferma les yeux à son tour, heureux de connaître enfin le bonheur.

.

….

.

Drago se leva discrètement du lit. Il chercha son boxer, noyé sous les draps, et commença à l'enfiler. Il était déjà six heures et s'il ne voulait pas être surpris par un Gryffon il fallait qu'il fasse vite. Il releva un bout de rideau pour sortir, mais une main l'agrippa et le ramena à l'intérieur.

- Ne part pas, murmura Harry à peine réveillé.

- Quoi ?

- Reste. Tu as raison. Je veux que tout le monde sache que je n'appartiens qu'à toi. Je t'aime et je veux que la terre entière soit au courant.

- Tu es sûr ? Souffla Drago sur un petit nuage.

- Oui.

Harry l'embrassa avec amour. Il était heureux que Dumbledore ce soit mêlé de sa vie amoureuse et que ce maladroit de Cupidon est égaré ses flèches. Il ne voulait personne d'autre que lui. Même si son âme sœur était quelque part à l'attendre il savait que son bonheur se trouverait près de son blond. Il ne le quitterait jamais.

Ils restèrent enlacés l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que les premiers élèves se lèvent. Harry sortit de son lit et salua Dean, Seamus et Neville qui s'habillaient. Il attrapa ses affaires et une tête blonde sortit derrière lui. Tous les regards s'ouvrirent en grand et Neville tomba sur les fesses, abasourdie. Il avait comme une impression de déjà vue.

- Tu m'accompagnes sous la douche ? Demanda Harry en l'embrassant.

- Avec plaisir amour.

- Dépêchons nous alors, j'ai envie de toi, souffla-t-il en malaxant les deux globes sauvagement.

.

Ils partirent en direction des salles de bains collés l'un à l'autre, laissant sur leur passage une foule de Gryffondor ahuri.

.

- Tu y as peut-être été un peu fort là, s'amusa Drago. Ils vont tous nous faire un malaise.

- Ça valait le coup. Tu as vu leur tête quand je t'ai caressé les fesses. J'aurais voulu prendre une photo. On prend une douche et on rejoue la scène chez les serpents ?

- Si tu veux, mais je ne sais pas s'il y aura assez de place à l'infirmerie.

Drago entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son amour et sourit bêtement. Il ne lâcherait jamais cette main. Il était enfin heureux. Son bonheur s'appelait Harry Potter et il comptait bien le garder près de lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

.

…

.

Dumbledore était plongé dans un document ennuyeux envoyé par le ministère, quand une douce lumière blanche emplit son bureau. Il leva les yeux de sa feuille de choux et sourit au jeune homme qui venait d'apparaître.

- Cupidon, mon bon ami. Que me vaut votre visite ?

- Je voulais vous remercier pour avoir plaidé ma cause auprès du grand patron, dit-il en pointant son doigt en l'air.

- C'est normal. Les quatre élus que je vous avais confiés sont désormais heureux et amoureux. Plus que ça, vous avez même rétabli la paix entre deux maisons ennemis. Chose que je m'évertue à faire depuis sept ans, sans succès.

- Oui, j'aurais préféré que l'on ne félicite pas ma maladresse, mais je dois avouer que le hasard a très bien fait les choses.

- Le hasard croyez-vous ?

- Que pensez-vous que ça puisse être d'autre ?

- La destiné.

- Peut-être, oui.

- En tout cas cela nous a appris une chose. Les opposés s'attirent.

- En effet, oui.

- En tant qu'expert, croyez-vous que ces couples dureront ?

- Je ne peux pas être sûr à cent pour cent, il y a des facteurs non négligeables qui peuvent changer le cours de l'histoire, mais je pense que oui. Il y a qu'un seul couple dont je sois certain d'un amour indestructible. Deux âmes sœurs.

- Remus et Fred ?

- Non. Drago et Harry.

- Des âmes-sœurs ? Vraiment ?

- Oui. Ils se sont longtemps caché l'un à l'autre, mais ils ne se quitteront plus désormais.

- J'en suis heureux. Harry mérite de goûter enfin au bonheur. Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

- Continuer mon travail. J'ai encore de nombreux couples à créer. Ce monde à bien besoin d'amour.

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire, soupira le directeur.

- Souhaitez-vous que je …

- Oh, non, non. Je suis bien trop vieux pour ce genre de choses. Occupez-vous plutôt de tous ces jeunes en mal d'amour.

- Bien. Je vais y aller, alors. A bientôt Albus.

- À bientôt et merci.

Cupidon sourit au vieux sorcier et disparu. Cette mission l'avait transformé d'une certaine façon. L'amour était son boulot, sa vie, et il ne pensait plus être surpris par sa puissance, mais pourtant il l'avait été. Trois couples que tout opposait, avaient fusionné, oubliant leur préjugé, haine et fierté. L'amour avait triomphé et jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de faire son métier. Sa mission était désormais terminée et pour la première fois il s'était beaucoup attaché à ses « sujets ». Il avait beaucoup de mal à les quitter complètement et garderait probablement un œil sur eux. Oui. Il veillerait sur eux, comme un ange gardien.

.

**A suivre … **

.

.

Et voilà tout nos petits couples sont enfin passé à la casserole ^^

**L'épilogue **est déjà écrit et sera donc posté Mercredi 7 juillet, dès mon retour !

J'espère que la fin vous plaira (^_^)

.

Ps : Le chapitre n'est pas corrigé donc désolé si vous trouvez des fautes ! Une petite pensée toute particulière pour ma Béta, Nowéria !

.

Gros bisous à tous !

.

.

J'avais oublié la petite note du (1) dans la **Partie 1**.

Pour les amateurs (trices) de manga Yaoi, la phrase _« __Faire l'amour et être __prit __par une personne que l'on aime, était plus que du plaisir »_ est une phrase de **Haru wo daiteita. **C'est Kato qui le dit à Iwaki quand celui-ci veut lui faire l'amour. ^^


	14. Epilogue

Coucou tout le monde !

Voici donc l'épilogue de « Quand les opposées s'attirent ».

Sinon, de moins en moins de reviews sur mes chapitres …snifff, j'espère que l'excuse est celle des vacances et que c'est seulement parce que vous êtes tous trop occupée à vous dorloter au soleil (profitez en d'ailleurs xD). Je serais triste d'avoir perdu certain de mes revieweurs assidu à cause de chapitres médiocres T_T.

Enfin. Gardons le sourire et voici l'histoire qui se passe cinq ans après. J'espère que ce finale vous plaira. (^_^)

.

_(Ps : toujours un chapitre pas corrigé donc désolé si vous trouvez des fautes)_

.

.

**Kaylee :** Heureusement que tu as un microscopique (je suis gentille :p) côté pervers, sinon tu ne serais pas présente sur ma fic hihi. Ravis que les lemons t'aient plu. Voici un épilogue tout plein d'amour et deux yeux brillant qui j'espère ne te décevra pas xD Bisous et merci pour ta review (^_^)

.

**Ela-chan** : Oui les mêmes références manga, en même temps ce sont des classiques hein ^^ (je suppose que Junjuo Romantica, Gravitation, Sensitive Pornographe et encore pleins d'autres font partie de ta collection non ? :p) Tu aimes l'amour, le bonheur les gens heureux ? Super car l'épilogue est guimauve à souhait xD C'est gentil de prévenir le jour où tu déserteras mes fics, surtout que de ce même fait tu laissera tomber notre super groupe fraichement créé :p Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Gros bisous !

.

**Makie** : Ron est prêt à tout pour satisfaire son Sev chéri ^^ (il doit aussi avoir un côté pervers très développé ^^) Oui Cupidon est pardonné et même félicité. Ses erreurs ont payée :p J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira ! Bises et merci pour ta review !

.

.

**Épilogue : Le temps passe … **(5 ans plus tard)

.

- George tu peux venir un instant, s'il te plait ?

.

Le rouquin se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace et partit en direction de la buanderie où son petit ami l'appelait.

.

- Vite on va finir par être en retard ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu peux me dire ce que c'est que ça ?

- Heu … une chaussette, répondit le roux en se demandant où était le piège.

- Et de quelle couleur est-elle ?

- Rouge.

- Bien, et maintenant tu peux me dire ce que c'est que ça ?

- Une chemise ! Tu ne veux pas qu'on joue aux devinettes à un autre moment, on va vraiment être à la bourre !

- Et de quelle couleur est-elle ?

- Rose, soupira George en regardant sa montre encore une fois.

- Oui, Rose ! Elle devrait être blanche figure toi ! Et toutes les autres aussi !

- Et c'est à cause de ma chaussette c'est ça ? Tu ne pouvais pas le dire tout de suite ? Faut toujours que tu en rajoutes une couche. Utilise un sort de couleur et viens !

- Je ne peux pas, j'utilise la lessive Magic'pec.

- Tu me saouls avec ton histoire de bonne femme. On en rachètera demain, en attendant tu prends une de mes chemises où tu enfiles celle-ci, je suis sûr que le rose te va très bien, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement. Et dépêche-toi !

Blaise enfila sa chemise rose en marmonnant. Celles de son petit-ami seraient trop grandes, ce traitre n'avait pas arrêté de grandir, même après ses vingt ans. Il se regarda dans le miroir et grimaça. Il n'aurait jamais dû sourire à ce fichu Gryffondor il y a cinq ans dans la grande salle **(1)**, ce qu'il avait prédit était en train d'arriver, voilà qu'il portait du rose.

.

…...

.

- Harry dépêche-toi c'est un jour important aujourd'hui ! S'exclama Ron en se repeignant pour la énième fois devant le miroir.

- Oui, il parait.

- Sev, va me tuer si on est en retard. Il m'a bien fait comprendre que j'étais totalement responsable.

- Je ne serais pas en retard Ron, soupira Harry en rajustant son nœud de papillon.

- Comment tu me trouves ? Le costume me va bien ? J'ai un de ces tracs moi, souffla le rouquin en regardant ses fesses dans le miroir.

- Très beau. Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais ce n'est pas le rôle du témoin de rassurer le marié normalement ?

- Ah oui désolé ! Tu es très beau toi aussi je t'assure. Comment tu te sens ?

- Bien.

- Tu n'as pas envie de tout arrêter ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Passer toute ta vie avec le même homme ne te fais pas peur ?

- Non ! Mais tu cherches à me rassurer là, ou à me déprimer avant mon mariage ?

- Désolé, mais je suis nerveux.

- Tu as juste à te tenir à côté de moi et me tendre les bagues. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

- Oui, oui, je vais assurer.

- Et interdiction de fricoter avec l'autre témoin pendant mon mariage.

- Tu nous prends pour qui ? On sait se tenir… Ça dure combien de temps la cérémonie ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et enfila sa veste noire de smoking. Severus et Ron étaient pires que des bêtes. Même Drago et lui avaient un minimum de retenue en public. Quoi que… ça faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu son blond et il avait bien envie de lui sauter dessus pendant la cérémonie. Après tout ce serait un mariage qui resterait dans les anales. Les mariés s'envoyant en l'air devant tous les invités, c'était surement du jamais vue.

- Harry on va être les derniers arrivés si ça continue.

- M'en fou, de toute façon la fête ne peut pas commencer sans moi, alors on ratera rien.

- Très drôle. Bon tu as tout c'est bon ? On y va ?

- Oui. Tu as les alliances ?

- Heu …

Ron tata ses poches et souffla de soulagement en sentant une petite boite tranquillement installé dans sa poche.

- Tu n'imagines même pas le prix que Drago a mis dans ces deux anneaux d'or blanc, si tu les perds je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

- Je les aie, tout va bien. Allez GO.

.

…..

.

- Chéri non … Mon cœur arrête … Remus !

- On a encore un peu de temps devant nous…

- On a à peine cinq minutes. Tu voulais me faire quoi en si peu de temps ? Lâche mon pantalon et va chercher ma veste s'il te plait. C'est le mariage de Harry c'est important.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il en attrapant la veste posée sur le canapé. Je n'y peu rien, tu sais bien que pendant la veille, le jour et le lendemain de la pleine lune j'ai du mal à me contrôler.

- Oui, mais je ne veux pas rater la cérémonie et je sais que toi non plus, même si pour le moment c'est ton pénis qui réfléchit à la place de ton cerveau.

- Charmant…

- … mais réaliste, termina Fred.

.

Il enfila sa veste et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son fiancé.

.

- Je te promets que ce soir on contentera le loup qui est en toi, pour le moment essaye de te contrôler et d'être ravis pour Harry.

- Je le suis, je considère Harry comme mon filleul.

- Je sais. Alors allons à son mariage et tâchons de passer une bonne soirée.

.

Fred attrapa la poudre de cheminette et traîna son loup-garou de petit-ami dans la cheminée.

.

….

.

- Il n'est toujours pas là ? Demanda Drago en serrant les points pour ne pas exploser devant tous les invités.

- Non, mais techniquement il n'est pas encore en retard, il a encore deux minutes pour débarquer.

- Je vais le tuer ! Je vais l'épouser, rattraper mon abstinence d'une semaine et le tuer !

- Il va arriver à l'heure, Ron est son témoin.

- Oui c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète.

.

Severus ne releva pas la petite pique lancée à l'encontre de son bien-aimé. Après tout aujourd'hui était le grand jour de son filleul, il ne fallait pas contredire … le ou la mariée ? Qui faisait qui pour la cérémonie d'ailleurs ?

.

- Dis tu portes un costume blanc, ça a une signification ?

- Je ne suis pas la « fille » si c'est ce que tu insinues ! Personne ne joue le rôle de la fille, on est deux hommes un point c'est tout !

- Bien, si tu le dis. _« La mariée »_ pensa-t-il, amusé.

- Regarde mon père, il est train de se réjouir. Je suis sûr qu'il imagine que Harry va me poser un lapin en plein mariage. Il ne va pas me faire ça hein ?

- Il va arriver, Ron m'aurait prévenu s'il avait voulu prendre la fuite.

- Tu rigoles, il l'aurait encouragé oui.

Ledit Ron se précipita dans le jardin du manoir et traversa l'allée faites par les rangées de chaises, la tête haute, le dos droit, tel un magnifique témoin. Arrivé à hauteur du marié il caressa rapidement la main de son amour, murmura à Drago que le marié arrivait et se plaça sur le côté droit.

Une douce musique commença à s'élever et un magnifique brun, vêtu d'un costume de luxe, s'avança au bras de sa mère de cœur, Molly Weasley. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à son blond, lui tapota la main chaleureusement et s'installa au premier rang, la larme à l'oeil.

Drago regardait son futur mari avec émerveillement. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et merlin qu'il était sublime dans ce costume noir, simple, mais tellement sexy. Harry lui lança un sourire lumineux, attrapa sa main tendrement et se tourna vers un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés et au visage androgyne.

Cupidon souriait à son plus beau chef-d'œuvre. Grâce à sa stupide erreur il avait formé le plus beau des couples en réunissant les deux plus grands opposés qui puissent exister. Il savait que cette union durerait éternellement, c'était un amour pur, sincère et indestructible. Il se racla la gorge et commença à prononcer les mots d'usage.

.

…..

.

Cupidon regardait les jeunes mariés recevoir les félicitations de chacun des invités quand une voix suave le fit sursauter.

- C'est donc vous l'auteur de ce désastre ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Si mon fils épouse ce Gryffondor au lieu d'une riche et belle femme, c'est à vous que je le dois non ?

Cupidon observa l'homme blond au regard acier qui lui faisait face. Il l'avait déjà remarqué pendant la cérémonie, levant les yeux au ciel quand son fils avait dit « oui » et grimaçant quand il avait embrassé le marié. C'était un très bel homme, mais au cœur tellement froid et barricadé. Surement dû aussi à la mort de sa femme il y a six ans. Il avait peur de l'amour, de l'abandon et de la fragilité qui nous gagnait quand on était réellement amoureux. Il voulait tout contrôler y compris ses sentiments.

- Votre fils est heureux et amoureux, vous devriez être ravis non ?

- Je le suis. Même si Potter n'est pas la belle-fille que j'avais imaginé, voir mon fils heureux me réjouis.

- Alors pourquoi ne le montrez-vous pas ?

- Je ne me suis pas opposé à ce mariage, c'est largement suffisant.

- Dire ce que l'on ressent est libérateur.

- Ne me faite pas votre moral sur l'amour je vous prie.

- Pourtant vous en auriez besoin. Votre cœur est tellement glacial.

- Voudriez-vous me le réchauffer ?

.

Lucius avait murmuré au creux de l'oreille de l'ange et celui-ci frissonna, tout en colorant ses joues d'un magnifique rouge.

.

- Mo… moi ? Je… je ne peux pas … enfin …je suis un ange … je…

Le blond sourit face au trouble et la naïveté du jeune homme androgyne très excitant, et glissa une main dans ses cheveux argentés, la faisant descendre ensuite le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était incroyable l'effet que lui procurait cet homme et le contact de ce corps sublime.

- Vous avez déjà enflammé l'une des parties de mon corps, souffla-t-il en collant son érection contre les fesses fermes du beau Cupidon. Je vous donnerais mon cœur sans hésiter si vous me le demandez. N'est-ce pas une mission pour Cupidon ça ?

L'ange se contracta nerveusement, ne sachant comment réagir, ni comment repousser les avances explicites du sublime blond. Quand il disait que certains humains étaient pervertis par la luxure et la débauche il ne pensait pas en avoir la preuve aussi ostensiblement. Une bouche se posa sur sa nuque et sans le vouloir un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? C'était quoi ces petits fourmillements en bas des reins et cette sensation enivrante qui l'envahissait à l'instant ?

.

…

.

Drago et Harry commencèrent la première danse, suivi rapidement par de nombreux couples. Le soleil était tout juste en train de se coucher et l'atmosphère était envoutante. Harry sourit à Hermione qui dansait avec son récent fiancé, qui n'était autre que Percy Weasley. Ces deux là allaient parfaitement bien ensemble. Leur relation avait pourtant commencé difficilement. Hermione n'était pas du tout en harmonie avec la façon de penser du rouquin, qu'elle côtoyait régulièrement depuis son embauche au Ministère, et quand quelque chose l'agaçait elle le faisait savoir sans tourner autour du pot, mais Percy avait su dompter la petite lionne et avait beaucoup changé pour elle. Ils étaient tous les deux très intelligent, ambitieux et brillant. C'est d'ailleurs lors d'un débat enflammé au ministère qu'ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser et aujourd'hui c'était une affaire qui roulait plutôt bien.

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Severus et Ron qui étaient tous les deux scotchés au bar avec l'envie indiscutable d'échapper à cette infâme mascarade. Bouger son corps au rythme de la musique, sans écraser les pieds de son partenaire, tout en faisant attention de ne pas bousculer les autres danseurs agglutinés autour de vous … beaucoup trop compliqué pour eux.

Remus et Fred, eux, dansaient collé l'un conte l'autre sans se soucier le moins du monde du spectacle érotique qu'ils affichaient. Ils étaient seuls au monde et seul la musique et leurs deux corps importaient.

George quant à lui, boudait sur sa chaise, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine parce que son agaçant de petit-ami ne voulait absolument pas se dandiner avec cette affreuse chemise rose. Il s'était apparemment fait arnaquer sur la marchandise. Il pensait partager sa vie avec un Serpentard virile, au-dessus des jugements et du qu'en-dira-t-on, mais depuis ce matin c'était princesse casse bonbon qui lui servait de compagnon.

Harry sourit, amusé et ravis. Il était tellement heureux que tout le monde soit présent pour ce moment important de sa vie. Il quitta la salle des yeux et se noya complètement dans le regard brulant de son époux. Ça faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Après avoir quitté Poudlard ils avaient continué à se voir une année avant de s'installer ensemble. Ils étaient encore jeunes, tout le monde avait assuré que c'était trop rapide, trop tôt … mais aujourd'hui ils s'étaient dit « oui » et ils s'aiment autant que le premier jour.

Drago se colla plus près de son amour et Harry se crispa en sentant son érection se frotter contre sa cuisse.

- Tu es fou ! Tout le monde nous regarde !

- J'ai envie de toi, souffla Drago en mordant la peau tendre de son cou.

- Je te signale que la semaine d'abstinence c'était ton idée, pas la mienne.

- C'est les fichus traditions de mon paternel, je n'y suis pour rien. Quand la musique se termine tu me rejoins au manoir.

- Pas question.

- Je te jure que si tu ne le fais pas, je te prends là devant tout le monde.

Harry évalua les deux billes argent de son vis-à-vis et frissonna en constatant qu'il en était tout à fait capable. Il mourrait d'envie lui aussi de lécher cette peau, de la sentir en sueur collée à la sienne, mais la soirée venait à peine de commencer et tout le monde remarquerait l'absence des mariés au premier coup d'œil.

Il se cambra, alors que le contact d'une main venait de lui brûler les reins et rendit les armes. Quand la musique se termina, Drago se dirigea vers le bâtiment avec sa démarche princière et Harry soupira. Il chercha son meilleur ami du regard à toute vitesse et le trouva toujours au bar en train de rouler le patin du siècle à son petit-ami.

Le rouquin se vit violemment détacher de cette sublime bouche et tiré à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- J'ai besoin de toi. Je dois m'absenter cinq minutes … non disons plutôt … une vingtaine de minutes. S'il y a un problème tu peux gérer ?

- Oui bien sûr. C'est le rôle du témoin de s'occuper des catastrophes et de l'ambiance, pendant que le marié s'envoie en l'air. N'est-ce pas ?

- Moque-toi. Tu devrais compatir étant donné que ton Serpentard est aussi intenable que le mien.

- Je compatie je t'assure.

- Bon j'y vais. A tout à l'heure.

- Prend ton temps, c'est ta soirée après tout !

Harry lui adressa un sourire de remerciement et se dirigea discrètement au manoir. Il grimpa les escaliers ne se lassant jamais d'admirer les lieux si enchanteurs et pénétra à l'intérieur. Le manoir Malefoy était plongé dans le noir et seul la lumière rosée du soleil qui se couchait éclairait les pièces, donnant un côté encore plus magique et grandiose à la demeure. Il traversa le hall d'entrée et la cuisine à la recherche de son blond. A peine avait-il franchi le salon, qu'une main l'attira contre un corps brulant de désir.

- Je commençais à m'impatienter, souffla-t-il en dévorant aussitôt le cou de son époux.

Harry s'agrippa à la nuque de son tendre et rejeta la tête en arrière. Il se laissa envahir par le plaisir et glissa une main sur la bosse déjà imposante de son blond. Drago gémit de contentement et s'attaqua à la chemise du brun. Il détacha le premier bouton et pesta contre le deuxième qui jouait les capricieux. Il s'attaqua au troisième, mais celui-ci ne voulait absolument pas céder. Il tira dessus violemment et cet effronté lui sauta au visage, laissant sa marque sur l'une des pommettes de son ennemi.

- Ça va ? Interrogea Harry en voyant son Serpentard se frotter douloureusement la joue.

- Oui, grogna-t-il en arrachant la chemise passablement énervé et la jetant violemment au sol.

Il dévora de baisers cette chair enfin dévoilée et mordit les tétons rosis d'excitation. Une semaine qu'il n'avait pas goûté à cette peau, qu'il ne l'avait ni touché, ni même vu. Il en avait rêvé chaque nuit, souillant ses draps à tous les coups et maintenant qu'elle était à sa merci il comptait bien se rattraper. Il se débarrassa de sa veste et commença à déboutonner sa propre chemise tout en suçant les lèvres de son mari, quand un enfoiré de bouton se rebella de nouveau ! Putain, mais c'était la guerre qu'ils voulaient ? Il allait tous les zigouiller un par un s'il le fallait, mais il ne se laisserait surement pas faire ! Harry l'arrêta avant qu'il ne commette un massacre et s'occupa de défaire le morceau de tissu avec douceur et sérénité. L'ennemi avait apparemment capitulé. Il se calma de nouveau, se concentrant seulement sur les mains divines de son brun qui glissaient le long de son corps, brulant chaque morceau de sa peau. Il était arrivé au point de non retour et il n'y avait plus que deux vêtements entre lui et l'extase. Restait plus qu'à savoir s'il se trouvait en présence d'ennemis ou d'alliés.

Il partit en repérage, frôlant le pantalon du bout des doigts, arrachant des gémissements à son tendre et s'approcha doucement des portes de la forteresse. Il se saisit délicatement de la fermeture et commença à la descendre délicatement, mais cette saleté se bloqua.

- Mais c'est quoi le problème avec ces fichus fringues ? Si elles me cherchent elles vont finir par me trouver je peux te l'assurer !

- Shutt, amour calme toi. Je crois que le manque de sexe te rend complètement dingue.

Harry fit taire sa boule de nerf d'un baiser et se chargea de la mission pantalon et boxer. Peu de temps après, ils se retrouvèrent complètement nu et Drago soupira d'aise. L'ennemi était enfin vaincu ! Il dirigea son valeureux combattant jusqu'à la table de billard et l'installa dessus.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on le fasse ici ? Murmura Harry en lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille.

- Oui ce sera parfait.

Drago grimpa à son tour sur la table et s'installa à califourchon sur son brun. Il reprit son exploration du bout de la langue, descendant toujours plus bas. Arrivé devant la virilité de son amant il s'arrêta et souffla doucement dessus, faisant s'élever les cris de protestation du Gryffon. Elle était loin l'époque où il était maladroit et ignorant. Il posa ses lèvres sur le gland suintant, commença à le sucer, puis prit entièrement le sexe en bouche, l'enduisant de salive.

Harry se cambra, se raclant les coudes sur la fine moquette verte de la table de jeu.

- Le canapé aurait été beaucoup plus confortable, gémit-il en glissant une main dans la crinière blonde installée entre ses cuisses.

- Oui mais beaucoup moins excitant. Et puis je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion d'essayer ce jeu Moldu que tu as offert à mon père.

- Je sais que …hmm… les trucs Moldu ce n'est pas ton truc, mais… hmf… tu sais à quoi sert vraiment un billard ?

- C'est pour jouer avec une queue et des boules si je me souviens bien et c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire !

Il joignit le geste à la parole et mordilla ses testicules tout en caressant la verge du bout des doigts. Il continua son doux supplice quelques secondes de plus et se réinstalla sur son brun sans attendre. Il attrapa le sexe dressé de son époux et le dirigea lentement jusqu'à son anus, l'enfonçant progressivement en lui.

Harry fixait son blond avec amour, il ne pouvait pas se lasser de sa beauté, ni de son expression érotique lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Il plaqua une main sur sa hanche tandis que l'autre saisit son membre, débutant de délicieuses caresses.

Drago se cambra, rejetant la tête en arrière et commença les mouvements de va-et-vient, s'aidant de ses jambes et ses bras pour monter et redescendre de plus en plus vite à chaque fois. Ses fesses butaient de plus en plus fort contre les cuisses et les bourses de son amant et sa prostate était percutée à chaque fois plus violemment. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de hurler. Ça faisait cinq ans qu'ils fusionnaient de cette façon, que leur corps se rencontraient sans arrêt, mais jamais il ne pourrait être rassasié de lui. Chaque fois c'était différent, puissant, excitant. Il aimait l'homme, sa façon de lui faire l'amour, ses regards tendres, sa bouche curieuse et sensuelle, il aimait tout de lui.

Harry le fit basculer d'un violent coup de bassin et il se retrouva plaqué contre la moquette râpeuse, un Apollon couché sur lui. Il enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, voulant l'accueillir encore plus profondément en lui et noua les bras sur sa nuque. Sa bouche chercha naturellement celle de son amour, alors que son corps approchant de l'extase se contractait nerveusement sous les coups de reins de plus en plus rapides. Il enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de son brun et se libéra entre leur deux corps.

Harry sentit les chairs brulantes de son blond se resserrer et éjacula à son tour. Il se laissa retomber sur le torse de son récent époux, cherchant à retrouver son souffle. Quand sa respiration se calma enfin, il se laissa rouler sur le côté et observa son amour les joues rougit par le plaisir et un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Drago se releva légèrement sur son coude, de façon à apercevoir les deux émeraudes qu'il aimait tant et déposa un tendre baiser sur ces douces lèvres si tentatrices.

- Je vous aime comme un fou, Monsieur Harry Potter Malefoy, souffla-t-il un sourire lumineux dessiné sur le visage.

- Moi aussi je vous aime plus que de raison, Drago Malefoy Potter.

.

…

.

- Harry va te tuer, souffla le potioniste à l'oreille de son bien-aimé, installé sur ses genoux.

- Pourquoi ? Au moins maintenant l'absence des deux piliers de la soirée passe complètement inaperçue.

- Oui et dans peu de temps la soirée va tourner en orgie.

- J'ai seulement versé une potion d'inhibition dans le punch pour mettre un peu d'ambiance, ne dramatise pas tout.

- Je dramatise ? Ouvre les yeux. Minerva est en train de danser un rock collé serré avec Albus. Remus et Fred ne vont pas tarder à s'envoyer en l'air sur la table du buffet-à-volonté. Blaise casse les oreilles de tout le monde, debout sur sa table, en train de hurler qu'il aime son rouquin pervers **(1)**. Seamus fait un strip-tease deux tables plus loin. Ginny nous beugle les chansons des Bizarre Sisters, nous ratatinant le cerveau, Hagrid joue les danseuses étoiles et heureusement pour nous il n'avait pas prévu le tutu… Et toi tu trouves que je dramatise ?

- C'est un peu plus animé que la plupart des mariages …

- Tu crois ?

- Mais ce n'est pas plus mal. Au moins grâce à Colin on aura de super souvenir imprimé sur du papier glacé.

- Je ne te laisserais en aucun cas organiser notre mariage, soupira le professeur de potion en se frottant les yeux.

- Tu … C'est une proposition ? S'enflamma le rouquin.

- Non, c'est une promesse. Ma déclaration sera beaucoup plus originale que ça, pour qui tu me prends ?

- Tu veux vraiment m'épouser un jour ?

- J'en ai bien peur oui.

.

Le rouquin se jeta sur les lèvres de son aîné, fou de joie. Severus était tellement discret sur ses sentiments qu'il n'en espérait pas autant.

.

- Je t'aime et le jour où tu me feras ta demande je te dirais oui sans hésiter.

- Si tu ne veux pas mourir dans d'atroce souffrance tu as plutôt intérêt.

.

…

.

Cupidon regarda la soirée virer au grand n'importe quoi avec tendresse. Les humains étaient vraiment irrécupérables, mais cette bande là était très attachante. L'amour irradiait de chacun des cœurs présents à ce mariage. Que ce soit l'amour pour un membre de sa famille, pour un ami ou pour une ou un compagnon… Sa mission était terminée depuis déjà cinq ans, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de veiller sur eux.

Il soupira en regardant le ciel étoilé. Il fallait qu'il y aille, qu'il aide d'autres personnes à trouver l'amour, alors que lui-même ignorait totalement le véritable sens de ce mot. Il se frotta le cou où trônait un magnifique suçon et un gros regret, puis disparu un sourire triste dessiné sur le visage.

.

**Fin.**

.

Voilà c'est avec un petit pincement au cœur que je marque le mot « FIN ». C'est la première fic que je termine et ca fait une étrange sensation. Merci à vous tous de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout et j'espère que ce final vous a plu (^_^) et avoir de nombreuses reviews xD

.

L'histoire de base est terminée, mais quelques chapitres **Bonus** viendrons s'ajouter ^^

Donc pas d'inquiétude, même si je mets la fic en « complet » nos petits couples risquent de revenir pour de nouvelles aventures ^^

.

D'ailleurs je vous fais participer si l'envie vous prend ! Si vous voulez voir l'un des couples far de l'histoire dans un moment précis de leur vie, pour un lemon pervers qui vous tiraille l'esprit ou un moment tendre, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et il y a de forte chance pour que j'en fasse un bonus (tant que ça restera un minimum dans l'esprit de l'histoire bien sûr). Même chose si vous voulez voir d'autres personnages être transpercé par la flèche de Cupidon lors d'un petit OS ^^ (couple d'hommes de femmes ou hétéro, vous pouvez faire des propositions)

Bref laissez libre court a vos envies et imaginations et faite m'en part si ça vous dit (^_^)

.

Dans le premier Bonus à venir Cupidon redescendra sur terre pour tenter de connaître l'amour auprès du séduisant Lucius. On apprendra ce qu'ils faisaient pendant que Albus et Minerva dansaient un rock sulfureux et quel est le gros regret dont parle Cupidon ^^ (sera publier le vendredi 16 juillet 2010)

.

.

Merci à **Noweria** pour m'avoir suivi dans cette aventure et m'avoir aidé à améliorer mes écrits à chaque nouveau chapitre ! (^_^).

.

Bises à tous, encore merci pour vos reviews, encouragements qui m'ont aidé à terminer cette fic (merci aux nouveaux revieweurs arrivés qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot, c'est très gentil) et à bientôt !

.

**(1) **_**« **__Blaise enfila sa chemise rose en marmonnant »_

« _Blaise casse les oreilles de tout le monde, debout sur sa table, en train de hurler qu'il aime son rouquin pervers »_

**Blaise avait en effet prédit que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre dans le chapitre 6 ^^** : _« Il était en train de se ramollir, s'en était fini pour lui. Bientôt il porterait du rose et monterait sur les tables pour crier haut et fort qu'il était amoureux de ce crétin de seconde classe. Mais pourquoi lui avait-il sourit non d'un Scroutt à pétard ? »_

.

.

**Épilogue** : Le temps passe : _Amel Bent_

(Je n'aime pas vraiment la chanteuse, mais les paroles de la chanson collaient parfaitement avec l'amour de Harry et Drago et leur union)


	15. Bonus 1

Merci beaucoup pour la pluie de review que j'ai reçu lors du chapitre finale. C'est une très gentille façon d'accompagner cette fin de fic et j'étais très heureuse de voir qu'elle ait plus à autant de monde et surtout qu'elle vous ait apporté un petit moment de détente (^_^)

.

Voici le premier Bonus. Il n'est pas très long et n'apprend pas grand-chose de plus, mais je voulais juste faire une petite scène douce et romantique Cupidon/Lucius et donner un peu d'amour à ce pauvre ange. Après tout sans lui ma fic n'existerait pas ^^

.

.

**Kaylee :** Vi Lucius a « essayé » ! Il a échoué mais il se rattrape dans ce petit bonus ^^ Merci pour ta review ! De m'avoir suivi jusqu'à la toute fin depuis le tout début ! Bisous !

.

**Makie** : Oui Drago apprend très vite et je crois que le billard va très vite devenir un de ses jeux favoris ^^ La demande en mariage de Severus ? Ok c'est noté. Vous êtes plusieurs à l'avoir demandé je crois ^^ Merci pour ta review Bises !

.

**Mamzelleblack** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fic t'ait plu ! C'est vrai qu'on peut pas aimer tous les couples, mais si le reste t'a plu j'en suis très heureuse (^_^) Bises !

.

**Aaoron** : Hey hey je suis une privilégiée alors ^^ lol Il est vrai que je suis loin du chef d'œuvre, mais comme tu l'as dit j'essaye de m'améliorer chaque jour de plus en plus (à force de persévérance ^^) et écrire de quoi faire passer un bon moment à mes quelques lecteurs (^_^) En tout cas merci pour cette review motivante et tes conseils. Bises !

.

**Kalia **: Pour les couples je voulais de l'originalité. C'est pour ça que Blaise n'a pas été avec Ron etc … Hey que de bonnes idées et surtout très citronné ^^ Celle de l'avion me plait beaucoup et sera probablement au programme :p Merci pour ta review et tes idées (^_^) Bises !

.

**Mwah-la-chowse** :Je suis honorée d'avoir contribué à ton adoration des Harry-Drago ^^ J'essaye de vampiriser le plus de personnes possible alors si ça marche je suis aux anges :p Tu es en admiration devant ma petite personne matin midi et soir pfioouuuu tu veux que je ressemble à une grosse tomate enflée ? Les compliments de ce genre c'est pas bon pour le physique :p ^^ Plus sérieusement merci beaucoup pour cette jolie review (oui même chose que des comm's) et j'espère ne pas te décevoir prochainement ! Vive le HPDM ! Bisous !

.

**Ela-chan :** Oh la danse du romantisme c'est trop choux ^^ Oupss je crois que pour ta proposition de bonus Blaise Charlie tu t'es égaré sur mes fics lol Pas grave je fais comme si j'avais rien lu. :p Pour la demande en mariage de Severus par compte je prends note ^^ Ca sera surement fait (^_^) Merci pour ta proposition d'aide c'est très gentil xD Je te ferais un petit signe si besoin ! Bisous bisous ! Ps : la suite du « choix d'un amour véritable arrivera la semaine prochaine. Cette fois-ci c'est sur sur. Promis juré …

.

**Amazone **: Merci pour ta review (^_^) Ravis que ma fic t'ait plu ! J'espère que ce petit bonus te plaira tout autant ! Bises !

.

**Emeline **: Si c'est parce que tu ne pouvais plus décrocher de ma fic c'est pour la bonne cause alors ^^ lol Je te pardonne :p Merci pour ta review en tout cas je suis ravie qu'elle t'ait plu ! Bises et j'espère à bientôt !

.

.

**Bonus : L'ange tombé du ciel !**

.

La pluie martelait le béton violemment et des éclairs se dessinaient dans le ciel sombre de Londres. De grosses gouttes dégoulinaient sur le visage d'un jeune homme fin, androgyne, aux cheveux longs argentés et aux yeux dorés. Vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche scintillante et d'un pantalon gris en lin, il frissonnait et claquait des dents sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il venait d'atterrir devant un grand portail en fer forgé noir et tira sur un morceau de corde qui pendait entre les dents d'une affreuse gargouille. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'une des nombreuses fenêtres du manoir s'allume et qu'un petit être aux oreilles pointus, vêtu d'un simple drap apparaisse devant lui.

- Vous désirez ?

- Je voudrais voir monsieur Malefoy je vous prie, c'est assez urgent.

- Il est trois heures du matin, Monsieur est en train de dormir.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de me présenter si tard, mais s'il vous plait dite lui que Cupidon est ici.

Le petit elfe de maison jaugea le visiteur du regard. L'homme était poli et propre, ce n'était apparemment pas un mendiant ou un trouble-fête. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues silencieusement et cela l'encouragea à prévenir son maître quitte à le mettre en colère.

- Je reviens.

La créature disparue dans un « pop », et l'homme pleura de nouveau, soulagé et effrayé à la fois. Il resta seul pendant plusieurs minutes et la grande porte du manoir s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme séduisant, a la silhouette élancée et musclée, aux cheveux blond attachés en queue de cheval, au regard acier et au torse dénudé. L'aristocrate ouvra les grilles d'un simple mouvement de baguette et fit signe à l'ange de rentrer. Celui-ci s'exécuta et pénétra dans la demeure avec appréhension. Il regardait le luxueux décor quand son pied se pris dans la porte et qu'il trébucha dans les bras de l'aristocrate. Il rougit furieusement et se releva rapidement tout en murmurant un faible « désolé ».

- Par Merlin vous êtes trempé jusqu'aux os, s'exclama le blond. Vous allez attraper froid.

- Ce … ce n'est rien, trembla Cupidon.

- Suivez-moi !

Lucius tira l'ange par le bras et l'amena dans le salon. Ils passèrent devant un grand billard Moldu et se dirigèrent vers le canapé. Le blond alluma un feu de cheminée et fit apparaître une grosse couverture qu'il posa sur le divan.

- Il faut enlever vos vêtements, laissez-moi faire.

Il déboutonna la chemise devenue transparente et s'attaqua ensuite au pantalon. Cupidon avait contracté chacun de ses muscles, les joues rouges d'embarra, mais ne bougeait pas. Il était comme paralysé. Il se retrouva très vite vêtu d'un simple boxer gris, mais fut rapidement recouvert par une épaisse couverture et frictionné par les douces mains de l'aristocrate.

- Vous vous sentez mieux ? Souffla Lucius en essuyant doucement son visage avec le coin de la couverture.

- Oui, je vous remercie.

- Je vais vous chercher quelques choses de chaud à boire, asseyez vous.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire …

- Ne bougez pas, je reviens.

.

L'ange se pelotonna dans la couverture et fixa le feu. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Il ne savait faire qu'une seule chose dans la vie. Que pouvait-il bien faire maintenant ?

.

- Cupidon ? Cupidon ?

.

Le jeune homme sortit de ses songes et remarqua qu'on lui tendait une tasse de thé, fumante. Il la saisit et souffla dessus pensivement.

.

- Mon vrai prénom est Ekhi. Cupidon c'est la façon dont on nous renomme quand on devient un ange de l'amour.

- Ekhi signifie soleil non ? Ca vous va parfaitement.

- Merci.

Il avala une gorgée avec difficulté. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il lui était difficile de ne pas en mettre partout. Lucius tendis un bras pour l'aider, mais l'ange sursauta et envoya valser le liquide brulant sur le torse et le pantalon de l'aristocrate.

- Oh mon dieu je suis désolé. Je … Vous… Je suis désolé.

- Ca va aller ne vous en fait pas.

Le blond fit disparaître la maladresse d'un coup de baguette et sourit à son invité pour le rassurer. Ekhi sentit ses joues prendre feu et son cœur s'emballer. L'homme était vraiment séduisant et son sourire éblouissant. Il avait un visage d'apparence froid et impassible, mais son sourire reflétait toute son âme. Il baissa la tête et les larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues. Jamais il ne pourrait se faire aimer de cet humain, son patron avait complètement perdu l'esprit.

- Hey, pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

Lucius approcha sa main avec douceur près de son visage et lui caressa la joue tout en essuyant ses larmes du bout des doigts. Il semblait tellement fragile, innocent, pure. Il avait envie de le protéger, de l'enlacer, l'embrasser et de lui faire oublier tous ses soucis, mais il ne ferait rien qui pourrait l'effrayer une nouvelle fois. Il y a quatre mois déjà, au mariage de son fils, il avait été trop loin avec lui, il ne referait pas la même erreur. Il avait voulu se moquer de l'amour et taquiner cet adorable ange et il s'était pris dans son propre piège. Ce merveilleux visage ne quittait plus ses pensées depuis lors.

.

_**Flash back**__** : **_

.

- Votre cœur est tellement glacial.

- Voudriez-vous me le réchauffer ?

Lucius avait murmuré au creux de l'oreille de l'ange et fut heureux de voir ses joues se colorer d'un magnifique rouge.

- Mo… moi ? Je.. je ne peux pas … enfin .. je suis un ange … je…

Le blond sourit face au trouble et la naïveté du jeune homme androgyne très excitant, et glissa une main dans ses cheveux argentés, la faisant descendre ensuite le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était incroyable l'effet que lui procurait cet homme et le contact de ce corps sublime.

- Vous avez déjà enflammé l'une des parties de mon corps, souffla-t-il en collant son érection contre les fesses ferme du beau Cupidon. Je vous donnerais mon cœur sans hésiter si vous me le demandez. N'est-ce pas une mission pour Cupidon ça ?

Il sentit le corps du jeune homme se raidir et déposa ses lèvres sur la peau tendre de son cou. Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de l'ange et Lucius l'attrapa brusquement par la taille. Il mordilla et suça la chair avec passion, puis plaqua ce corps tentateur contre le mur le plus proche. Son regard acier se fondit dans le regard doré de son vis-à-vis et il s'approcha de son oreille.

- Vous distribuez l'amour à longueur de journée, mais savez-vous vraiment ce que c'est ?

- Je … non. Les anges n'ont pas le droit, c'est in…interdit !

- Comment peut-on parler de quelques choses que l'on ne connaît pas ? Laissez-moi vous apprendre.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa avec force. Sa langue chercha sa consœur et une danse effrénée débuta. Il la suça, la caressa … Il fit glisser une main sur la cuisse svelte de l'ange et la remonta progressivement entre ses jambes. Il sentit le corps affolant de l'argenté se contracter de nouveau et s'écarta légèrement de lui pour apprécier la vu, mais il se figea. Les magnifiques orbes dorés s'emplissaient de larmes qui ne tardèrent pas à rouler sur ses joues. Il soupira et le libéra totalement de son emprise.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser.

- Non … je …

- Je ne vous forcerais pas, n'ayez crainte. Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais ça ne se reproduira plus.

Lucius essuya les larmes de l'ange du bout des doigts et s'éloigna de lui, le laissant seul et désemparé.

.

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

.

- On m'a coupé les ailes, renifla le plus jeune, la mine ravagée.

- Pourquoi ont-ils fait une chose pareille ?

.

Ekhi regarda le visage du blond à quelques centimètres du sien et rougit de nouveau. Il n'arrivait plus à lire son cœur désormais et cela le frustrait et le rendait très mal à l'aise.

.

- Ce n'est que temporaire, c'est une période d'essaie. Les anges n'ont pas le droit de connaître l'amour et…et d'éprouver du désir et il pense que … que je suis tombé amoureux.

Lucius écarquilla les yeux en grand. Si son magnifique ange de l'amour se trouvait dans son salon à cet instant, pouvait-il espérer que c'était de lui qu'il était tombé amoureux ? Il posa la main sur celle d' Ekhi et celui-ci sursauta.

- De qui ? Demanda-t-il la voix chargée de désir.

- De vous.

L'ange avait prononcé ces mots dans un souffle à peine audible et avait baissé la tête pour fixer le tapis. Une main se glissa sous son menton et la releva pour l'obliger à rencontrer un regard acier enflammé.

- Et pensez vous qu'ils aient tort ?

- Je ne crois pas non.

Le visage du blond s'illumina et il se rapprocha un peu plus de celui de l'ange. Ca faisait quatre mois qu'il ne rêvait que de lui, de son sourire, la douceur de ses lèvres, son regard innocent… Il se demandait si ce n'était pas le diable qui se cachait derrière ce visage d'ange, car tout son être se consumait pour lui et le rendait plus fou à chaque instant.

Lucius posa son front contre le sien et leurs souffles se mélangèrent tandis que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

- L'autre jour, au mariage de votre fils quand … quand vous m'avez embrassé, murmura l'ange avec embarra.

- Je vous aie fait pleurer, et je m'en veux terriblement.

- Non ! Je … je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête, avoua-t-il timidement. Je voulais que vous me gardiez près de vous. Et depuis je ne fais que penser à vous.

- Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à vous moi aussi. Je n'ai jamais été aussi obsédé par une personne. Je ne suis plus moi-même depuis que mes lèvres ont rencontrées les vôtres. Je vous veux auprès de moi pour toujours.

- Je le veux aussi, souffla-t-il. Mais je n'arrive pas à expliquer pourquoi. On ne se connaît même pas et aucune flèche ne nous a touchés.

- Douteriez vous de la puissance de l'amour mon bel ange ?

La main de Lucius caressa la sienne tendrement et il sentit un millier de sensations différentes l'envahirent. C'était tellement bon, enivrant … Il ressentait enfin ce qu'était l'amour, ce sentiment violent qui vous faisait tout oublier, vous faisait croire que tout était possible tant qu'il était là, présent au plus profond de notre âme. Il serra la main de son blond plus fermement et l'embrassa timidement. Le baiser était tendre, doux et Lucius était délicat et à l'écoute. Une main hésitante s'égara sur le torse de l'aristocrate et ce dernier gémit de contentement.

- Es-tu sûr de vouloir d'une vie de simple mortel pour le restant de tes jours ? Murmura le blond entre deux baisers.

- Oui, tant que je suis avec vous.

- Bien, dans ce cas que faut-il faire pour que la punition soit définitive ?

.

L'ange rougit furieusement et Lucius eut la réponse à sa question. Cette idée l'enchantait grandement.

.

- Quelle meilleure façon de prouver son amour que le sexe ? Rit-il les yeux brulant d'excitation. Je serais ravi de te faire mien dès maintenant, mais le veux-tu ?

L'ange acquiesça silencieusement et Lucius enlaça sa taille, se débarrassant de l'épaisse couverture et transplana sur un grand lit blanc, brodé de deux serpents enlacés. Ses mains glissèrent le long de son cou et caressèrent son torse longuement, pour apprendre la moindres de ses courbes. Son corps était parfait. Une véritable œuvre d'art. Il posa ses lèvres sur cette peau douce et délicate et lécha sa clavicule, son épaule, pour ensuite s'attaquer à ses tétons. Il en mordilla un avec gourmandise et sentit son amant se contracter sous lui.

- Ca ne va pas ? Murmura-t-il en déposant de tendres baisers sur sa joue.

- Si … je … Tout ça c'est nouveau pour moi, et je … je ne comprends pas bien toutes ses sensations et tout ce …. Ahhhhh.

.

Lucius venait de caresser la bosse naissante à travers le boxer et l'ange se cambra aussitôt resserrant ses bras autour de la nuque de son séduisant tortionnaire.

.

- Tu parles de ce genre de sensation ? Tu n'as jamais ressenti le moindre désir ?

- Les anges … n'ont pas à ressentir … ce genrrrre… de choses …

- C'est cruel de privé quelqu'un du désir et de l'extase… Je vais te faire rattraper le temps perdu.

Ses mains s'agrippèrent au morceau de tissu gris restant et il s'en débarrassa à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il n'y avait désormais plus rien entre lui et cette peau somptueuse. Il resta figé quelques secondes et admira la perfection de cet être envoyé par les dieux.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est gênant, souffla l'ange.

- Tu es sublime je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Il posa doucement sa main sur son ventre et le caressa délicatement. Le visage d'Ekhi devenait de plus en plus rouge et il malmenait sa lèvre inférieure avec un érotisme involontaire. Lucius sourit et approcha sa bouche de la sublime érection qui le narguait depuis assez longtemps.

- Non, Lucius … Ce n'est pas propre, enfin vous n'allez pas … Hmmmfhhh

Les lèvres du blond engloutir le petit gland rosit et sa langue vint s'enrouler autour. Il plaqua ses mains sur les hanches de l'ange pour l'empêcher de bouger et fit glisser sa langue le long de sa verge. Quelques petites perles de semence commencèrent à s'échapper et il les lapa doucement, savourant le goût agréablement sucré. Les anges étaient apparemment pleins de surprises. Il descendit plus bas pour mordiller ses bourses et fit glisser sa langue entre ses fesses, le long de la fente. Il déplaça une main pour empoigner la virilité de son amant et introduisit sa langue dans le petit anneau de chair. Le corps de l'ange se cambra violemment et il se libéra dans un cri puissant. Lucius lécha sa main les yeux brulant d'excitation et remonta vers le visage de son amant.

- Tout ça est normal ne t'inquiète pas, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant avec douceur. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on continu ?

L'ange acquiesça muettement et Lucius farfouilla dans sa table de nuit à la recherche d'un flacon de lubrifiant. Il retira son bas de pyjama sous les yeux mi-excité, mi-effrayé d'Ekhi et versa du liquide sur sa main. Après s'être enduit le membre avec, il se redirigea vers l'entrejambe de son amant et y introduisit un doigt délicatement.

- Ca risque de faire un peu mal au début, alors essaye de te détendre.

Il bougea son doigt doucement, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément et en enfouit un deuxième. Il attendit que Ekhi s'habitue et recommença les mouvements de va-et-vient, étirant la chair progressivement. Quand il inséra le troisième doigt le corps de l'ange se contracta et il se mordit le bras pour étouffer ses cris de douleurs. Lucius accéléra les pénétrations pour frôler la prostate tout en caressant vivement son pénis, afin de faire passer la souffrance. Quand seul le plaisir subsista sur le visage d'Ekhi il retira sa main et approcha son sexe de l'entrée. Il le pénétra le plus délicatement possible se concentrant pour garder le contrôle de son corps et ne pas précipiter les choses. Après quelques secondes d'attente pour qu'il s'habitue à sa présence, il commença à bouger et percuta la prostate durement pour la première fois.

Ekhi agrippa le drap de toutes ses forces. Jamais il n'avait ressentit quelque chose d'aussi enivrant. Cette sensation d'extase, de plaisir intense, était indescriptible. L'envi d'atteindre la jouissance sans pour autant vouloir que tout ça s'arrête. Ne faire qu'un avec la personne que l'on aime. Sentir cette bouche enflammer son cou de baiser et l'entendre murmurer son prénom encore et encore. Il lâcha le tissu pour s'accrocher aux épaules de son amant, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair, et se libéra peu de temps après contre le torse de l'aristocrate suivi de près par la délivrance de ce dernier.

Lucius se laissa retomber sur le corps encore tremblant d'Ekhi et le serra amoureusement pour le rassurer.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il en lui embrassant le front.

- Oui. Je … c'était… bon.

- Tant mieux, sourit-il. Alors ça y est, tu es humain ?

- Je crois oui.

- Alors, reste toujours auprès de moi maintenant, je te confis mon cœur.

Ekhi regarda Lucius les yeux brillant de la ressente extase. Il avait formé tellement de couple, réveillé tellement de cœur, et c'était enfin son tour. Un ange n'était pas fait pour aimer, pour ressentir des sentiments aussi puissants, mais Lucius avait donné vie à son cœur, il lui avait insufflé l'envie de connaître l'amour. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré il ne pouvait plus se contenter de distribuer l'amour, il le voulait pour lui et ce soir tout son être avait été transporté par ce sentiment divin. C'était comme s'il lui avait toujours appartenu et qu'ils avaient été crée pour être ensemble. Il ferma les yeux, blotti dans les bras de son amant et s'endormit un tendre sourire dessiné sur les lèvres.

.

...

.

Là-haut dans les plus luxueux nuages réservés aux anges, un homme sans âge, aux cheveux d'un blanc éclatant et aux yeux étincelant comme deux diamants, regardait la scène touchante de l'un de ses disciples et d'un séduisant humain.

- Monsieur, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous avez autorisé cela.

- Ekhi a rencontré son âme-sœur je n'avais aucun droit de les séparer.

- Je croyais qu'il était impossible pour un ange de tomber amoureux ?

- Je le pensais aussi, mais l'amour est plus fort que tout.

- Alors il va devenir humain ? Vivre avec ces barbares ?

- Vu comment c'est parti je le crois bien !

- Qu'est-ce que … Que lui fait-il ? Il lui fait mal ! Il va le tuer ! Monsieur nous devons faire quelque chose !

- Kilyan, vous êtes bien trop innocent !

.

L'homme balaya la vision d'un revers de main et sourit devant la mine déconfite de son plus jeune disciple.

.

- Vous voulez dire que …

- Qu'il copule, oui c'est bien ça ! Chez les humains c'est de cette façon qu'ils expriment l'amour. Un peu rustre je vous l'accorde, mais apparemment efficace. Vous êtes bien blanc mon petit, remettez vous, votre boulot fini toujours par conduire à ce genre de choses !

- Mais ils viennent à peine de se connaître…

- Ce sont des âmes sœurs, ils se connaissent depuis toujours. Ils avaient seulement besoin de se retrouver !

.

**A suivre … **

.

.

Je ne sais pas quand sera posté le prochain Bonus (je suis en vacances et passe très peu de temps devant l'ordi) mais il s'agira probablement d'un Seamus / Dean. Une commande spéciale de ma petite Marion « lovely-sweety ». Je me mets très vite au boulot pour rendre heureux ton petit chéri pas d'inquiétude ^^

.

Voilà a bientôt !

.

Bisous !

.

Ps : Je ne sais pas pourquoi le chapitre Bonus ne marchait plus (surement un problème avec FF), mais le voici de retour ^^


End file.
